The end of time
by NervousTrash358
Summary: Ever since the preeminent was destroyed, Ninjago has been living in peace. Until the ninja see a prophecy in the temple of light. Something BIG is coming. If the chosen one can't defeat what's coming, the human race could end.
1. A day to remember

The end of time

 **Hey guys this is the FIRST story that I'm sharing. I've wanted to publish this for AGES now, but it's finally happening! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! (Rated T)Ninjago does not belong to me. Ninjago characters don't belong to me.**

It had been a month since the preeminent was destroyed; the ninja were living in the Garmadon monastery since Steep Wisdom had been closed down. After a long day the ninja sat down to eat their dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Zane called from downstairs hearing the word _dinner_ made the ninja rush downstairs wanting to be the first to be served.

They all sat down digging into their delicious meal that Zane had made. "Where's Lloyd?" Kai asked with a mouthful of steak "He hasn't been here in ages."

"He is somewhere else that'll help him recover." Sensei Wu replied taking a sip of his tea "Remember why?"

"Oh yeah...right." Everyone was silent of what happened the month before. Not only had the preeminent been destroyed, but Sensei Garmadon too. Although he used to be evil, it wasn't his fault. He had been bitten by the devourer. When he turned good the ninja got to know the true Garmadon. His loss had affected them all. Especially Lloyd.

Cole interrupted the silence "Where is this _somewhere_ anyway?"

"The _somewhere_ is in the Corridor of elders." He corrected, taking another sip of his tea. "And I think I know why he would go there."

Lloyd stood and looked at his father's statue. It reminded him of when his father was banished, when HE had banished his father. He sighed and summoned his elemental dragon. "I don't want everyone to get worried about me." He thought to himself as he travelled back to the monastery.

When Lloyd got back, he jumped off his dragon and walked inside the monastery. "Hey guys, I'm home! Sorry if you got worried, but I'm fine now!" No answer. He ran deeper into the monastery, when he heard a scream. It was Nya.

This is the end of my first chapter. I write a new chapter every weekend (Because I have school!) Hope you liked my beginning, I'll read your reviews and I'll write back to you guys in the next chapter!


	2. A terrifying encounter

**WOOHOO! Half term's here! (also means more homework LOL!) but I decided to do the next chapter since you guys were so desperate! I LOVED all the reviews I got from you guys. I thought you would hate my chapter but I was wrong! I've written a longer chapter (because my last one was so DAMN short!) Hope you guys enjoy! And by the way!-Half term=MORE CHAPTERS XD!**

"Nya! Where are you!?"Lloyd shouted. The scream got louder and louder as Lloyd ran deeper into the monastery, he froze to find Nya screaming like a maniac. A clawed hand was grabbing Nya by the head and pulling her through the window. She let out her last scream as she disappeared in the blackness of the night.

"NYA!" Lloyd shouted in terror. He quickly grabbed a sword and a lantern, and then broke the door down as he went to go find her. Everything was pitching black outside, all he could see was the dim lantern he was holding in his bare hands. It was snowing ever since he got on his dragon. His body had gone numb and cold.

Lloyd had gotten much deeper into the forest outside of his father's monastery; he didn't know how to get back. He didn't care, he had to find Nya. Something wasn't right; he didn't know how or why, he just...knew. Lloyd had seen many things, but nothing like the creature who took his friend.

Lloyd accidentally smashed his head into a cave wall, he took a step forward to take a closer look.

"OH MY GOD, HELP ME!"It was Nya still screaming in terror.

"Nya, it's ok I'm here!" Lloyd yelled "Can you hear me?"

"YES! PLEASE JUST COME DOWN HERE!" Her screaming and yelling became more ballistic now.

He jumped down the short ledge of the cave. He ran, getting faster and faster, until he came to an underground mine. He still kept running, until he saw her lying helplessly on the floor of the cave.

"Nya! Are you alright?!" He picked her up putting her arm round his shoulder so she could stand upright."Are you hurt? Oh God you are!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine..." She answered with a quiet and frightened tone in her voice.

"What happened, where are the others?"

"It suddenly, just...pulled me from the window, and then it dragged me here. Everything hurts so much. The others were trying to find you and I agreed to stay back at the monastery. I'm just worried they won't come back safe." She got quieter.

There was a frightening cry from the distance. It didn't sound like a human, or an animal. Nya looked at Lloyd, and just by an expression he could tell that wherever this cry was coming from, it had to be the thing that had dragged Nya through the window.

It got closer and closer, Lloyd was prepared to get the heck out of there, but Nya assured him to just stay still. The creature appeared right in front of them. Lloyd stood, petrified looking at the horrifying figure. It had milky eyes almost dead looking, sharp claws as long as swords, teeth sticking out its jaw, and its bones sticking out of its chest. Its body was spurted with blood.

Lloyd was ready to pull out his sword.

"Lloyd DON'T!"

But it was too late. The creature had noticed Lloyd's threatening appearance. It grabbed Lloyd by the face. He struggled to breathe. He quickly stabbed the sword in its head, but it had no effect. Lloyd was struck in the chest by the creature's hands. He screamed in terror as blood shot out his mouth, he slowly stopped screaming, the pain died down. Then everything went black...


	3. The prophecy

**Like I promised you, MORE CHAPTERS! I do like to leave a lot of cliffies in my story chapters, but it does give you a lot of impatience for the next chapter! Anyway hope you guys enjoy my 3** **rd** **chapter, and I'm definitely looking forward to writing the next chapter!**

"Oh my God, is he even alive?!"

"He's dead!"

"This all happened because of me!"

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes to find his friends standing over him. He was lying in his bed back at the monastery.

"Oh my son!" Misako rushed up to Lloyd and gave him a hug, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Lloyd stood up, but yelled in pain as he stood upright. He looked at his chest to find huge marks of blood on himself. He felt sick and dizzy, his friends quickly put him back in his bed.

"Hey take it easy fella you've been through a lot!" Cole carefully put bandages on Lloyd's chest. He wasn't even fully conscious.

"How did this happen?" Kai asked "It doesn't look like a weapon would do this to you."

"It was that thing that pulled me through the window." Nya was at the far end of Lloyd's room covered in a warm blanket "It wasn't an animal or a weapon. It was some sort of in-human like creature. Lloyd came for me as I yelled like a four year old. I should have used my elemental power or something, and the only reason why I was asking Lloyd to stay still is because the creature can only sense movement."

"Nya this is none of your fault, we shouldn't have left you on your own." Jay put his arm around Nya in a comforting position.

"I think we have all learned a lesson here, we should always stay together, no running off and no searching and getting separated. Bad things seem to happen when we are apart." Sensei Wu looked sternly at the ninja "You understand?"

"Yes Sensei." They all groaned.

Later on in the evening the ninja went to rest, Lloyd still had his bleeding chest, but he was recovering. _How did I even survive that? That thing literally put its hand through my chest, and it was so bad that blood came out of my mouth._ He shrugged this thought off and went to sleep.

Lloyd woke up to the banging of cymbals. He heard all the other ninja groaning from the other rooms. Lloyd covered his ears with his pillow.

"Morning, morning, morning, sunrise exercise starts in five minutes!" Wu was calling from downstairs. The ninja were still moaning half asleep. They all got dressed and went outside their dormitories.

"I HATE sunrise exercise!" Jay shouted "They always disturb my beauty sleep!"

Sunrise exercise started that day, for it seemed like hours. Every second passed by so slowly.

 _Come on you stupid exercise just finish already I still want to finish my chilli!_

 _Got to see Nya! Got to see Nya!_

 _Got to see Skylor! Got to see Skylor!_

 _I have thirty two chores and I still need to talk to P.I.X.A.L!_

 _Why do I feel so dizzy?_

Lloyd suddenly felt his head, everything blacked out. He saw the creature again, except there were millions of them, an army. He saw a spirit repeatedly saying "The temple of light". The images flashed in his head, he saw his father calling his name, being pulled away from him...

"No...This can't be happening!" The images disappeared and he was back with his friends.

"Lloyd, are you okay you passed out again!" Nya was holding his arm tightly in shock. Lloyd pulled away from her.

"It's okay I'm fine, I just had a weird vision that's all."

"No! This is not okay! Sensei Wu had silenced the room "I can tell there is something wrong and you are not telling us!"

"I need to go to the temple of light...I NEED to go there. It said in my vision."

"Okay Lloyd, but we're coming with you."

The ninja set off to the temple of light on their elemental dragons

"12,000 bottles of tea on the wall, 12,000 bottles of tea, take them down and pass them around..."

"Guys we're here."

The temple of light was right in front of them. They got off their elemental dragons to step inside. The building had changed since they last came. All the new experiences they encountered since the Overlord was defeated.

"Woah! Look how much this place has changed!" Zane said admiring the pictures on the wall.

"But there's a new one!" Kai looked at a new picture.

"It's a prophecy." Zane studied the picture carefully.

Lloyd looked at the picture. The picture showed the creature that he was attacked by, the spirit and his father...

"Guys... something real bad is going to happen..."


	4. Army of the wendigo

**4** **th** **chapter ALREADY! I've been trying so hard to resist writing another chapter, but I just couldn't! I've loved writing this fan fiction and every review I got just made me smile! Btw: It's Halloween! WHOOO! Nah I'm just kidding, I'm rubbish at scaring people! Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! #GodIsLife!**

"What do you mean; _something bad is going to happen_? I mean...you can't just say that without telling us what the prophecy is saying!" Jay was trying really hard to read the writing "Besides, you can't even read it! You seriously get all that from those little pictures?"

"Actually that reminds me, what was that vision you had earlier? You scared us like crazy when you passed out." Cole asked, still looking at the prophecy writing.

"I think I can make out what it says." Zane interrupted, the ninja raced up to the picture, all except Lloyd. "It says..."

 _The dark will rise and the light will fall, the spirit will come and punish us all. The wendigo will tear human from limb to limb, no one can stop it no one but him. He will destroy them with all his might, so one day we will live in peace once again in the light. If he does not claim to succeed, then we will all perish in the spirit's greed._

"Wait what? Zane can you please speak English?"

"Jay it's just ancient writing! It's practically saying that an evil spirit will come to Ninjago with his army; no one can stop him except the chosen one, but if the chosen one fails then the human race might extinct."

"One thing I don't get, how this is all possible. This spirit stuff sounds like baloney to me."Nya, turned to Cole "Well...not exactly baloney since Cole's a ghost himself."

"Do you think we should tell Sensei Wu about all this? This sounds pretty serious to me."

"Are you kidding me Kai? We don't need Wu all the time! Sheesh, you sound like a two-year old!"

"You're the only two-year old here Jay!" Kai shoved Jay so he would stumble slightly.

"Guys! Can we please stop fighting over a stupid conversation?" Nya looked at them with a frown on her face "And Jay, please stop picking fights on other people."

Jay blushed shamefully at Nya, scratching his head in a dorky way.

"Come on we've got to go." Lloyd was waiting on his dragon.

The ninja set back to the monastery on their dragons, but this time not bothering to sing the Tea song. When they arrived back it was already midday. Sensei Wu was in the training room not pleased.

"You missed most of your lesson, where were you?!" Sensei Wu looked at the ninja expecting a good excuse.

"We were, um... in the temple of light, and then...our dragons ran away! So we got...caught up." Kai was standing awkwardly in front of Wu.

"Are you serious? Was that the best you could do?!" Cole hissed in his ear "Now we're ten times more likely to be banned from video games! Since when do elemental dragons run away?!"

"Look Sensei, what really happened is, we went into the temple of light and then we saw a strange proph-"

"What Nya is trying to say, is we...um, kind of got caught up with the time." Zane interrupted while Lloyd face palmed himself in embarrassment.

"Whatever the case you shouldn't have been late so you can all share the punishment, which will be-"

"We saw a prophecy! Okay! We got caught up but something weird is going to happen! It was the same as my vision!" They all looked at Lloyd, Sensei Wu confused and the rest of the ninja (except Nya) were giving him a _we're busted_ look.

"A vision linked to a prophecy? Since this is quite serious there'll be no punishment. Come sit down and tell me more." Sensei Wu exited the training room.

After their arrival, the ninja explained everything to their sensei, Lloyd told him his vision and Zane told him about the prophecy. The deeper they went into the subject, the more Wu became more and more anxious.

"Are you okay Uncle, you kind of look as if you know what's going on." Lloyd looked suspiciously at his uncle "Care to tell us the truth?"

"It's nothing don't worry...y-you just gave me quite shocking information, especially when you told me about Garmadon being linked to all this. I mean isn't he...well, oh how do I put this, gone?"

"Well this prophecy is saying that there's a chosen one, and that if he can't defeat it, Ninjago will be doomed. Isn't this all a big thing? How is my father linked to all this? What's with this _spirit_ thing anyways?" Lloyd was still looking at Wu in hope of an answer.

"Lloyd, it's time I told you something that you are going to be very upset to hear. It's just..."

Wu was interrupted by the sound of crashing on the monastery doors. The handle was clicking violently. Kai grabbed a sword and went up to the door ready to open it. Lloyd heard a cry, a familiar cry that was coming from outside of the doors, when he recognised it. The thing that had struck his chest was here, ready to strike again.

"Kai, whatever you do, do not open that door. That's the same thing that attacked me! And trust me, swords don't work."

Kai dropped the weapon "So what do you want me to do? I can't just let them come in!"

"Then block the doors so they don't get in!" The creature was crashing more violently by every second.

Kai locked the doors with the banners as quickly as he could, it failed to work. The creature tore the door down. This time there were four of them. They all ran for their lives.

"Go, go go! Everyone hide somewhere now!" Sensei Wu ordered.

They all ran and ran, they hid in the nearest things they could find. Then they all looked at Lloyd.

Misako stared at her son, not knowing what to do. "Lloyd...don't...move. It's right...behind you."


	5. Return of the elemental masters

**Hey guys! I updated late in the evening because I was SO busy with homework. Couldn't wait to upload this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Just a few quick notes to all reviewers: Thx so much for reviewing my chapters. KRR- Loved your reviews been obsessed with chocolate cookies ever since you wrote!** **Kai's girlfriend: Loved your reviews too! I hope you're coping well with your depression 3 Keep on updating your stories and take your time** **Loves god: Completely changed my mood about my story being rubbish** **Ly to all of you-Oceangirl246**

Lloyd shivered. He closed his eyes not wanting to look back. Misako was still staring at Lloyd with fear in her eyes. Lloyd stood still as the creature came closer, until it was right in front of his face. The creature yelled in a deafening tone. Lloyd was still shivering. The creature walked past him, and Lloyd could finally breathe.

"Everyone get out of the monastery while you still can!" Wu whispered to them. They moved hiding spots, desperately trying to reach the exit. When Jay tried to get to the exit, the floorboard creaked and the four creatures noticed that there were people in their marked territory.

They all ran for their lives, running without stopping. They finally reached the exit closing the doors behind them.

"What the HELL was that!" Jay was still shocked of what had just happened to them.

"I don't know but P.I.X.A.L is telling me that these creatures are linked to the prophecy." Zane had remembered the prophecy writing from the temple. "Apparently they're a species named _The Wendigo_ they've existed for thousands of years, but they were often known as an army. Their only weakness is fire."

"Wendi-what?"

"Wendigo Jay it's pronounced Wendigo." Corrected Zane.

"So...my vision was right?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess it was Lloyd, I suggest I should probably tell you what's going on, but first we need to find the bounty."

The ninja, Wu and Misako went outside to find the bounty. They had kept the bounty outside of the monastery. The ninja stepped inside. Nya then turned on the bounty, and it started to lift off the ground.

"Don't worry guys we're going to fly away in no time!" Nya reassured the team, when they heard a loud crash in the bounty. Te warning siren had gone off.

"What's going on sis?"

"Someone or something is pulling the bounty down!"

Lloyd looked outside to find the wendigo had found its way onto the bounty.

"Guys! We've got company!" Lloyd shouted. The rest of the ninja rushed to the window.

"What should we do?!" Nya asked, panicking at the thought of being torn apart to pieces.

"I'll handle them." Kai swung over to the doors; the two wendigo had already noticed him. Kai shot out his fire flame and aimed it at one of the wendigo. It yelled in pain and slowly rotted away to the heat. He did the same to the other and the same thing happened, except it managed to escape. It grabbed Kai's head. Kai screamed with the pressure of the wendigo's hand.

 _I'm going to die, this is it._

He let out his last breath when he heard someone shout. It was Nya. The wendigo rushed up to her as she stood still. He slowly approached the wendigo and shot out his last flame. It screamed as it burned to pieces.

They both rushed back indoors. Nya holding Kai by the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked hugging them both. "Are they gone?"

"Yes they're gone." Kai sighed, he felt dizzy from the pressure of the wendigo's hand.

Nya went to the control room and finally got the ship moving. They all cheered in relief as they flew away from the wendigo. Lloyd looked back at the monastery, but happy to see that he was alive. _Whatever happens to me, wherever I am, I'll always be with you..._

Lloyd smiled remembering his father, but a slight emptiness reached his heart. He thought about how happier his life would be if he was here.

After a few hours of flying, they landed in Chen's island.

"Sensei, why did you ask me to land here?" Nya asked.

"This is where the rest of the elemental masters are now. They knocked down Chen's buildings and built a camp. They train them here. We'll be living here for a while." Sensei Wu replied.

"Wait who trains them?" Kai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A horse man."

"Oh cool, so we get to be trained by a sick warrior!" Jay lit up at the thought of it.

They walked further into the island, eventually reaching the camp.

"Hey! Ninja back!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Cole looked around.

They looked behind them and saw Karlof and a strange creature standing next to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Jay screamed.

"That's just messed UP!" Cole held his mouth about to throw up.

The ninja looked oddly at the human horse.


	6. The dream

**Late update AGAIN! I've really gotta focus on getting things on time! My lame brother was hogging the laptop the whole day *Sighs and rolls eyes* he was watching spectre the entire time! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I can't WAIT for their reaction to Nya being the master of water!**

"What are you?!" Kai shouted pointing it out to the _horseman_ that they did not find him normal.

Lloyd face palmed himself in embarrassment. This has got to be the second time Kai's given everything away! "Sorry sir my friends have just never seen a centaur before."

"A CENTAUR!" they shouted (except for Sensei, Misako, Zane and Nya)

"Well at least SOMEONE actually got the name right!" He groaned but laughing at the same time "My name's General Stavros," He smiled "But you can call me Stave, I'm no guy for posh rank names so everyone here calls me that. What are your names?"

"This is Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Misako and Sensei Wu. And my name's Lloyd."

"Ah! I see! Come in Wu has told me a lot about you six ninja!"

Karlof didn't get the chance to say hello to the ninja so they were all lead to their tents. Each tent was big and luxurious. The ninja couldn't believe the fact that they were sleeping in a tent that was as good as the rooms Chen gave them. Once they were lead into their tents they went outside to check out the camp a bit more.

"Man this day has been SWEET!" Jay shouted in excitement. "My tent is the BEST!"

"I don't like this day at all." Lloyd said breaking the excitement. "We may have left the monastery, but it's not like those wendigo aren't gonna find us here. The prophecy must be happening now, it did say about an army of wendigo so I guess that bit's solved, but what about my father and the spirit? Something's terribly wrong no matter how much you persuade me to forget about it."

"What I don't get is how can your father be linked to all this if he's dead?" Cole whispered to his team "I'm on Lloyd's side here, this day turned out better than we expected but it's not like we can trust everything."

The ninja went to their tents. Stave told them their training started tomorrow. Kai lay down in his bed, thinking about the prophecy, when he heard a knock on the tent door.

"Come in." He groaned. He had been dying to see the elemental masters after so many months, but he didn't feel like he needed to greet them today. The door opened to reveal the red-haired girl he had missed the most.

"Sk-Skylar?"

"Finally recognised me after so long?" She sat on his bed to see his gloomy eyes blending in with the shadows "Why the long face."

"Thing are not...going too well." He sighed and sat up looking longingly at the ground "I wish you could have got a better greeting from me but I'm just not feeling it."

"Well I guess it'll be me greeting you now." She pressed her lips unto his. He smiled releasing the kiss.

"Well I guess I can always count on getting a warm welcome from you."

"See that's the smile I wanted to see." She looked at him. Her amber eyes sparkling in the shadows "You should probably get some sleep now, Stave likes to wake us up at six in the morning." She chuckled at him and he chuckled back.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she left the tent.

"See you tomorrow." The tent door shut and Kai was left in his tent. The words hung tight onto his mind. He lay down on his bed still thinking about Skylar. He shut his eyes and drifted to the dreamworld once more.

Kai opened his eyes to find himself in the forest again. He looked around him to find his sister being dragged by a clawed hand.

"Nya!" He chased after her in desperation. He kept running until he saw the ledge of the cave again. He jumped off and kept running. He eventually reached the place where he found Lloyd and Nya but instead, he found her being ripped open by a wendigo. He watched as her face was torn to shreds. Kai shivered ready to strike at the beast.

"You need to wake up this is only a dream..."

Kai looked behind him to find Sensei Garmadon standing before him.

"This is not real..."

Kai shot open his eyes. He gasped to find he was back in his tent again.

 _I need to tell Lloyd about this!_


	7. The master of time

**Seventh chapter...wow. I'm in the mood to write a fanfic because I'm kind of depressed today. Had a lot of stress this week. I mean, I may sound like I'm not bothered to do anything I'm just having the worst week of my life. Anyway never mind. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully my weekend might get better.**

"Wait! So your saying that my DAD was in your DREAM!"

"Yeah! I can't remember what he said to me, weirdest dream I've had."

The ninja were discussing what had happened the night before, while they were eating their breakfast.

"I remember having the same person in _my_ dream." Cole told them.

"He was in my dream too!" Jay hissed.

"Mine as well." Zane said quietly.

"And mine!" Nya looked at them, looking suspicious "That's just...weird!"

"But why didn't he appear in _my_ dream!" Lloyd interrupted. He had a sad expression on his face. "Why did my father go in your dreams instead of mine..."

They all kept quiet for the rest of the morning, until they were called for training. All the elemental masters lined up in rows for their general.

"Is everyone ready for training!" Stave shouted enthusiastically.

"Yes general!" They all called, keeping their backs straight. Misako and Wu were standing at the side.

Stave pressed his controller revealing the training course. The ninja looked astonished at how big the training course was.

"You'll all have thirty minutes to get through the training course and climb the tower. Whoever rings the bell first will be leading the group on the next mission."

"Your training starts..."

They all stood in their positions.

"What is this!? Some sort of competition!" Jay whispered.

"NOW!"

They all started to run towards the training course, going through every obstacle course. Jay kept tripping over them as he rushed too fast. The rest of them went on ahead, until they reached the tower. Griffin was the first to get on the tower, Lloyd the second. Lloyd managed to climb faster than Griffin and raced on ahead. Kai was behind Griffin trying his best to get ahead of him. Griffin accidentally kicked Kai off his grip, it wasn't long until he went tumbling down the tower. Lloyd noticed Kai in his struggle and began to climb back down. He caught Kai with his hand and lifted him onto the tower again.

"Thanks Lloyd! I really appreciate the help."

Lloyd looked at him and smiled. But he realised that he was behind Griffin. He quickly started climbing again, catching up to him. Lloyd rushed back into first place but Griffin barged him out the way. They endlessly fought, climbing at the same time. They eventually reached the top of the tower. Lloyd tried to reach the bell but Griffin pulled him back, sending Lloyd to the ground. He got up and rushed up to Griffin but it was too late. Griffin had rung the bell.

"Yep! I guess I win! Good try though!" Griffin reassured Lloyd.

"I would have been the first if it weren't for Kai falling off." Lloyd smiled at the master of speed.

"Well done Griffin Turner!" Stave congratulated. "You're now the leader of the next mission!"

They all cheered for Griffin. As Griffin was given the _leader badge_.

Lloyd stayed behind in the hall that day. He sighed.

"Pretty rough competition."

Lloyd looked behind him to find a girl by his side. She had red hair with blue highlights, tied into a plat swung round her shoulder. She was wearing a white sleeved top with tight jeans. She had two swords hung on her back. Lloyd looked at her, admiring her eyes. They were emerald green, just like his.

"Oh...yeah. Kind of a rough race."

"What's your name?"

"Lloyd, master of energy. You?"

"I'm Natasha, master of time!" She looked at Lloyd and smiled. "But you can call me Tasha."

"I've never seen you in Chen's tournament."

"Oh, I've just unlocked my power." She smiled at him. He smiled back. They gazed at one another until Shadow interrupted.

"Natasha! What are you doing? You're late for your meeting with Stave."

"Okay Shadow, I'm coming in a minute."

When Shadow was gone, she went up to Lloyd.

"It was _really_ nice talking to you, but I've gotta go. I'll catch you up after the meeting."

"See you then!" Lloyd stared at her as she rushed out. When she left, a feeling of pleasure rushed through his spine.


	8. Untold secrets

**Sorry about the horrible introduction earlier. I was a little stressed out. But I'm in a better mood today! Last time Lloyd got a crush! Can't wait to find out what happens next! I** _ **also**_ **can't wait for Christmas! Cousins are coming round to celebrate. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter God bless!**

"So what's this meeting about Stave?" Tasha sat down, curiously waiting for an answer.

"It's about...your ancestor. You've always been asking me about your powers lately, so I want to answer them now."

She said nothing as Stave stood up from his seat and walked over to face the wall. He was dreading her reaction every second.

"You got your powers from your grandfather. He was good at first...until he found out many ways to use his powers. He was then overcome by greed...and he thought he was more powerful than the first spinjitsu master, and commanded the others to obey him. When the spinjitsu master knew about his actions, he banished him to a place called...the twilight realm."

"The twilight realm? What's that?"

"It's a forbidden realm; no one can reach it, even if they used the realm crystal. That's why I'm warning you now that your powers are mysterious, and I advise you don't use them often. If you use them for fun...then there will be drastic consequences. And do not be fooled by its greatness. Remember that great power lies in all of you, and remember that there's a true leader to the elemental masters."

"Who?"

"Lloyd. He's the first spinjitsu master's grandson. Not only can he use his own power, but he can harness the others too. You can understand now can't you?"

"Yes Stave, I promise not to use my powers unless absolutely necessary."

"Good, I can see that you are a wise person Tasha...You may leave now."

Tasha looked back at Stave and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she exited the tent.

 _Guess I have more problems added on to my mind_

She stopped as she heard a scream behind her. Chamille was being attacked by a pale looking creature. She screamed, the creature grabbing her leg and dragging her to her death.

"Hey!" Tasha bravely approached the creature, trying her best not to be caught by its hideous claws.

The creature screamed at her, dropping Chamille and heading straight for Tasha. She grabbed her two long swords from her back and sliced the creature's neck. But it barely cut through. She put her swords back and ran for her life, not stopping. Eventually the creature caught her by the arm and gripped on to her neck, pulling her closer to its face. She desperately struggled to break out, kicking her legs like an impatient baby.

Then the creature's mouth started to gag, releasing her from its grip. Then the creature's body dropped. Its lifeless body moved no more. She froze to find Lloyd holding a fiery blade in his hands.

"You okay?"

She still stayed frozen, not believing that the boy she just met two minutes ago saved her life. "I'm fine." She said, smiling at him. She gazed at his eyes. She hadn't noticed that they were the same as hers.

"The creature that attacked you was a wendigo. They attacked us before we got here."

"How did they get all the way here then?" Chamille walked up to them both " And Tasha...thanks for saving my life back there, can't believe you did that for me."

"And thanks too Lloyd." Tasha shyly smiled at him. There was a silence between the two of them, both staring at each other.

Lloyd tried to break the silence. "Um...we should probably tell the others what happened."

"Yeah agreed."

Sensei Wu rushed up to them, as well as Misako and everyone else.

"Oh my goodness! Is everyone alright?!" The Sensei held his nephew tightly on the shoulder. "Did the Wendigo attack again?!"

"You guessed it." Lloyd replied back to his uncle. "I'm starting to think that this prophecy is getting serious now."

"That reminds me Lloyd, I did some research about the prophecy last night, and then I found this scroll in the forest." She showed her son a mysterious scroll, showing the spirit again, except the spirit was with an army of wendigo.

"Mom we've already saw this part in the last one!"

"But this time it's in more about the spirit. Let me read it.

 _A spirit called Ziroth, used to rule all of the sixteen realms. His heart was made of pure evil, in fact he was so evil, he ate his own sons. Until he had his last two, Hikari and the overlord. Hikari defeated his father using an ancient technique, spinjitsu. Soon Hikari took control and separatedthe realms. He and his brother had a fallout and that is what caused Ninjago and the dark island to split. From the day Ziroth was defeated, he was banished to the twilight realm, watching his sons and seeking revenge. Which is why the wendigo were created._

She stopped reading; she knew what Lloyd was going to say when he finds out that he's not completely human. Sensei Wu looked pale at the thought. Lloyd shuddered, an expression of anger had shown on his face.


	9. Grief

**Hey guys ninth chapter! Sorry about my late update, had to go round to my cousin's birthday party but the traffic was bad and we were there for five hours straight. We then arrived and we had no choice but to sleepover that night. I've had a lot of exams recently and it's caused me to get a lot of stress lately. But you know what, I've just got to not worry about those exams and I have to say 'It's okay' even if I get a bad grade I still have to say that to myself. I am studying really hard tough so hopefully I'll at least get a B or an A. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you later!**

"L-Lloyd I-I'm sorry it's just...the truth. I'm sorry it had to come out like this but-" Misako was startled to see that Lloyd snatched the paper out of her hand and ripped it to shreds. Misako's jaw dropped seeing the tiny shreds falling slowly onto the ground.

"So what if it's in writing! Maybe it's not true! I know that my grandfather is the first spinjitsu master, but he's also just another human like everyone else!" Tears welled up in his eyes. Misako felt a feeling of guilt corrupting every inch of her body. She should've told him sooner. But if Wu and Garmadon were both half-bloods, then if she were human, wouldn't that make Lloyd...wait but what if he had mostly obtained Garmadon's features? This idea was highly unlikely, but there could be a chance.

Wu gripped Lloyd's wrist, pressing his fingers harder every time Lloyd tried to break free.

"Enough Lloyd..."

"Let GO of me you idiot!"

"I said ENOUGH!"

Lloyd tumbled to the ground. He looked up at his uncle.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat! You need to understand that you can't have what you want with a TANTRUM! Now GET up!" Wu looked at him with fiery eyes.

Lloyd got up and walked up to him. "Understand the palm of my hand asshole!" he smacked him hard on the cheek making Wu yelp in pain. The ninja just stood there dumbfounded, Nya's palms covering her mouth. Wu had a red hand mark on his left cheek. He stared at him with eyes of anger and hatred.

"You're just as STUBBORN as your dumb father aren't you?!" Wu then realised this was a mistake, Lloyd pulled out his sword.

"No one calls my father _dumb_!" He pointed the sword straight at him. He felt Kai and Cole pulling his shoulders away from Wu. He put his sword back. "You're not my uncle, _you_ are the spoiled brat. You're just someone who never wanted me; you only trained me because I was destined to be the green ninja. You never cared about me at all. I wish _you_ were the one who was banished to the cursed realm, and it's your fault my father is dead..." Lloyd turned his back on his uncle not saying a word. The ninja left Wu and went to comfort Lloyd. Even Misako gave him a angry look.

"How dare you mock my family..."

She kneeled down to pick up the paper and walked away towards Lloyd's direction. Not looking back.

Now it was Wu's turn to feel guilt, not only guilt, but grieve. He sighed and felt his cheek, standing alone as the moon began to fade in the clouds.

Lloyd sat on his bed. He grabbed the picture on his desk. It was a picture of his mother and father staying close unto their son. A tear dripped on the photo.

 _Oh dad. Why did you have to go?..._

He felt someone hold his shoulders tightly. He turned around to find Tasha there. She swung her arms around his chest and hugged him. Lloyd's cheeks flushed red. He couldn't believe that destiny had punished him with the prophecy, yet now he was given the perfect girl. He couldn't care less about this thought. He closed his eyes and hugged her back.


	10. Morro

**Whelp this is the tenth chapter. I had to write another one because I missed out last week. So last time Lloyd got himself into a fight with his uncle! Yeesh. Well let's find out what happens next! Can't wait** **Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you next week!**

It was early morning. The ninja never said a word, neither did Misako. They all avoided eye contact with Sensei, who was sitting near them. He felt alone. His students now hated him, and it was his fault. He knew how many times he screwed up. He left his nephew in the volcano; he was harsh to his brother about the letter and had him banished. Even though Wu had written the letter to Misako, he had seen Garmadon and Misako always together when he was much younger. Misako didn't need a worthless letter to see how Garmadon had felt. He was always going to be isolated, alone...

Lloyd was still thinking about what Tasha did the other night. He still couldn't believe she had actually hugged a loser like himself. He was thinking about confessing to her, but he knew he didn't have a chance. He stared at his breakfast.

Cole interrupted the silence, "So...um wanna go outside the camp for a little bit?"

"No." They all replied.

"You should really go train though..." Misako hoarsely spoke. "Besides, the mission is tomorrow."

"Alright then, come on guys, let's go." Nya urged them to come.

They eventually gave in and followed her to the training field. The field was packed with elemental masters fighting with katanas. They were all fighting in pairs, almost like a competition.

The ninja went to one of the free areas of the field and Cole and Jay got in positions, both holding a katana.

"First one to get the other to the ground wins!" Nya smiled enthusiastically. "Start in three...two...-" She was interrupted by a crash in the distance. The camp was being attacked by wendigo.

"Arrgh! Won't they ever give us a break!" Lloyd snatched a katana and lit the sword with his green flame. He charged toward the wendigo. The rest of the elemental masters did the same.

Lloyd managed to reach up to one of the wendigo and slice it to pieces with his flaming katana. The camp soon turned to a war zone. All of them managed to take down ¾ of the hoard. But then a fearsome and huge wendigo appeared. It approached Lloyd. He drew out his katana and sliced it. Its skin was thicker than the normal wendigo he'd encountered and the katana didn't cut through. He seized Lloyd by the head and threw him to the ground. Lloyd was thrust onto a palm tree log and caused his forehead to have a deep cut. The wendigo approached him. Lloyd's eyes were blurred, he was losing consciousness. The wendigo revealed its razor-sharp claws and was ready to strike him. Then Lloyd heard a gag. He opened his eyes and saw a sword stuck deeply into its throat. The sword was removed revealing a cursed spirit with black hair and green highlights.

"Morro?" He shivered not believing his eyes.


	11. A lost friend

**Hey guys this is officially the eleventh chapter. It has also officially become the Christmas holidays! Hope you guys are having the a good holiday! Keep watching Christmas movies and keep reading fan fiction!-P.S-This is the latest updated chapter yet. Sorry to keep you guys waiting I'm going to try and get better at getting things done on time. Hope you guys enjoy this late chapter and I'll see you later!**

"Wait come back!" Lloyd shouted, but Morro ran out of the camp into Chen's jungle. Lloyd chased after him brushing the bushy leaves out of his way, but by the time Morro came to a halt, his spirit collapsed into thin air.

"Morro..." Lloyd whispered "Thank you..."

Lloyd noticed that Morro's form was different from his cursed one. He actually looked like his normal human self, but his spirit was translucent and hard to see. Lloyd went back to camp to check if everyone was alright after the attack.

When he got back Nya was dealing with the fire while the elemental masters were helping each other to safety. His mother was searching for him in the fire.

"Mum it's alright I'm here!" Lloyd rushed up to her while Misako welcomed him with open arms, he hugged her back without the slightest hesitation.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick!" She said firmly but still clinging on to her son's back.

"I'll explain when we get inside." He told her.

After the fire had finally gave in all the elemental masters went inside to the hall. They sat down to listen to Lloyd's story. He told them about Morro coming back to life, how he had saved him and his different features. The ninja listened not believing their eyes.

"Wait! So you're telling me that the ghost that tried to destroy destiny AND Ninjago and had clearly killed in the water is ALIVE!" Cole looked at him with piercing eyes "Does that mean all this time when I was trying to avoid water, I could just easily come back!"

"Okay calm down Cole. Just because Morro survived doesn't mean you suddenly can. He might have been granted a resurrection or something."

"Jay's right Cole. We can't just make immediate decisions here. Besides we still need to focus more on how we can get back to Morro. Maybe he can tell us more information about the prophecy." Kai told them.

"But how Kai? It's obvious that the last time we fought Morro, he clearly didn't trust us. He might even show more hatred towards us after we defeated him. Before we get him to talk, we need to earn his trust, and I think I know exactly how to do that." Zane pulled out an apple with a smirk on his face.

In the afternoon they all went to capture Morro (Except Lloyd and Nya). Zane laid down the apple on the ground. They all hid in a bush and waited for Morro to appear. He did. But instead of eating the apple, he just held it in his hand.

"Ninja, I know you're there. You might as well show yourself!" Morro announced sarcastically. The ninja looked at him astounded. How did he know they were there?

"It's nice that you gave me the apple but I'm not gonna fall for your tricks." He added.

The ninja rushed up to Morro, cornering him while holding swords. Morro easily blew a gust of wind that sent them flying. Kai ran to him again attempting to use his fire power. Morro blew it out in an instant and shoved them all to the ground in a pile.

"Any last words ninja!" He smirked. He was aimed their swords.

"Morro wait!"

"Wu..."He answered turning around to see his sensei with Nya at his side. "You know how much I don't want to do this but I will if I have to." Nya let out a whirlpool of water from her hands. "If you don't drop the swords, you know what'll happen."

Morro refused to drop them. Nya released out her whirlpool and struck Morro with it. Nothing happened. He stayed exactly the same.

"Oh sorry...my new body is immune to water." He smiled sarcastically. He threw the swords at Nya and Sensei which pinned them to a tree. "Psssh, pathetic." He smirked once more. "Now to finish you off ninja!" He smiled and aimed the swords ready to strike them down. He then felt someone thrust him to the ground. It was Lloyd. He grabbed two swords and swung them at Morro.

"You're coming with me." He told Morro. He lifted the spirit up in an aggressive way and tied his hands with rope. His new body may have been translucent but his spirit felt just like a human body. He was able to grab hold of him once more and dragged him along as he freed his friends and his uncle.

The rest of the way Lloyd was aiming the two swords at Morro while the ninja were close behind with Wu. When they made it back, Lloyd edged him toward Stavros' tent. The centaur was waiting for them both in his tent. The centaur said nothing but nodded at Lloyd to signal. Lloyd thrust Morro to the ground.

"How the HELL did you make it back!" He yelled at him "Answer me!"

"Ziroth granted me my resurrection." He mumbled to Lloyd.

"Wait did you say...Ziroth?" Lloyd remembered the 2nd part to the prophecy that his mother had read out the day before. "YOU must know about the prophecy! Tell me about it!"

"What prophecy?" He smiled smugly.

"The one in the temple of light!" He yelled. He pressed his foot hard on his spiritual body.

"If you already know about it then why are you asking _me_ -"

"Answer me asshole!" He shouted.

"Ziroth's showed me what you know about the prophecy. Although you didn't read it properly. The reason why your father is in the prophecy is because he's alive you idiot! He's going to be a sacrifice to Ziroth! I wasn't supposed to tell you this!"

Lloyd dropped his weapon. He trembled and let go of Morro.

"Father..."He whispered with tears in his eyes.


	12. The spirit and the human

**Hey guys! After all these weeks I'm finally back and writing chapters again. I'd also like to apologise because I didn't write a chapter last week like I should have done so that's why this weekend I'll write two chapters the length of the ones I missed. So far Lloyd has just found out that his father's ALIVE!DUN DUN DUN! So from this chapter Morro's going to be with the ninja! Anyway enough talking. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you later!**

"Fath...er..." He stood there stunned. He didn't know what to say or do. Should he give Morro payback? Should he not believe what he was saying? Whatever the case tears welled in his emerald eyes. He had never thought about his father's spirit trapped forever in the cursed realm, endlessly wondering if he'll ever find happiness again. But Morro had told him his father was alive and now he was going to be a worthless sacrifice to a heartless spirit. Lloyd slowly walked up to Morro. He knew how much he wanted him to feel his father's pain. But he was a spirit he couldn't hurt him. Could he? Surprisingly he already saw a punch mark on his cold, dead face. Morro looked stunned but shook his head to snap out of it.

"You're a real violent person aren't you?" He said but not mocking this time "And yet even though it makes our foolish minds satisfied, it solves absolutely nothing." He looked at Lloyd with a concerned face "But you aren't doing this for satisfaction. You're doing this because of what a fool _I've_ been." He looked down to the ground and then stared back at Lloyd. "I may seem like an idiot but really I'm not. I've always been protecting you and the ninja from the shadows to return back the favour but how could I have thought that? You've been suffering and suffering. You've sacrificed yourselves countless times and you still suffer in return." Tears started to stream down his glowing face and roll of his cheeks. Was Morro actually...crying?

"You've done nothing wrong..."

"What?"

"I said you've done nothing wrong! It's not just us who suffered it's _you_! Always devoting your life to what people tell you to do and now look! You became a cursed soul just because you were desperate in being the green ninja! The only good thing people allowed you to become! Not only has that but to save people's lives! Endlessly trapped in the cursed realm! And then what?! You only unleashed the preeminent because of the anger and the sadness you held inside! And you still blame yourself and look to our side of the story?!" Now it was Lloyd's turn to cry. He had never understood Morro's grudge till now. He held Morro close to him and kept him there. Lloyd was hugging him. This made Morro feel unsure how to react. But all the same he gave in and hugged him back.

"Don't feel bad Morro...please. You've always protected us that's more than enough..."

It took Lloyd a long time to notice that he could actually feel Morro's body. His warmth and his long strands of black hair. Morro seemed almost alive. But it was obvious that Ziroth had resurrected him. So why did he still look like he was dead?

Morro let go of Lloyd. He then started to laugh. Not menacing or evil. Just a pure innocent laugh that formed on his face. This then encouraged Lloyd to do the same. Eventually they stopped almost in tears again.

"I'm just so glad that Stave left as soon as he gave me the signal!" Lloyd chuckled but still breathing uneasily.

Morro didn't reply but just by body language Lloyd could tell that Morro was happy ad wanted to say the same thing. But he did manage to say one tiny word out loud.

"Friends?"

Lloyd was puzzled yet touched by what he had said "Friends." he answered back with a smile on his face.

The word echoed in Lloyd's mind. Friends... This word somehow comforted him. Either way he was happy. He knew that from now on things would be different.

"Thank you Lloyd." Morro smiled happily at the blonde-haired. "I've never met anyone as kind as you. You really do take from your father..."


	13. Clueless Jay

**I know I'm the worst writer ever! I haven't done my story in ages so I'm doing it now while my brother still has tutor** **. Wish me luck for my Spanish assessment on Wednesday!**

Lloyd sighed. He had barely got any sleep last night. He was so busy with Morro. They were endlessly chatting about the new experiences they encountered ever since Morro was plunged into the sea. When Lloyd talked to him he felt he had known him all his life. Of course he wasn't as near as close to him as the ninja but still. If he got to know him better, Morro could become as close to im as the ninja. Lloyd even told him about Natasha!

It was another training day but today was different. After training, the mission was going to start and Morro was coming with the elemental masters since he was one of them. One thing Lloyd was worried about was when the ninja found out about Morro coming along. That was going to be hard...

Lloyd greeted his friends so cheerful his friends were confused.

"Well...what happened to the grumpy guts today?" Kai asked in a tease.

"Shut up!" Lloyd punched Kai gently on the shoulders in a friendly way.

Kai ruffled his hair. "Just glad you're happy big-shot!"He smiled "Especially since today's the mission!"

Oh yeah! Morro! Dang... he had to tell them soon or things would get heavy later on if they see him out the blue. It's better late than never...

"Guys...I got something to tell you." Lloyd said still with a smile but slight grief appeared on his face.

"What's up?" Cole asked reassuringly.

"Well...someone else might be coming..."

"Who?" Cole asked once more.

"Morro."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at the top of their lungs.

"How could Stave let MORRO on the mission?!" Jay asked disapprovingly.

"Well..."

"He could be up to something!"

"Maybe he wants to possess you again!"

"He might try to kill us like he did YESTERDAY!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I get it! Cole he's not up to anything, Nya don't worry I won't let him do that and Jay he wasn't actually going to kill you he was just framing it all he told me yesterday!"

They all looked puzzled. "Wait don't tell me he got into your brain again and just framing _this_!" Jay shouted.

"Jeez Jay keep it down! Look no, he didn't possess me AGAIN. But he has done something else to me. He's made me my _friend_."

"Wait he forced YOU to become his FRIEND?! I knew this would happen!" Jay stopped because everyone looked at him sarcastically.

"He means he _became_ his friend. And agreed to it. Not forced to do it!" Nya hissed.

"OHHHHHH!" Jay answered. Lloyd face palmed himself. When was Jay ever gonna learn?

 _Okay guys that's all I had time to do. Got to revise and do homework soon. Hope you enjoyed this very short chapter and I'll see you later!_


	14. Valentines special!

**Hey guys! At last! I'm able to update on time! Well anyways** **. I was thinking about making a story about Valentines Day! NINJAGO SPECIAL! But I thought why not do a Valentines chapter insteadXD. Not been the best at romances** **but I'll try to keep this at T state and try and make fangirls (and fanboys!XD) jump for joy! I'm not saying who's going to be based in this** _ **romantic**_ **chapter! And it's probably gonna be** _ **okay**_ **for you guys! (hopefully). Anyway hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you later!**

"Yeah sorry about being so dumb earlier." It was Jay apologising to Lloyd about an hour earlier. "But lemme tell you something. The others aren't entirely okay with Morro coming along either." He sighed.

Lloyd sighed. "You're not stupid, you're just clueless...in a good way of course. That's what makes you so funny. And I gotta say, the group wouldn't be the same without you." He smiled at him.

"Thanks Lloyd. I think I already know what it's like when _you're_ not here!" Jay laughed. So did Lloyd. "The team wasn't organised and we were forever getting stuck. We were hopeless without a leader! But...what upset us the most was...your safety." Jay was silent but shook his head to stop thinking about Lloyd's horrible experience. "Hey Lloyd, still got your father's robe?"

Lloyd looked at him and smiled. Putting some of his chest down so Jay could see the robe peeking out from his ninja suit. "I'll never take this thing of..." He smiled but eventually found tears rolling off his cheek.

"You alright Lloyd?" Jay asked him, concerned. Lloyd wiped his eyes in a hurry and told him he was fine, but Jay shook his head.

"It's your father isn't it?"

Lloyd nodded. Jay smiled and patted his head.

"Lloyd...your father's happy. He's so proud of you. Plus he's in a better place right?"

"No... he's not dead."

"Why do you think that, isn't that what you told us?"

"He survived the rampage of the preeminent. Morro told me."

"What?!"

 _*Sigh* This is going to take a lot of explanation._

Jay was clearly disturbed hearing Lloyd's explanation. "Woah...So, all this time when we were grieving over him, he was...alive?! Poor guy..." He was silent for some time. "He may have been Lord Garmadon but he was one of the best guys I've known. Almost like a father to all of us...Can't believe we misjudged him."

"I-I'll see you later Jay. Let's not talk about this okay?" Before Jay could answer, Lloyd ran off into the distance.

 _Later on... ;)_

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd jumped from his bed in a startled manner. No one had come into his room for a while now.

"Hey it's me!"

Lloyd looked up, only to see Tasha standing in front of his bed. She looked upside down to Lloyd since they were facing opposite angles, head to head. She bent closer into his face.

"You alright?"

Lloyd nodded awkwardly as if he was a child and Tasha was his mother.

"What's with the stare and the toddler-act?"

Lloyd blushed at how he looked at her. "S-sorry." He said but not as a little kid anymore.

"Hey Lloyd. You know I'm not 16 and over like the others right?" She looked at him sternly. "I'm actually 13..."

Lloyd looked at her. What _proper_ age was he? Well he turned 15 when he had the tommorow's tea. So...he must be 13 too.

"So am I."

She looked at him as if he were mad.

"Tomorrow's tea!" They both shouted out. They then both blushed, then laughed. They chatted endlessly, reminding Lloyd of him and Morro. They let out everything in that one second, their feelings, thoughts and their worries. But then Tasha told Lloyd she had to go.

"I'll see you later okay? It was really nice talking to you but we would be dead if Stave caught us."

Lloyd and Tasha were still sitting down. He wanted to let out his feelings in that moment. But he had to stop himself just for the reason of embarrassment. But he couldn't. He clasped her hair and brushed it behind her ear. He then clasped her cheek with his fingers and at the same time pressed his lips unto hers. He had kissed her. It was only a short one as he released it quickly. He then realised what he did.

"U-uh...* _Oh God*_ , I'm sorry about t-that I got ahead of mysel-"

Tasha rolled her eyes and kissed him back(Still short!). She released it and smiled.

"Thanks for doing that, it was enjoyable..." She left the room and turned back. "Oh and by the way, your cute when you stammer like that..." She left the tent, leaving Lloyd...speechless.


	15. Death in the face of fear

**Hey guys! Late update *again*, but I gotta stop mentioning this because it'll happen most of the time anyways. So...my "Valentine's day special" wasn't the best. There were no cute moments. Just 2 short kisses and a line from Tasha. That's...it. So sorry about being a bit lazy with that one. I guess it's because I was afraid of the age rate(If u get what I mean). So...hope you understand! Also I've just recently seen season 6 of Ninjago, I gotta admit, I was pretty disappointed with it; it just feels that they literally didn't think the story through. It's just random things that are happening, first I think it's about Clouse, then it's about a Gin!? Then some other weird stuff happens...Welp, my story has less of an effect now...Idk, but that's just my opinion, and if you enjoy season 6 then sorry about this message'** **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you later!**

"I don't understand my life anymore..." Lloyd stammered at the breakfast table. It was the morning before the mission started and Lloyd had walked in 5 minutes late. And this was all that he said.

"Hey you okay kiddo?" Cole asked him with a weird smile "Cat got your tongue?"

"NO! Look...just...it's just that something happene-"

"THE MISSION STARTS IN ONE MINUTE!" Lloyd was interrupted by Stave's call. _Oh crud! Did I wake up late?!_ He thought to himself.

"I uh...gotta go."he said to his friends before he walked off.

 _Later..._

Griffin and the rest of the elemental masters were put into a large group. Lloyd was still pretty bothered by Griffin being their leader. _He_ was normally in charge. He didn't like to be told what to do. Especially when he was a young 8 year old kid _ **(Sorry I don't know his actual age as a child).**_ But he accepted his role anyway. Stave then started to lead them to the coast of the island, he then stopped, and signalled Griffin. Lloyd was confused, but the master of speed jumped up to summon his elemental dragon, then the rest of the elemental masters, including Lloyd. Misako, Wu and Stave watched as they flew off.

"Aren't they coming with us?" Jay said, breaking the silence.

"They're not; Stavros said we needed to do this mission _alone_." Griffin answered, "This is a _solo_ mission after all, isn't it?"

Jay stayed silent for the entire ride, in fact everyone did. Lloyd looked around only to see Tasha on her "Time dragon". He smiled and thought of how she had kissed him.

 _Does she seriously like a guy like me?_

He sighed. Maybe it wasn't the best time to think about this.

They finally arrived to their destination. It was Stixx _ **(I can't even remember how to spell this lol.)**_.

"What are we doing _here_?"Camilla asked looking pretty peeved.

"This is where the preeminent was destroyed, so, doesn't that mean this mission is about-"

"Finding out more about this "Ziroth" guy, was that what you were gonna say?" Griffin asked him adding a sarcastic tone to his voice, including a grin on his face.

"Yeah that's _precisely_ it Griffin." Lloyd added.

Shade suddenly pulled out the realm crystal.

"Wait, woah woah woah! WHAT do you think you're holding?!"

"The realm crystal. Wu entrusted me with it."

Jay stammered furiously. Him, Cole, Nya, Kai and Lloyd were the NINJA. And Wu was supposed to trust THEM the most. Why SHADE?

As Shade held the realm crystal to the air, a great mix of blue and black swirled above them, and not long after, swept them up into its mystic contents.

 _Uh...where...am I? The last thing I remember was...using...the...realm crystal...?_

Lloyd slowly rose to his feet. He immediately smelled a foul odour which made his stomach churn. As he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on human remains. The body was old and only the slightest bit of rotten flesh was still awaiting its fate to decay. The eyes were disturbingly bloodshot and pulled by the eye sockets. The body had a shocked expression which would send a chill down the spine of any human being. The mouth open, missing a tongue, and its intestines ripped from the lower waist. Judging by the hair and waistline this body looked like a middle aged woman. And looking at her clothes judged that she was a ragged servant that existed many years ago. Flies surrounded her, along with maggots crawling in and out of her bare ribs and her empty eye sockets.

Lloyd stammered in shock and horror to see such a horrifying corpse who had the most disturbing death. He put his leg behind him to step back only to find himself squishing her ripped intestines with his feet. He tripped and fell onto the ground behind the corpse.

 _What the heck is this?!_

Still stammering and breathing frantically he looked around him. Everything was a dark void coverd with unholy spirits roaming around, they were all visions of black mist. Some of them were in agony. Some of them were full of hatred. Some of them filled with confusion. Some of them at the high end of insanity.

Lloyd's eyes widened and his breathing wavered. He fell on his knees, looking at the ground still frantic, his hands covering his head.

 _Why am I alone?! Why am I here? Where is everyone?!_

Lloyd's thoughts were paused as he felt a cold, trembling hand grip his shoulder. He turned around to see one of the black spirits, their top part turned sideways in a sickening way.

I-wil-l-nev-er-forg-et I-wi-ll-nev-er-for-give I'-ll-kill-y-ou-al-l

Lloyd gagged as the black spirit's "hands" gripped on his neck, and forced him to the floor. He choked, desperate for breath, but its grip was firm and tight. It had such an unnecessary strength in its misted body. Lloyd's eyes rolled backwards. Tears swelled from his bloodshot eyes. Saliva and blood dripping from his mouth. He felt his neck giving into the force. His irises were no longer visible. He welcomed death with open arms...


	16. Sibling talk

**Hey guys! I decided to post one day later to STILL make up for how many weeks I missed. Anyways, I was really happy with chapter 15. It was actually one of the best chapters I've done! Hope you think so too! Also, I'M SO SORRY FOR SAYING THAT ABOUT SEASON 6 DX! As soon as I saw Kairocksrainbow's I felt that DX. (A fan fiction reviewer. KRR is anonymous but an amazing reviewer. Seeing reviews done by KRR makes me happy! I especially liked the chocolate chip commentsXDShow KRR some comment on the reviews! Sorry to embarrass you KRR! Anyway back to what I was saying ;) ) I was like "Why do I have to be so different to everyone?!" IdkXD Anyway, back to chapter 16! Hope you enjoy! ;) Bye!**

 _...? What...happened?_

Kai stood up to find himself in a dark void, swarmed with spirits and little floating islands supporting the dimension itself. Not all colours were black. Some grey, some purple colours swarmed the islands and the dark void surrounding them. Kai gasped to find Nya lying on the ground unconscious. He rushed to her in panic.

"Nya! NYA!"

"Huh?"

She slowly lifted herself with her hands and sat up.

"Was-sup-Kai-Is-it-lun-ch-time-al-ready." She said to him in a weary voice. Her eyes were only slightly open and looked at Kai as if she had woken from a late night's sleep.

"Don't WASSUP me! Get a hold of yourself!" He shook Nya frustrated and scared. Things would of at LEAST have been better at this situation if he wasn't the only one conscious. "Remember when Shade pulled out the realm crystal and everything went black?!...well...we're here now!"

"Oh...OH!" Nya rose to her feet in a flurry. "Where are we?!" She started to panic frantically. "We were just WITH everyone a second ago! Did they leave us?! Did we split up?! Are they HURT?!"

"Calm down Nya! It's okay! I'm sure they're fine. But first, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alr-aah!" She yelped in pain. She sprained her ankle when she fell to the ground. Her ankle wasn't badly twisted, but she limped and struggled to walk.

"Are you alright? You've sprained your ankle!"

"I know, but I'm fine."

"No you're not! Come on let's go to that building so you can get some rest."

He pointed to a derelict wooden building, it looked like a Japanese house.

"Are you sure bro? This doesn't look like a safe place." Nya asked, suspicious.

"It's better than being with these freaks." Kai said looking at the spirits and pulling a face of disgust.

...

"Whelp, this is the place! Let's give you some rest, I'm tired myself from helping you walk around!" Kai laughed heartily while Nya playfully punched him in the arm. They walked in the building. The house was dark but Kai lit a flame in his hand to brighten up the building.

"Are you sure you should so that? You'll burn your hand soon."

"Nah...I'm fine! You really are a scolding mother aren't you-"

Nya threw an entire gallon of water on top of Kai. It was cold, and now all of his clothing was wet and damp.

"REALLY appreciated Nya..." Kai laughed sarcastically. Nya giggled as if she were a child. Kai smiled. Even though they were stuck in a dark void full of black mist, he'd always have that playful, protective and cute sister alongside him!

"Hey look at that room!"

"What room Kai?"

"It says 'clinic'. Maybe we could take you there."

The Japanese building WAS a house, except there was a waiting room and a clinic here. Whoever lived here was probably a doctor or nurse.

...

"Is that better Nya?"

"Yeah! It feels good thanks!" Nya looked at his brother who was wrapping bandages round her leg to support her balance.

"If only I could give you a cast and crutches too." Kai sighed, looking around hopefully as if one would appear any moment.

"No really Kai! That's fine! Thank you!" She hugged her brother from the side clutching her arms round his shoulders and arms.

"Heh..." Kai replied flushing.

"Oh, Nya, you wait here, kay? I'm gonna go and freshen myself up in the Wc..." He said adding a silly, casual tone of voice. This made Nya laugh.

"Okay you troublemaker! But don't leave me hangin' kay?"

"Kay."

Kai walked to the door, before he closed it, he said "Let's find a way outta here soon! And if you need me, then just yell for me, if there's trouble, then scream got it?"

"Got it!"

Kai closed the door. And Nya looked up from her bed, staring into space.

"Kai..."


	17. I don't want to lose you

**Hey guys! Still updating as soon as I can! (for...ya know:)-See what I did there? XD. Okay, enough with the jokes. So just to confirm, all of the elemental masters ended up in the same place, because I know I jumped from Lloyd, to Kai and Nya. If the realm crystal was used to go to a realm then they'll all end up in the same realm, same spot. But you ask, "How did they end up in different places of the twilight realm, when they're supposed to be together?"(Not spoilers, revealed in story already :])-Chubby face!-I GOTTA STOP WITH THE JOKES!XDXDXD) Well...let's just say it'll all be revealed later! ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see ya'll later!**

Humming her favourite tune, Nya happily looked up as she lay in the "infirmary" bed, patiently waiting for her brother.

"What's taking that sucker so long?!" She giggled to herself, "I bet he's showering himself with deodorant to make himself look nice for Skylar." She smirked "But why oh why would he do that now?" She sighed sarcastically, still smiling. She slowly rose to her bed.

The lights flickered and switched off.

"Oh for God's sake! REALLY?! The lights flicker out NOW?" She slowly walked to the light switch, the bandage Kai gave her made her limp less, and she didn't feel pain.

"Man, he did a good job on this!" She paused to say.

She kept walking to the light switch, feeling her way around blinded by the blackness surrounding her. She kept running her hands through the wall, until she felt the door. But as she turned to put her hands to the door, she froze.

 _What the hell is this?! Why am I frozen!? Why can't I SPEAK!?_

She still stayed affixed in her position, helpless to whatever danger was yet to come. Although unable to move, she turned her eyes round to look behind her. A shadow of mist appeared behind her. Then she remembered Kai.

 _If I call for him, he'll save me-no...like that's gonna happen. I can't even move my lips in the slightest._

"C-o-m-e—h-e-r-e—m-y—c-h-i-l-d"

Nya tried to scream, but could not get one word out, she watched helplessly as two misty-like arms reached out to grab her.

...

Kai turned on the tap to wash his face. He inspected the water carefully in case it was some sort of disgusting sewage water. He splattered some on his face. The cold water sinking in to his skin, drips of water running down his face.

"Damn! This tap water is fresher than the taps in Ninjago!" He smiled, water on his face. He walked out of the bathroom.

"I bet Nya's waiting for me, I'd better go check on her-"He was interrupted by slow footsteps and a crash just behind him. He quivered in shock and slowly turned his head to the sound. Behind him was Nya's lower waist, her knees on the floor. The top half of her was missing with her intestines sticking out of her waist. A big pool of blood on the inside of her empty waist.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks he stepped back and accidentally stood on her intestines, squeezing and oozing the blood out. He trembled and yelled when suddenly, the lifeless body disappeared. Leaving a talisman in place.

 _Your sister is not dead, but is in the process of the situation, you must save her now Kai_

"NYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" He yelled running for her.

Nya struggled as the spirit seeped into her nose and mouth, her eyes rolled back, still choking, when she heard a scream.

"NYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"KAAAAAIIIIII!" She finally screamed. The spirit left her and took form in a far distance. Watching her cough and gag in front of itself. The spirit still came for her.

"W-h-y—a-r-e—y-o-u—r-u-n-n-i-n-g—f-r-o-m—m-e—m-y—c-h-i-l-d-?"

Nya tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. The spirit came to her and Nya turned around to find it staring at her face to face. Eyes bloodshot.

"C-o-m-e—o-v-e-r—h-e-r-e"

Nya gave one last tug on the door, it still didn't open. She screamed, until she heard someone from the other side.

"NYA! IT'S OKAY I'M HERE!" Kai tried to set the door on fire, but his elemental powers didn't work. He started to force it with his arm. Running and bashing it, until finally, it broke. Nya ran like the wind and reached out to Kai, still screaming, she missed and collapsed to the ground. Kai helped her up.

"COME ON WE GOTTA GO!" He shouted.

They ran frantically, panting but not daring to stop. Then they reached the exit. The spirit reached out and pulled Kai by his collar. She ran towards the spirit and tried to fight it. But every time she hit, the spirit just took it and the hit came through its body, like trying to punch pure air. She collapsed onto the floor in a struggle. Trying to protect herself she grabbed an object of the floor and held it in front of her to fight. She realised it was just a piece of paper. But all the same, the spirit vanished into thin air.

Kai and Nya then fell flat on their face as the building disappeared. They panted and gasped for breath.

Then Kai burst to tears. "I'm so sorry sis! I didn't protect you like I should! And for one second there I could've LOST you!"

Nya stared back. Her voiced wavered, her eyes slightly closing but opened, tears welling in her eyes.

She hugged him "No it's MY fault! I should have been more independent! That's what I've been trying to achieve this whole time! Right?! Without someone to help me!"

They cried, and sobbed into each other's arms. They didn't want to let go. They didn't need to...


	18. The time of the past

**And here's chapter 18!..that was a bad intro. Btw:I think I might've spelt Skylor's name (I always spelt it as SKYLAR)wrong0.0. Also this is a late update, AGAIN. Turns out that when I tried to turn on my laptop, it wouldn't turn on, it ran out of battery power. I tried to find the charger, but...I couldn't find it. Finally my Mum found it...somewhere?...idk. Anyways...I've got nothing else really to say. So...uh...see you all later!..yep I suck...**

 _Urrgh...what?_

Tasha rose to her feet to find herself in a dark void.

"No...not this place again."

She then noticed that Skylor, Camille and Toxikita all sprawled across the ground, unconscious. She approached Skylor and shook her by the shoulders. She opened her eyes.

"Tasha?" She asked confused. She looked around and gasped as she saw the void. "Where ARE we?!" She got up, frantic, but Tasha silenced her.

"My ancestor has been here many times. He was evil and served an evil God. A God that used to control the entirety of the sixteen realms...Ziroth." She paused, expecting Skylor to say something back like she always did, but she stayed listening, looking dumbfounded.

She sighed. "I know this place too well. I was born here, and spent my early childhood as a 3 year old in this dark place. My mind was corrupted with the horrific events I witnessed here. My parents just left me to die...but, when I turned 5, I managed to find some travellers tea from a corpse that was just killed possibly minutes before I came. And I escaped." She said with a dead serious tone.

"Okay, okay you didn't need to give us your life story." It was Toxikita followed by Camille. They had both woken up. "Where are we again?"

She groaned and sighed "I just explained it."She said with her palm to her head.

"Oh yeah...right..!" Toxikita smiled with a grin "I was playin' with ya!"

Tasha ,once again, sighed as Skylor rolled her eyes.

"So...should we...uh...go then?" Camille asked sheepishly, bringing the awkward silence to a halt.

"We can't just go and wonder off! Tasha said that 'Ziroth' guy lives here."She said it with an ironic tone. "And I know that Tasha is...really only 13 and not 17-18-19 like all of us elemental masters. But...the poor girl's lived here for most of her short life, she knows this place better than any of us. So...let's just trust the kid on this one, kay?"

"Understood!" They both chorused at Skylor. Tasha flashed a smile at her and Skylor replied with a wink.

Tasha walked on ahead of them and stopped in front of a shadowed figure in black. She put her hand to its head.

"I-'-l-l—n-e-v-e-r—f-o-r-g-i-v-e—I-'-l-l—n-e-v-e-r—f-o-r-g-e-t" It reached out its hand to grab her but Tasha put her hand to her pocket preparing a talisman.

"I know you were tortured unmercifully when you were alive, but you can't just hurt others thinking it'll solve the problem."

The black mist disappeared forming a middle-aged woman. Her neck was snapped and her tongue was missing. Tasha sighed in pity.

 _Poor woman..._

She handed her a blood-stained pouch. The woman grasped it delicately.

"T-h-i-s—i-s—my...tongue..." She started to speak normally and tears welled in her eyes. "Thank...you..." She smiled, and the very being rose and eventually vanished.

"What...just...happened?" Toxikita asked, ruining the moment.

"All the black spirits living here are people who died in occults. Which means they were damned here, and died in horrific ways. While we're here, we might as well appease these poor souls who are confused, sad and angry."

"Yeah, that was impressive, but...how do you know what happened to them? And...how many TONGUES DID YOU BRING WITH YOU?!" Camille gave a disgusted look, glancing at her bag.

"Well, I am the master of time. Aren't I? Can I not see into the past to witness their last moments.?"

"Okay, THAT explains how you knew, but...just WHERE did you get the tongue?"

"I used to live at the accommodation where my ancestor lived. Before I moved out finally, I managed to find some pretty good spiritual objects in his safe. I never knew why he had them, until I asked Stavros." She paused, and then, began to speak once more. "Come on, we've got to find the others."

Tasha carried on ahead, while the others followed close behind.


	19. The curse

**Yep, missed 4 weeks so I'm posting another! Anyways, here's chapter 19! Enjoy! ;D**

"HEY! Cole! Wake up!"

 _Is that...Jay?_

Cole sat up with a hand to his forehead.

"Why does my...head hurt?"

"Hey man! You okay?!" It was Griffin. He held out his hand to pull him up. Cole obliged and clutched onto Griffin's hand, and just with one pull, Cole was up on his feet.

Cole turned his head to see who else was there with him. All of the males surrounded him: Griffin, Shade, Jay, Karlof, Paleman, Ash, Neuro, Gravis, Bolobo, Tox, Morro and Zane; although there was one _digital_ female present, P.I.X.A.L.

"Where are we?" Cole asked dumbfounded.

"I...think we're at the right dimension?" Shade muttered, not entirely sure himself.

"This kinda reminds me of the underworld, but less...uh...skeletons. I can't see where _Lord_ Garmadon's throne used to be either."

"Jay, that was NOT helpful. Also, why did you pronounce _lord_ like that?"

"Because he's not that guy anymore, well...he's not either of them now..."

"JAY!" Cole hissed. Jay jumped at his sudden reaction. Cole sighed. "Look, you're lucky Lloyd's not here. He would have done worse. But can't you see that we're ALL trying to recover from his death. The last thing we need right now, is for you to make us feel worse!"

"Well, JEEZ, I'm sorry that you have to be such a-"

"Can you both shut the HELL up?!" Shade yelled at both of them. "I know you two have your _issues_ sometimes, but right now, we need to focus on getting out of here!"

Cole and Jay's row came to an abrupt halt.

" _Thank you_. Now, Sensei Wu told us that we needed to go to this realm. And I sent us to the direct place. Was he wrong?"

"I've known Wu longer than ANY of you, and one thing I know, is that he can memorise ALL realms at the top of his head. He NEVER confuses them. Also...we might want to send a message to Wu and tell him we've arrived." Morro ironically spoke, not giving eye contact to anyone.

"Oh, Nya has a hidden communicator on her bracelet. She can-...she...can..." Jay looked around to find that Nya was not with them, not only Nya, but Kai, Lloyd, Camille, Toxikita, Skylar and Tasha were missing too.

"What-...where are the others?!" Jay asked, starting to panic.

"I don't know, but panicking is not a wise option. If we want to find them, then we must not hesitate."

"Zane's right. If we want to find them, then we've gotta team up and find them. Not panic." Cole said.

Shade began to lead on ahead while the others trailed on close behind. They kept walking, until Shade unexpectedly stopped walking. He stared at a Japanese styled house just in the distance.

"Why is there a house in the middle of a void? And why does it look like it's from the medieval times?" Shade muttered to himself.

"Hey, I see two people in the distance! They look like normal humans! Come on! Let's go talk to them!" Jay rushed over to the house.

"Jay, WAIT!" Cole called back, but Jay had already disappeared beyond sight. Cole staggered on behind him as the other elemental masters followed on behind.

Finally catching up to Jay, he stopped in his tracks. Jay stood still.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Cole asked.

Jay pointed. "Look!" He yelled with excitement. "It's Kai and Nya!"

He was right. Kai and Nya were lying on the ground limply. They looked unconscious.

Cole and Jay finally arrived at the front of the house, and so did the others ten seconds later. Jay shook Nya and Cole did the same to Kai.

"Guys, wake up!" Cole said, still trying to awaken Kai to consciousness.

Kai flickered his eyes open. "W-what?"

"It's us! Cole and Jay! Some of the others are here as well!"

Kai finally took a moment to remember what had happened. "Huh?...N-Nya!" He finally blurted out.

"I'm here Kai!" Nya too, had also woken up.

"You guys...found us?" Kai asked, still confused. "How come we were in different places?!"

"We don't know yet...how are you two by the way? Why did you ask, if you were unconscious this whole time?"

"We weren't. I was attacked by a spirit when we both got separated. Kai managed to save me and we got out of here. The spirit caught up with us, but I stupidly held out a piece of paper and, surprisingly, vanished. I mean, how can a piece of paper do that?"

"You probably picked up a talisman." Morro had answered her question on the spot. "They banish evil spirits. But you shouldn't have done that. Talismans are supposed to be used as a _last resort_. When you use a talisman straight away, it can have bad effects. Especially since these shadow spirits are supposed to be the grieving, hateful souls that are contained in those wendigo."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

" _Wait what_ indeed Nya. In the medieval times, there were hidden occults that existed in the day. Occults who found people who were 'worthy of sacrifice' were tortured and killed in menacing ways. Most of these occults worshipped Ziroth, and these sacrifices would go to him. And once he had those souls, he'd trap them in his realm and use their sadness, anger and regret into violent monsters in the form of shadows. The sacrifices continued, and soon enough, the whole of Ziroth's kingdom were filled with these hateful spirits. The first spinjitsu master, however, was not happy with the occults worshipping his evil father. He punished the members of these occults by making physical, interconnected versions of these spirits in Ninjago. In just a week, all of the occults were no longer existent, and all the members killed brutally. Of course, to stop the wendigo from killing innocent civilians, the first spinjitsu master sealed the wendigo in the cursed realm, and sent their spirits back to Ziroth. Since the cursed realm was destroyed, so was the protection from the wendigo. That's why we are seeing them now."

There was a huge silence.

"Wow..." Jay finally said. "I never knew that..."

"Thank you for the... _lecture_ Morro, but we've really gotta-"

"Actually, you should be thanking me Griffin. If you didn't know that, you'd probably continue to damage Ninjago by destroying these spirits."

"Okay, okay, we get it! Now, let's find Toxikita, Camille, Skylar, Tasha and Lloyd and get the heck outta here!" Cole commanded. They all began the search. But inside Cole's mind, he couldn't help but think that they'd never find the others.


	20. Morro the badass XD

**Hi guys! Chapter 20!(Finally!) It's been a while but I've DONE IT! XXDDD. Anyways, to celebrate my 20** **th** **chapter, I just wanna say thank you. You guys have read my chapters, and given me inspiration in the review section! And I even look at my views, and think "Wow...for my first chapter I've got 800 views!" Just for 400 words! You've even put up with my many countless mistakes and errors, misunderstandings etc. So thank you! Anyways, I've got nothing else to say lol. But there is one thing that I just wanted to add. For those who haven't seen the review section, I posted a note just to explain why I added all those...'spiritual stuff' in chapter 18; it's just a little part of the story that was important, this is still a tragedy(etc.) story. If it was gonna be a horror story I would've done that as the genre in the first place. I'm sorry I'm not so good at forming a story** **. But more info is in the review section, so please read all of it if you were not particularly happy with the chapter. So anyways, without further ado! ONTO THE STORY! XD**

It had been hours of wandering the endless void of despair. Tasha took a moment to look around, but no one was in sight. She sighed and continued walking, until she felt a hand clasp her shoulder. It was Camille.

"Are we even CLOSE to finding the others? 'Cuz if not, I'm gonna take a break!" Camille sat down on the darkened ground and pulled out a bottle of water. "Might as well right?"

Tasha sighed. "I guess we should take a break. But...I'm just worried we'll never find any of our friends here..."

"We'll think about that later, but right now, I'm gonna take a nap." Toxikita stretched out her arms to yawn and dumped her bag on the ground. She then rested her head on the bag, as if it were a pillow.

"Wait! What if those shadow-things come back?!" Skylar snapped Toxikita out of her near slumber as she said this. "If we just take it easy, we might get attacked!"

"Yeah, your _absolutely riiight,_ Skylar. You can do the honours." Toxikita once again, tried her best to fall asleep. "You'll be doing us a favour!"

Skylar groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry Sky. I'll help you keep these lazy losers safe from danger!" Tasha laughed.

Skylar gave a chuckle at this joke. Tasha was the only one who was allowed to call her "Sky". When they first met, Tasha was a seven year old girl, and Skylar was 16, just a year before she suddenly extended by nine years. She was sent to Skylar's father to learn more _experienced_ fighting. But really, Tasha didn't follow in Chen's footsteps, but rather, became good friends. It was nice to have a friend like that, especially since Skylar's father did not allow her to interact with many people. Eventually, they became like sisters. Of course, Chen did not think that Tasha was, _the right material_ for him, he said she was _too good-hearted_ , so she was kicked out. She was really glad when she got to see Tasha again a year later at Stavros' camp.

...

It had been exactly twenty minutes; the break lasted longer than expected. Toxikita was asleep on her bag. Camille had fallen asleep with her head hanging limply, facing the floor...with an empty bottle dangling from her mouth. And sure enough, Skylar and Tasha had failed their job of staying awake and were both asleep on each other's shoulders.

No one on watch, no one to protect the group; they were extremely vulnerable at this point. _ **(I made it so obvious that something bad's gonna happen lol XD)**_ A deep and terrifying growl came from afar. The presence came closer, and closer to the sleeping girls. And with one quick swipe, they were in the hands of the big and terrifying creature that stood before them.

...

"LLOYD! CAMILLE! Anyone!?..."Cole shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Maybe they're not here...?"

"I'm pretty sure ALL of us came here Nya." Shade turned to look at the realm crystal, and sunk his eyes deeply into the sixteen parted lines of the crystal.

"Guys...what is THAT?!"Kai yelled while wavering.

The whole group turned over to look where Kai was pointing, and sure enough, a large shadow creature with giant claws was to be seen in the distance. And in its hand, there seemed to be humans inside.

"I think th-there are HUMANS inside those hands!" Nya yelled in panic.

"Wait...is that Skylar?..." Shade muttered loudly while squinting both of his eyes.

"Shade right! Karlof also see others in hand!"

"Come on! We gotta go help them!" Kai commanded the others.

Everyone readied their powers...but nothing happened...

"Why no metal?! Why can't Karlof use powers?!"

"I tried to use my fire element to help Nya earlier, but it didn't work! That's why I used my arm to free her from the room instead!"

"Well you could've TOLD me Kai! We're supposed to be siblings!"

"We'll just use our swords!" Gravis pulled out his katana to demonstrate.

All the elemental masters charged towards the creature. The creature noticed them and swiped his claws at them to drive them away, and sure enough, it worked. They were swept away in a flash. But even so, they got up and attacked again without the slightest flinch.

The battle went on for a few minutes, but no progress was made. The swing of their swords only went through. The only person who was not fighting, was Morro.

"Are you BRAIN DEAD?! That thing is a shadow entity! How do you expect your sword to physically harm it?!" Morro yelled ironically.

He was right. The katanas were not hurting it in the slightest.

Morro sighed "Let me handle this."

He took out a sword that gave off a gleam. He struck it out at the creature who yelled in pain. It then started to rage. Morro ran at it and started to climb on its _body_. And as he climbed, he began striking every _limb_ of the creature. Eventually, Morro jumped off from a high height (Which didn't harm him since he was a spirit) and landed without a flinch on the ground. The creature's entity then began to tear apart, and eventually, melted into a black fluid on the ground.

The elemental masters stood there, dumbfounded.

Then Morro rushed past the fluid and caught the girls who were falling...spiritually. As the girls floated, wondering what was going on, he put them back on the ground.

It took the girls a lot of explaining to figure out what happened.

"Oh God...we fell ASLEEP?" Tasha asked while flushing red.

"Yup and we-I mean, MORRO saved you." Kai answered while sheepishly scratching his head.

"Well, we have everyone then! So let's go home!" Shade pulled out the realm crystal.

"WAIT! We still haven't found Lloyd!" Morro sighed "I have to do the work for you, and NOW I have to remind you that we FORGOT SOMEONE?! Great friends you are..."

"Oh...right" Shade began to flush his cheeks as well as Tasha once did.

"Well, WE didn't forget about him. We are the ninja and we have known Lloyd for a long time now!" Nya protested.

"Of course you did..." Morro sighed. He walked over to the distance and began to search for the master of energy. Ten seconds later, the others trailed after him in a hurry


	21. Runaway

**Heyoo! Chapter 21! So anyways, I decided to do a badass scene based on Morro. I did this because, WHY THE HECK NOT?! XD Also in the episode** _ **Winds of change**_ **,** __ **Morro thrashed ALL of the ninja just in one** _ **blow**_ **. (Get it ;D) So, now, I guess the only person left is Lloyd. Wonder what happens now? 0.0 Anyways, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY!**

It had at least been fifteen minutes. The elemental masters were tired and exhausted, while Morro kept walking without a sweat.

"Can *huff*we*huff*STOP." Kai panted.

"Don't you want to make sure Lloyd is okay? Based on everything we've seen in this void, do you really expect Lloyd to be in perfect hands, especially since he can't use his elemental powers?" Morro paused, and looked at Kai, he was still panting, clearly not listening to everything he was saying. Morro shook his head. "Like I said, _great_ friends you are..."

"Of course we care about Lloyd, but that kid is stronger than most of us _here_. Well, I guess YOU and Lloyd do have your _similarities_. But anyways, I'm sure he can manage." Cole said reassuringly.

Morro sighed. "Fine, let's take a break."

All of the elemental masters sighed in relief and sat on the ground.

"Isn't it around night by now? Shouldn't we sleep?"

"I guess it is Kai." Shade looked over to Nya. "Do you know what time it is?"

Nya pressed on her bracelet. A digital screen appeared. Then Nya gave a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Shade asked.

"For some reason the time says _unknown_. But we have probably been here for hours, so let's just assume it's night."

No one had thought that they would spend the night outside of the camp. So no one had packed a sleeping bag. Luckily Bolobo (as he is the master of nature) had packed sticks...for some reason...They lit a fire (Not with Kai's element, with a lighter that Nya had kept on her) on the ground and went to sleep.

 _Three hours later_

Morro woke up from his slumber. It probably was night by then. Even the void grew pitch black. He turned on a flashlight to look for the shadow entities. They screamed in an in-human way and cowered away from the light. If they didn't light a fire, they would be dragged into the darkness with the shadows.

"I guess the others are asleep, I'll go and search around for Lloyd for a bit."

Morro grabbed his cursed sword and took Tasha's strap that was stuffed in her bag. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow this." He attached his sword to the strap, held the flashlight and grabbed his bag; he set out into the darkness.

After minutes of searching, Morro finally decided to shout.

"LLOYD!"

...No reply...

He called out his name many times, still no response.

Morro decided not to give up and keep searching, although he didn't want to go far away from the group in case they got separated all over again.

...

It had been at least an hour of searching. He sighed and picked up his bag. Inside there was a gleaming pouch with a similar look to his sword. He opened the pouch to reveal a green powder. He carefully reached in for a handful of the powder and took it out. He only had a little bit left and this was the last of what was in the pouch. He blew on the green powder that sat in his hand while whispering a few words, and sure enough, it circled around in the air. It then, gracefully spiralled down to the ground. The powder then spread around, later revealing a trail. He sighed in relief, it had worked. Morro followed the trail, wherever it ended, would be where Lloyd was.

...

The void grew brighter, and it appeared to be morning. Everyone woke up.

"Good morning guys! Well...if it is morning." Kai was the first to wake up.

When everyone finally packed their bags and blew out the fire, they realised one thing as they set off to leave.

"Hey, where's my strap?!" Tasha yelled in frustration.

"It can't be far, have a look around h-"

Shade interrupted Skylar as she spoke"Actually, for that matter, where's MORRO?"

Shade was right; Morro was missing as well as the strap.

"That lying piece of-"

"Cool it Kai, perhaps he just set off to find Lloyd." Nya protested

"For a guy that possessed Lloyd not too long ago, he sure does seem to care about finding him." Cole muttered to himself.

"Well if HE'S gone, then maybe he took my strap!" Tasha yelled while looking for it.

Skylar took hold of Tasha's wrist. "It's clearly not here, but Morro doesn't take people's stuff, that's not really his nature. He probably took it for a good cause."

"Then let's find him, maybe along the way, we might find Lloyd too. C'mon." Kai ordered the group.

The group held their belongings together and set off.


	22. Home

**Chapter 22...got nothing else to say...anyways, see ya! ;D**

"HAVE WE FOUND MORRO YET?!..."

"No." Tasha replied.

"THEN CAN WE TAKE A BREAK-"

"Kai! That is the SECOND time you've asked for a break!" Nya scolded her brother "We've only been walking for five minutes!"

"Well I'm not the best at staying fit then..."

Nya groaned. When was her brother EVER going to be mature?

...

Morro had been following the trail for hours. He assumed that Lloyd was far away. With all of the faith he had left, he hoped hard that he was following the right path.

After a while Morro's walking came to a halt. The trail of green powder had stopped.

"DAMMIT!" He kicked the powder with all of his might "That was the last of it! And it FAILED!-" Morro cut short on his sentence. He put his upper arm over his eyes to see in the distance. Just one yard away, a loose, limp human body lay on the floor...wearing Lloyd's ninja suit! Morro couldn't have been more relieved. He rushed up to him.

"Lloyd!"

He stopped as soon as he reached him. As Morro stood over Lloyd he noticed his face was pale and his eyes were rolled back. His mouth was wide open and his arms sat loosely by his side. But most of all, his neck was bruised all the way around. Not natural bruises, but bruises that were caused by pressings to the neck.

He just gave wavering breaths for a long while. But then shook his head to snap himself out of it. He fell on his knees and tried pumping on his chest to get him back up. This failed to work. He tried to think of something else. What about rescue breaths?...But he was a spirit...When he had finally given up on a solution, he picked Lloyd up. Lloyd's eyes instantly closed and so did his mouth due to how roughly Morro had picked him up. Walking was too slow, so instead of walking, he flew all the way back to where the powder had started. Good! Now all he needed to do was find the others!

...

"I think we should have just stayed where we were. Maybe Morro came back to the camp spot only to find no one was there." Cole interrupted the silence of the long walk.

"Yeah maybe you're right" Nya faced behind her. "Come on guys, we're heading back!"

Everyone turned behind them to start walking back. Kai groaned even more. What was the whole point of this if they planned on heading BACK?!

...

Morro appeared at the campsite, but no one was there. The only thing that was left was the burnt sticks that Bolobo offered.

" _Great_." He muttered to himself "They left."

"Morro!"

Morro turned to look behind him, and he found Jay running and panting, shouting his name.

"Morro! Where were you? We thought you-" Jay paused to see Lloyd laying limply in the spirit's arms. "L-Lloyd? Is he okay?!"

"Who shouted _Lloyd_?" It was Kai and the other elemental masters were behind him.

"Did you find Lloyd? Where is he?" Kai asked, frantically looking for Lloyd behind the crowd of elemental masters.

"Here..." Morro muttered.

"LLOYD! What the heck happened? What did you DO?!" Cole shouted. He shoved Morro lightly, only because he had Lloyd in his arms.

"I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Let's just go back now. Sensei Wu and Stavros could help him." Shade calmly interrupted. He held the crystal above him. Black and blue began to swirl the air once more. The elemental masters didn't make a sound. No one wanted to talk to ANYONE.

The swirl of black and blue then swept up the elemental masters into the contents of its form.

They were going home.


	23. Panic

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 23! But before we start, I'd like to apologise about chapter 22. An author on fanfic named FirstFandomFangirl told me this at first but I have to admit...Ummm...let's just say the title was...EXTREMELY BAD. I named it 'Home' because they were going home? Right? But the problem is...that kind of title doesn't fit with the chapter. They aren't fully HOME yet (If you get what I mean), so it's less effective. I just couldn't think of anything better because I have the SMALLEST BRAIN EVER!...But that's where YOU guys come in! Post a title for chapter 22, then I pick the best one (which will be tough), then I'll put that title! (Mentioning the title's creator obviously) It'd be REALLY appreciated if you could help me DX I'M DESPERATE! Lol, jk, but give me some ideas ;) Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! XD**

The elemental masters had arrived at Stixx once more. It was still undergoing repairs to the buildings, but a lot of building progress had been made.

The elemental masters summoned their dragons and flew off. Morro summoned his wind dragon while holding Lloyd close by his side. Cole and Kai stared at Morro with frowns on their faces. Morro stared back at them doing the same. Kai eventually walked off, Cole turned to leave as well; but just before that, Cole pointed to his eye, and then pointed it to Morro as if to say ' _I'm watching you'_. With his eyes fixing to his in askance, he jumped onto his dragon, eventually looking away. Morro blinked in confusion. He then shook his head and focused on riding his dragon.

...

"It's been TWO days! Where are they?!" Misako sobbed "The mission wasn't supposed to exceed ten hours, and we haven't even received contact!"

Wu sighed while patting Misako's back. "They are strong...I'm sure they will come back soon. If not, we'll have to go there ourselves and do a search party for them." Although, he was scared himself. What happened to his students, the other elemental masters, his NEPHEW? His heart ached to think of Lloyd. He wasn't the best uncle to him. He saw that now. He wanted to let him know how bad he felt, how much he regretted every wrong he did to him. But what if he never got that chance again? The thought of this was just too much to bear. Wu allowed just one tiny sob, only so he wouldn't worry Misako even more than she was. But inside he was crushed. He wanted to see everyone again, safe and sound.

The elemental masters finally arrived at Chen's island. The camp was just a few yards away. They rushed over to the entrance. Stavros was pouncing up and down just a few centimetres away from the entrance.

"Stavros!" It was Jay, screaming and shouting his name at the top of his lungs.

Cole covered his ears "Have you ever heard of the word QUIET Jay?!"

"Sorry. I just feel a little Ninjago-sick. I miss having trees and plants and fresh air!" Jay exaggerated his point by breathing in and out while smiling. Cole face palmed himself at how weird his best friend could be.

Stavros turned around to see all of the elemental masters just a few inches away. "My students!" He galloped towards them and gave them big bear hugs while ruffling their hair. This is one reason why the elemental masters LOVED him. He was a centaur with a big heart for others.

"Where's lil' old Lloyd?" Stavros teased.

The group just stood there with sad looks on their faces.

"Wait...don't tell me he-"

"No it's okay, he's here." Morro held Lloyd in front of him "I found him unconscious on the ground earlier? Can you help him?"

Stavros looked at the master of energy. He gasped to see the bruises on his neck.

"I-I'll see what I can do."

Stavros led the group to the main grounds. Misako and Wu was just a gaze beyond it.

"Sensei!" Jay shouted at the exact same volume as before.

"I SAID QUIET IT DOWN WILL YOU!" Cole yelled to Jay while covering his ears yet again.

"You're back!" Misako sobbed in happiness.

The sensei greeted his students with such happiness.

"Where's my son?" Misako asked eventually.

"Yes, where's Lloyd?" Wu repeated.

"Here." Morro held him in front of the two.

"What HAPPENED to him?!" Misako yelled nearly in tears again.

Wu's heart stopped to see his unconscious nephew.

"There's no need to panic...we need to take him inside." Stavros took Lloyd from Morro's arms. "Follow me everyone, we're going to my tent."


	24. Mind of fear

**Hey guys! Chapter 24! So far Stavros is taking the unconscious master of energy to his tent. Wondering about Lloyd? Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out!...by reading this chapter! Lol jk. Also, most of you don't know, but there was actually a PREVIOUS chapter 24. I deleted it. Why? Well it was the WORST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE. I got too carried away with it and things just got confusing for viewers. I think about...7 people (Including FFF) viewed it in the hour it was still posted to the public. So to those viewers, I'm starting over! So please forget about my previous chapter! IT'S WAY TOO BAD! But then again, I guess every author has screwed up at least once. My family and friends say that I'm too hard on myself. I guess they're sort of right?...OKAY THEY ARE DEFINITELY RIGHT. IT EXPLAINS WHY I'VE BEEN OFF SCHOOL 2 DAYS FOR A MIGRAINE. So let's just get that awful chapter out of our lives and focus on another, BETTER, story. But before we continue on to the chapter...*Deletes the bad chapter 24 off of Microsoft Word and throws holy water on laptop* *Picks up a cross and shakes it in front of laptop* 'OUTTA THIS HOUSE! 'OUTTA THIS HOUSE!**

Stavros held Lloyd in his arms. He sighed. He didn't have a clue of what had happened to him. Neither did the elemental masters.

After many minutes of walking around the camp, he felt a finger tap him on his arm. He turned his head around to see it was Misako.

"Is Lloyd going to be okay?" She asked in concern. A worried look spread over her face.

"We cannot be sure yet, but let's just hope for the best."

They continued walking for some time. Eventually they reached a big green tent. It was just like the other ones, except a bit bigger due to it being two tents connected to each other.

"This is my tent everyone." He announced "Follow me inside."

Everyone went inside his tent. No wonder the tent was bigger. The place was a mess. The first connected tent, however, was neat and tidy. His bed was made and his things were organised. Although, the second tent was crowded with documents and files; there were also big clutters of weapons and tools.

"Excuse me for the mess in this tent." Stavros sighed in embarrassment.

"Well at least he apologised!" Jay hissed to Jacob.

Lloyd was placed on a workbench. Stavros put his ear to Lloyd's chest. His heart was beating. Stavros put an ear to Lloyd's mouth. He was breathing. Stavros breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lloyd is still alive." Stavros smiled.

Everyone immediately relaxed.

Stavros began to shake him. "Lloyd, wake up!"

Lloyd failed to show any sign of response.

"Perhaps you should see into Lloyd's mind Neuro." Sensei Wu suggested.

"I can't promise you anything, but I can try." Neuro attached one finger to his forehead; he then put the other on Lloyd's. After a few seconds, Neuro slipped from reality. He had entered Lloyd's mind.

Neuro found himself back in the void, but a completely different area of it. He didn't see this area before. Neuro looked over to see Lloyd lying unconscious on the ground. He woke up after a few seconds, confused and anxious.

 _This must be showing me what happened to him._

Lloyd then started to walk a few inches, only to see a disembowelled corpse on the ground.

 _He saw...a corpse?_

Lloyd then fell on his knees. Shortly after, another one of the shadow entities crept behind him. It put its inhuman-like arms on Lloyd's shoulder.

After some wavering shudders, Lloyd turned behind him to see the shadow. The shadow shoved him to the ground and began to strangle him. Neuro watched in horror as the entity gave out in-human cries. It seemed as if it was yelling, but no words...Eventually Lloyd gave up resistance of removing the entity off of his throat. His eyes rolled back with tears in his eyes. The shadow then flew into the air like wind blowing a pile of dust.

Neuro rushed up to Lloyd and shook him.

"Come on Lloyd! Wake UP!"

He didn't move for a while, but eventually he got up. This didn't surprise Neuro since this was his mind. He then looked at Neuro for a while with wide eyes, he began to shuffle away from him.

"Stay away from me! No more pain!"

"Lloyd it's okay! It's just me!"

"You're going to hurt me! You're going to kill me! Stay away!" The master of mind tumbled to the ground after feeling a hard shove from the master of energy.

Neuro gasped. All the other elemental masters surrounded him.

"Dude, you okay?" Jacob asked him.

"Y-Yeah..." Neuro replied scratching his head in confusion.

"Did you see what he was thinking?!" Kai asked desperately.

"Yeah...It showed me what happened to him before he passed out. I also saw him, although he was afraid of me. He shoved me and that's what made me wake up."

"Why DID he pass out then?!" Jay yelled in frustration.

"The first thing he saw was a disembowelled corpse. Then the next minute, he was strangled by a shadow entity. He passed out with his eyes rolled back..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"My SON! How is he still BREATHING?!" Misako rushed up to Lloyd to check to see if he was alive. She was extremely paranoid at this moment.

"He's still alive! Don't worry! Luckily the entity didn't try to crush his entire neck. So he just passed out." Neuro held Misako by the arm to calm her down.

"Let's just get him to his bed. He'll recover soon, I'm sure." Stavros picked Lloyd up in his arms "And make sure YOU ALL go to bed too! It's getting late!"

Everyone went to their tents. It was nice to sleep in their beds instead of the ground of another dimension. Morro had recently come to the camp, so he slept in a futon in Lloyd's room.

Morro couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't keep at least one eye off of Lloyd. He desperately tried to wake him up before he went to bed, but he still didn't respond in any way.

Eventually...he fell into a deep slumber.


	25. Safe

**Hey guys, Chapter 25! This is going to be a very, VERY short chapter. I'm sorry, I know it's better to write longer chapters, but this chapter would be less effective if I added something else...(You'll understand later...)-But I will be updating tomorrow, just remember that! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this short! Laters ;D**

Morro sat up from his bed. It was 4am. Still three hours until Stavros would start banging that gong outside to wake them up...with heart attacks. Morro looked over to find Lloyd sitting down on his bed, eyes squinted. He didn't look like he was in his right mind. Morro rushed over to him.

"Lloyd! You're awake! God that took forever...You okay?..."

Lloyd didn't answer for a while; all he did was look up. It was just a minute of staring at each other. Finally Lloyd fluttered his eyes and gave a confused expression on his face.

" _What?..._ "

"LLOYD! Come on! It's me!...Morro...the one you helped a while ago..."

Lloyd then gave him this wide-eyed stare. It was taking him a while to come to realization of what was happening. Morro tried harder. He knelt down and shook him.

"Come ON! Lloyd! Don't you remember me? I found you and took you out of there with everyone else. Do you remember what HAPPENED to you!?"

Lloyd's eyes then widened more, remembering Neuro coming to his mind. His eyes squinted even further, tears welling in his eyes while stuttered sobs came from his mouth. He suddenly threw his arms around Morro, sobbing into his shoulders.

"Jackass! You should've come sooner! You...YOU...i-idiot...bastard...I hate you..." He was uncontrollably sobbing now "Do you know...how SCARED I was!? Why did you leave me?! WHY?!"

Morro didn't know what to say. "L-Lloyd?"

"Morro...you heartless...stupid..." He didn't even finish his sentence.

Morro sighed and smiled. Lloyd was awake AND safe. There was nothing more to worry about...


	26. Happy Birthday FFF!

**Hey guys!...Okay I don't have chapter 26 with me I'm sorry! It's coming up around the weekend so not too long to go XD It's still in progress! This isn't really anything to do with The end of time actually! ^_^' (Pls don't be mad DX) But this is a special message to a very special author on this site! *Drumroll* FIRSTFANDOMFANGIRL! Happy Birthday! And I'm sure many other authors/readers are SQUEALING WITH ME! XD I still remember when I was just a reader on this site =3 One of the first stories I read of yours was Return to the Cursed Realm X3. It was AMAZING and thanks to FFF, I was inspired to join this site! And I appreciate it, a lot! Once I started 'The end of time', I didn't think it was going to be that special to be honest. Until YOU GUYS CAME! I really enjoy every single review I get, and I've had many reviews saying things like 'I cannot wait for this to get updated!' Messages like that just make me feel so happy! Then FFF came to review on my stories and said that SHE loved it too! I just SQUEALED TO THE TOP OF MY LUNGS XD. And ever since then she's reviewed a lot of my chapters. She's given me positive feedback, tips and lots of cute reviews too XD! She's one of the reasons why I'm still writing this fanfic X3! Until...chapter 24, ya know the bad one DX. I kinda lost confidence when I checked over my chapter and realised it was TERRIBLE. I actually wanted to just disappear from this site** **. So, I did the most unexpected thing ever, I decided to PM her APOLOGISING for the chapter. I didn't expect a reply from her...then I did get one! She was telling me that it was OKAY to mess up a few times on fanfic and that she really does love my story! ULTIMUTE SQUEALS NOW! Ever since then I've always replied back and she's always replied back, and I've really got to know a LOT about her :D and she began to find out LOTS about me XD It's always good to talk with her! It's actually a thing that I look forward to the most, receiving a reply from her XD And now things are just so much better, my writing skills have improved and I've learned a few things. And the number 1 thing I learned was to never give up, and that it is okay to make mistakes. It is something easy to remember, but it is never fully taken to HEART. So thank you so much FFF! I really appreciate everything you've said to me, AND encouraging me to just relax and continue with my fanfic!**

 **Am I embarrassing you too much! Well you DESERVE IT! EMBRACE THE COMPLIMENTS MY FRIEND! XD**

 **Seriously though, thank you! And I hope you have a GREAT BIRTHDAY!**

 **~Oceangirl246 ;D**


	27. Forgiveness

**HEYOOOOOOOOOO! CHAPTER 26...well...chapter 27 thanks to my previous message XD!...aaand I'm late ^_^'. I said I would update the day after chapter 25 was posted, buuuuuut...I failed to do that XD. Hope you guys don't mind too much! Btw, thank you SOOOO much for 1,000 views on chapter 1! Whelp thanks for reading! Laters ;D!**

"Sooo...that's what happened? I almost thank that spirit for deciding not to crush your neck!...Well they did kinda do this to you in the first place. But anyway, I'm just glad you're alright!"

"Thanks Morro...Sorry, I think I overreacted earlier. I'm...a real crybaby aren't I? Heh...all the others are gonna make fun of me when they hear this..." He chuckled, but not in a happy way.

"Hey...Lloyd, I won't tell anyone...I promise. Why WOULD I do that anyways?" Morro found Lloyd staring at him as he spoke, taking in every word he was saying. Morro sighed "Besides, you may have the body of a seventeen year old now, but you're still thirteen. You're only just beginning to grow. I-I'm sorry that you're life has been harsh; you know...the fact that you aged, responsibility, getting used to being a teenager and stuff like that. So just-"

"HEEEEY...Morro! Whatup?! Talking to yourself?" Jay sniggered bursting into the tent at an unexpected moment. "You know it's like...nine in the morning...right?" Jay kept pausing as he was chewing a granola bar...for some reason.

"Wait...Lloyd! You're OKAY! You're awake!" Kai exclaimed, bursting through the flap.

 _And lemme' guess...Cole's gonna come in here too..._

" 'Eeey!" Cole burst in, peeking through the entrance as well as the others.

 _Aaand...speak of the devil._

"Hey Morro! Haven't been FOOLING around with Lloyd by any chance have you?" Cole gritted his teeth as he said this.

"LOOK! I get that you don't trust me and all, but can we PLEASE just get along, it's only morning!"

Everyone ignored Morro and rushed up to Lloyd asking him all sorts of questions. Morro sighed and walked out of the tent. The only people who REALLY cared about him, was Wu and Lloyd. Everyone else either didn't know him well, or simply hated him for his actions.

...

Everyone was sat at the kitchen table. They were starving, especially after the pointless mission they did. After a few moments of eating and constant chattering, a chime rang. It was Stavros, hitting a bell to signal attention.

"Attention all elemental masters!..." He began "I understand that the last two days have been very exhausting for you all, so today, we are all going to unwind and relax. No work or training today! Just free time to recover yourselves!"

Everyone cheered. Sensei Wu seemed happy too. He looked over at Lloyd. He had a weak smile on his face, he also looked quite tired. He decided that now was the perfect time to talk to Lloyd.

Everyone went over to do their own things. The girls just started chatting about...girl things, most of the boys were showing off their abilities in a competitive style, Morro had gone off somewhere in the jungle to think and Lloyd just sat and watched the boys. Sensei Wu was standing at a distance, he went to go take a step towards his nephew. But before he could even finish his first step, he felt someone force him back by clinging onto his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Misako standing an inch away. She had a sad expression on her face.

"I-I did not mean what I said earlier Wu. I was just mad at how you were treating Lloyd. But maybe I was overreacting too much as well."

"No it's my fault Misako...I was just reminded of how Garmadon had stole my letter when Lloyd had mentioned him during our argument. I reacted badly, but I still shouldn't have-"

"I know you love me Wu, but I simply do not feel the same for you...The words on that letter were not what made me fall in love with Garmadon, it was his HEART. I'm just angry, that after your brother passed, you would actually mock him like that. Just...please don't do that again."

"I promise." Wu replied "I'm going to talk to Lloyd now."

"Right." Misako nodded. She turned around and began to walk away.

Wu walked up to Lloyd. Lloyd saw his uncle approaching; he didn't give any eye contact. He then felt a finger tap him on the shoulder.

"What do you _want_?" Lloyd muttered, still not looking Wu in the eye. His expression was more depressed than angry.

"C-Can I talk to you for a minute?..." Wu tried to appear calm, but he stammered as he said this.

" _Great..._ " Lloyd murmured

Lloyd sighed and followed his uncle to the jungle. They sat at the nearest tree. Everything was still and silent.

"Sooo...what do you want? You gonna shout at me again? Mock my _dad_?!-"

"Alright Lloyd that's enough...look I just want to apologise...nothing else."

Lloyd sealed back his words. He was not expecting his uncle to say that.

"I...I haven't been the best uncle to you, I have been harsh on you for a while now haven't I?..." Wu paused, and then looked at Lloyd. "I left you in that volcano when you still had the body of a child, your father tried to save you, but I just dragged him away. If it wasn't for Kai, you'd have been dead. I have been pressurising you into fighting, forgetting about how old you REALLY were. I was constantly stressing you about the 'Final battle', and a lot of other events that have happened. Even now, I shouted at you. I even mocked my brother. And especially since he's-...God what is _wrong_ with me?..." Wu began to stammer, he sounded like he would have burst into misery at that very moment. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything..."

Lloyd began to feel an ache in his heart. He looked over to Wu and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry too." He put his arm on his shoulder. Wu looked back at him. "I used to be a spoilt brat as an eight year old. I guess I was acting like that again."

"Did you not get anything out of my message?" Wu chuckled lightly. Lloyd began to laugh lightly too.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Lloyd smiled.

"Thank you Lloyd, even if I don't deserve it." He smiled back.

Silence was all that followed...until Stavros began striking his gong very loudly.

"Lunch is ready. Do you want to go on inside with your friends?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

The two walked back to the hall. Lloyd spotted Kai waving to him from the hall entrance.

"Hey Lloyd! Where ya been?"

"Oh...somewhere..." Lloyd sighed.

Lloyd ran after Kai into the hall as Wu sighed and smiled, walking after them.


	28. Respect your 'elders'

**Heyooooooo, chapter 28! I haven't updated in a while since my computer's wi-fi wasn't working :/ Took me a while to figure out that my wireless access button was off XD *Sigh* I am so stupid :) But anyways, hope you enjoy! ;D**

It was the next morning, which meant many bad things for the master of wind:

1\. They are going to wake early at 7 with the really loud clashing of a gong

2\. Over the top training

3\. Hassle and aggro from the ninja

Yes, Morro was still not quite used to this routine. But this morning, the gong did not wake him up like usual.

"Hey!...HEY!"

"HUH?!"

Morro awoke with a start. He looked to his left to see Lloyd still dressed in his green striped pyjamas.

"You _seriously_ didn't hear the Gong at 7?"

"Woah...that thing is loud yet I didn't wake up?..."

Morro glanced at the digital clock at Lloyd's desk. It was 8:00am.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE LATE!"

"Wait what?" Lloyd scratched his head "It's a minute past 7. I checked. Look at my watch."

Lloyd's watch read the exact time, yet the alarm clock said it was 8:00.

"Well what about your ALARM CLOCK? Why does that say 8 and not 7?!"

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at his alarm clock and gasped.

"Holy sh**...Did you wake up late as well?..." Morro mumbled with an expressionless face.

"How can you be calm?! Do you have any idea about how MAD Stave is gonna get?!" Lloyd shook Morro's shoulders.

Finally realising the situation, Morro's eyes came to a look of realisation.

"WE'RE LATE." Lloyd pronounced slowly, as if Morro did not understand English.

Lloyd and Morro quickly dressed into their clothes and rushed out of the tent. When they finally arrived in the training court, Stavros had a look of fury on his face as soon as they arrived. Lloyd gulped and Morro appeared calm and relaxed. They finally stopped at the left of the court, just standing a few yards away from the group.

"YOU'RE LAAAATE!" Stavros yelled. His shout was deafening to the ears that everyone else had to cover their ears.

"S-So sorry sir! We d-didn't hear the gong, so-"

"So WHAT?! HUH?!"

"Well sir I hadn't finished so-"

"I SAID so WHAT?!"

Lloyd finally silenced his words with a scrambled look on his face.

"There is a REASON why my gong is SO LOUD! And you know why?! So it can wake up lazy slackers like YOU! And because you are so late, you MISSED TRAINING!"

Lloyd knew there was going to be a BIG punishment now.

"FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU'LL NOT SLEEP TONIGHT! INSTEAD, YOU'LL SPEND YOUR ENTIRE NIGHT TRAINING INSTEAD!"

"Yes sir." Lloyd mumbled sadly.

"What was that?!"

"I said...uh...YES SIR!" Lloyd saluted to exaggerate himself. Morro just stood there and sighed with an annoyed expression.

"YOU!"

Morro shook with startle.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

"NO. IS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO SHOUT THIS LOUD?" Morro sarcastically yelled.

Stavros then slowly approached Morro.

...

And punched him.

...

It went right through him.

"W-What?"

"You seriously forgot I'm already dead? My body can be physical to others when I want it to. If it's for attacks, I simply become avoidable of senses. Never really thought about that did y-?"

"2 nights training."

 ** _Lol. I decided I wanted a funny chapter this time instead of a serious one XD Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for being so patient as well. I will also be updating five chapters this week to replace the ones I've missed...hopefully XD_**


	29. Intruders

**Hello ya'll! I've finally got round to doing my second chapter for this week...at 10pm. Lol, thanks for reading chapter 29, enjoy!**

"This *huff* is *huff* ALL *huff* your *huff* FAULT."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. PERFECT."

It was 12am, late at night and Morro and Lloyd were doing endless push ups and courses throughout the entire night. Poor Lloyd was already getting tired, as for Morro...well, let's just say that he's not having a fair share of drowsiness with Lloyd, as, you know...he's a ghost.

"Are you boys tired?" Stavros smirked, standing over them in superiority.

"YES!" Lloyd cried, in hope that his punishment will be over.

Stavros just laughed. "Well keep it up!"

They both groaned. Lloyd, realising Morro groaned, gave Morro a very frustrated stare. Morro chuckled at him in reply.

...

After three hours of hard work, for Lloyd at least, they were both FINALLY allowed to sleep. Everything was peaceful and quiet...

"AHH!" Zayne awoke with a start. He surveyed his surroundings, but the only people in his tent were him and P.I.X.A.L. He scratched his head.

"I swear I just heard someone yell..." He wondered, he shrugged and went back to sleep.

...

"ZAYNE!"

"AAHH!"

"Zayne wake up!" It was P.I.X.A.L. She was the one who was yelling. Zayne arose from his bed.

"What is it P.I.X.A.L? An emergency?"

"Yes! I'm sensing some intruders nearby! I repeat, INTRUDERS!"

"What?!"

Zane quickly stepped outside of his tent and took out his sword. He hid behind the side of the tent, just in case he was spotted.

"Scan for intruders!" Zayne commanded.

"Scanning for intruders...Results: Sixty intruders in total. There are about 5 just in front of you."

Zayne peeked from his hiding spot to see five tall, white figures in the background.

"WENDIGO?!"

 _ **Heheh, sorry it was short. It was for the sake of the cliffies :/ Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post chapter 30 by tomorrow if I can**_ __


	30. Betrayal

**Hello! Looks like I failed to write five chapters last week^-^'That week has been PACKED with events :'D This week isn't as busy so I'll be updating 4 this week (3 for the ones I've missed and 1 extra for THAT week) I COULD'VE updated four at the end of that week, but...then the story would probably be more shorter and more rushed. That's why I do it once a day so I have more time for EFFORT** **Thank you guys for being so supportive of this fanfiction btw ^D^ I really appreciate it :,) Anyways Chapter 30! :D**

"You're right Zayne, Wendigo. It looks like they're attacking the camp in large numbers. That's how they normally hunt for food...that food is...humans, according to the legend."

"I've heard of the legend too. These creatures are a huge threat to the human race! I'll avoid them as best as I can!" Zayne whispered while crouching.

"Zayne! Stop moving! It only senses you by movement, not SIGHT!"

But Zayne could not hear her. The closest Wendigo spotted Zayne and quickly scrambled towards him. As it got closer it slowly approached him.

"Zayne! Look out!"

"What?!"

Zayne turned around. The Wendigo lifted its claws while hovering above Zayne and striked him without warning. It clawed him about six times until Zayne stopped moving. His sytem had shut down. The Wendigo looked at its victim, pleased with its catch. It grabed Zayne's head and sank its teeth into the head. But he was pure titanium. The Wendigo screeched in anger, realising it wasn't human meat that it'd eat, and dropped him onto the ground.

...

"They just keep coming and coming!" Shouted Kai, flaming sword in hand.

Kai was fighting them off with the rest of the ninja. Kai had set fire to everyone else's swords so they were able to kill the creatures.

"I don't think we can handle them all!" Jay shouted.

"Guys! What about the others?! They're still asleep!"

"Okay sis! Wake them up and take them to safety! We'll deal with the rest!"

"Are you sure!?"

"YES!" They all shouted.

With doubt in her eyes, Nya reluctantly ran off to wake the others. She woke the girls, the boys and Stavros just before the Wendigo attacked their tents. They were all guided to the beach, which was far away from the camp.

"Is everyone here!?" Nya shouted, checking to see if she had woken everyone up.

Everyone began counting each other to see who was present and who wasn't.

"I think some people are still missing!" Jacob shouted.

"You're right! Let's wait for my brother and the others first, then we'll go look."

...

Banshee flew to the outside of Lloyd's tent **(For any of you who might have forgotten this character, she's one of the cursed ghosts who was helping Morro in season 5)**

"Huh! Morro! Thought you abandoned us for a second! You know you still belong to Ziroth!"

"I know, I know." Morro sighed impatiently.

Banshee looked around to see if anyone was watching, realising no one was there, she turned back to Morro.

"So...what are we doing with these people again?" Morro asked.

Banshee sighed "We capture the rest of the Garmadon family, the rest of the elemental masters will be drugged with the syringes we managed to fill, and they won't remember ANYTHING of what happened. Of course the Wendigo seem to already have already filled the objective of destroying most of this wretched camp."

Banshee turned to leave, and then looked back at Morro with a stern eye.

"The Wendigo are dealing with destruction, the ghosts are dealing with the syringes, and you'll be taking that family. Got that?"

Morro nodded. "But what if they fight back?"

"Don't be afraid to hurt them if that happens; make sure they're unconscious if they are capable of fighting."

"Got it."

Both spirits flew out of their spot to complete their task.

...

"How long can we keep up!? They've already injured Kai! Without his fire element, we can't kill them!"

"You're right Lloyd! We'll have to retreat back! Everyone, let's go!" Cole commanded.

Jay picked up Kai, holding him on his shoulders. Cole ran with them, but Lloyd turned back.

"Lloyd what are you doing!?" Cole yelled in confusion.

"I'll go see if there are more people who are still in the camp! Don't worry, I'll avoid the Wendigo!"

...

"Huh?"

Misako sat up from her bed.

"What's going on out-"

It soon became obvious. Fire, destruction and Wendigo's screeches.

Misako gasped. She quickly changed into her clothes and rushed into Wu's tent.

"Wu! WU!"

"Huh? Misako? What's the matter?"

Misako pointed outside. Wu's eyes widened at the sight.

"Let's go make sure that everyone's alright!"

They both rushed to the exit, but suddenly a figure draped in a cloak appeared at the exit.

"Wh-Who ARE you?" Misako stuttered.

"Get out the WAY!" Wu tried to shove him out the way.

However, before Wu could shove him, the cloaked figure pulled out a sword and swiped down his chest. Blood spread on the pure, white robes, ruining the colour.

"AAAAH!"

"Wu!"

The cloaked figure then removed their cloak. Misako sitting down with the now unconscious Wu, looked up in horror. Morro stood over her, with an expressionless face.

"M-Morro?!"

"Sorry, but I was NEVER part of your team."

And with that, he striked downwards to her chest, exactly the same way. Misako collapsed on top of Wu.

"Weak." Morro spat "Although, you are old gits, it's no big surprise. But I know Greenie will be more of a challenge. I look forward to it..."

He then grinned in a sly manner.

"Lloyd."


	31. Admittance

**Hey Guys! I finally got round to doing chapter 31 :,) I'm trying my best to fit 2 more in this week, but if I end up missing my objective (again) I'll cover it next week (Which will be easier since there's less chapters to writeXD) So thank you for being patient :D I also want to say that lately I've been making SO MANY SPELLING ERRORS ON NAMES! Like Banshee or Zayne** **it's actually Bansha and Zane. Next time I'll google the name if I forget XD Lol I have bad memory. Anyways, hope you enjoy :D Laters!**

"Guys!" Cole shouted, trying to get the group's attention.

"Cole, Jay! You're back! Wait...what happened to Kai?!" Nya asked in concern.

"Well, a Wendigo injured him so he wasn't able to use his fire element anymore. Fire is the only thing which can fight them off, so...we retreated."

"Where's Zane...and Lloyd?" Paleman asked the three.

"We have no idea where Zane is, and Lloyd's gone off to search for the others." Jay announced "Speaking of which, is everyone here?"

"Everyone except Misako and Sensei Wu." Nya replied gloomily.

"Let's just wait for Lloyd; he'll probably bring them back soon." Cole reassured.

...

Morro had just finished attaching handcuffs to Misako and Wu's hands and had left them on the floor. The sword had only injured them, as intended.

"I just need to deal with Lloyd now." Morro sighed. "But first..."

Morro used his spirit energy to lift up the two in the air. He then sent them to the spirit's ship for the rest of the ghosts to deal with.

Morro put his cloak back on and sneaked out of Wu's tent. He then scattered from tree to tree to try and find Lloyd undetected. After a good five minutes, he finally found Lloyd; he was searching for other members of the camp.

"I've found you Lloyd." Morro whispered.

Lloyd was walking on the path, sword in hand.

Morro began to concentrate on Lloyd's movement and pace while slowly taking out his cursed sword. Lloyd heard the metal's movement and took out his sword immediately.

"Who's there?!" Lloyd yelled uncertainly.

Morro then jumped from the tree he was hiding in and hit the handle of his sword on Lloyd's head. Lloyd fell to the ground. Lloyd, stunned by what had happened, felt his head. It was bleeding slightly. He slowly stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Who are you?!" He yelled at the cloaked figure.

"It's me." Morro said while removing the cloak.

"M-Morro...?"

"I'm sorry about all this, but you've gotta come back with me."

"Why?..."

"It's my job..." Morro sighed, hiding his eyes.

"But...wait, what job? What's going on?! Don't tell me that the wendigo-"

"Yeah they're on our side."

"And everything you explained to us was because...you were part of it?..."

Morro slowly nodded his head.

"So...our first proper talk, your sympathy for me and the ninja, your trust and...our friendship. All of it was...FAKE?"

Morro sighed. "Look, I'm sorr-"

"For WHAT?! If you were faking it then why should you say that?! Liar, bastard, you BETRAYED us! Cole was right, YOUR SICK!" Lloyd tried to kick Morro, despite knowing that his leg would go right through his body anyway. Surprisingly, it hit his head. Morro started to bleed from his head, matching with Lloyd's injuries.

"You...let me hit you...Why?"

"I deserve it." Morro quivered before collapsing. "You haven't done anything to me. Yet I'm doing this...why? Heh..." Morro paused.

"Because if I don't, he'll come to the Ninjago realm and kill you all!...Including me..." Morro finally blurted out.

Lloyd stared at him in confusion "What?"

"I...I care about this place. This was my home. You guys are my friends. But it'll all be taken away if I don't do what he asks!"

"You mean Ziroth?"

"Huh?..."

Morro stood up and stared at Lloyd in disbelief. "How did you know?"

"I've heard his name too many times..."

"Do you...understand now?"

"Yes, but not completely." Lloyd said firmly "Just tell me one thing: Did you really like us...me?"

"Well, sure, some of you sure are a pain." Morro chuckled "But really, this community's okay." Morro smiled. "And I still think of you as a friend." Morro admitted "That ain't changing no matter what."

"Well...if it's for our sake...and yours, what does Ziroth want to do to us?"

Morro was silent for some time.

"He wants the Garmadon family, and in order to do that, we need to destroy the village and make sure everyone else forgets what happens. Of course, a syringe would have to do that."

Lloyd looked at Morro suspiciously.

"B-But don't worry! They only make you forget what happened in a certain time period. The liquid isn't from this realm, so I have to explain that."

"Okay."

"What?"

"Handcuff me. You can take me there along with my family."

"But...I don't know what's going to happen there..."

"Well what's better: Being destroyed in your own realm or dying in another?"

"I guess you're right." Morro admitted while handcuffing Lloyd. He began to lead him to the ship.

"Thanks Lloyd."

"You're welcome." Lloyd smiled "My biggest relief is that you really DO wanna be on our side, but I guess you can't."

Lloyd and Morro finally made it to the ship; he saw his uncle and mom lying on the ground with blood on their clothes.

"What happened to them?" Lloyd asked while whispering.

"I just knocked them out. They're bleeding as well as you, sorry."

Morro took him on board and made him sit handcuffed, with his relatives. Morro gave Lloyd an uncertain look.

All the elemental masters had already been knocked out by the ghosts, and they all began to insert the syringes containing the liquid. Eventually, all the ghosts and Wendigo were on board.

"Start the ship!" The leading ghost yelled to the others.

The ship began to glow green as it floated to the sky.

"This is an airship!" Lloyd said, surprised by the appearance.

"Well, this boat is just stolen, we're actually using spirit energy."

The ship stopped rising and eventually set off into the distance. They were going back to the Twilight realm.

 **HAHA! Tricked ya didn't I? Morro wasn't evil! How could you POSSIBLY think that after EVERYTHING Morro did?!...Hehe...God I'm sorry XD But chapter 30 just HAD to be there ;) Sorry it was confusing at first. But I TRICKED YA! XD**


	32. Ziroth

**HEEELLLOOO! I'm back! Of course, I missed my deadline 3 TIMES. But that's okay. I did 2 chapters last week so I'm doing three this week (Two for the ones I missed and another for this week). So, uh, sorry about tricking you ^D^', you guys probably went ballistic XD I even got a review saying why it didn't make sense to make Morro evil after everything he's doneXD. And I think you know a certain someone who went nuts over that chapter XD (AKA-FFF :,D) It was actually pretty amusing tho :D Anyways, hope you've recovered from those two confusing chapters** **Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!**

The hovering ship finally came to a halt after getting further away from the island.

"Why are we stopping?" Lloyd asked the black haired spirit standing next to him.

"Remember when we first arrived at that weird realm and before that when Shade held up the realm crystal? We're going to do the exact same thing."

One ghost took the realm crystal from the unconscious Sensei and gave it to the leading ghost. Then, he held it high into the air revealing the portal of black and blue once again. Lloyd tried to ask Morro which realm they were going to, but one ghost had already seen them talking before and was fed up of them.

 **(Just imagine a very OLD English accent)** "Oi! Morro! Why are ya yappin' to that lad over there? He's supposed to be yer enemy!"

"Y-Yes, I was telling him to stop asking questions." Morro lied.

"Di'n't seem like it!" He turned to Lloyd "Now shaddup lil' Garmadon or we'll ask Ziroth to kill ya on the spot!" He cackled.

Morro gritted his teeth and stared at him, piercing his eyes as if to say _'If you don't stop blabbering, I'll throw you overboard!"_ Morro WAS one of the high-in-powers after all. He could do what he liked with the regular ghosts.

The swirling portal then swept them away to the void Lloyd and Morro were once in. Once they had arrived, the realm looked completely different. This time, instead of being a dark realm surrounded in shadows, it was a realm full of floating islands. There were many dead trees and rocks floating mid-air, although there was one similarity...darkness.

"Why does everything look so... _different_?" Lloyd asked, surprised at the sudden change in appearance.

"This is what the realm ACTUALLY looks like. The realm was almost empty and dark before because Ziroth wasn't here."

"Ziroth?! You mean he's here RIGHT now?!" Lloyd asked nervously.

Morro nodded his head. "He wanted the Garmadon family to be brought to him, he might as well be here to accept what he asked for right?"

"I guess."

Morro was leading Lloyd with the handcuffs still attached to his hands. His mother and uncle were had to be held with spirit energy since they were still unconscious. Every time they reached the end of a floating island, the ghosts flew over to the next (Carrying the Garmadon family with them).

Once they reached the biggest island, they finally stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Lloyd whispered.

"Look up." Morro instructed.

Lloyd looked up to see an enormous castle. The castle didn't look like it was made from anything solid. It was just darkness surrounded together to make a building. The appearance was quite frightening to someone who had never seen it before.

"Wh-Who does it belong to?" Lloyd asked in curiosity.

"You should know by now." Morro answered.

Lloyd gulped at the thought of what ZIROTH would look like. A huge piece of darkness? A glowing fire of black? Whatever he looked like, Lloyd didn't want to know, let alone _see_.

They walked inside of the castle. Shadow-looking people surrounding the place. Perhaps they're guards? Lloyd thought to himself.

The shadow-people opened a huge pair of doors when they arrived at the end of the hallway, to reveal a large throne room. But no one there looked like Ziroth himself.

Suddenly, all the ghosts bowed down and Morro pushed Lloyd's head to signal to do the same. Lloyd understood and followed his instruction. Then Morro stepped in front of the bowing crowd and kneeled.

"Tenebrarum Domine, clamabo ad te Manus tua et regnum tuum: hoc verum per malum virtutes? Obsecro Domine Deus! Solve odio veni foras!"

He paused.

"Ziroth!"

And with that, the room of darkness began to rumble and shake. All the ghosts seemed somewhat used to this as they kept sill and continued bowing. But Lloyd couldn't handle the sudden disturbance and tumbled forward, flat on his face. Morro, somehow realising this with his eyes closed and facing forward, quickly held Lloyd in a bowing position with his spirit energy. Everyone needed to stay in their positions in order for the ritual to work.

Finally, Lloyd opened his eyes, along with everyone else. He surveyed his surroundings, wondering if the rumbling had changed anything. Nothing had changed.

"I thought Ziroth would appear by now." Lloyd announced confused.

Morro sighed. "I should have told you to stay calm and keep bowing before the ritu-"

The ground then began to open up in front of the throne. Morro hurriedly stood back to avoid falling inside the hole during the process. Then a hand sprouted from the hole and grabbed onto the floor around the hole. Then the whole form slowly rose through, revealing a HUGE shadow of darkness floating above the hole. The floor then closed up as if it hadn't been ripped through at all.

The darkness then rose from the body revealing a dark figure. Lloyd stared at the figure in horror. A dark, demonic figure surrounded in shadows with huge wings sprouting from its back was hovering in mid-air a few metres from him.

Everyone immediately kneeled. Lloyd, still shocked by what he was seeing, didn't kneel like everyone else.

"LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON."

Lloyd gulped and stayed silent for a few seconds "Y-Yes...Ziroth?" He quivered.

"I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU." He grinned slyly.


	33. Hopelessness

**Hello :D I don't really have a lot to say but I thought I'd reveal this to you guys after Chapter 32. Morro said some weird words to summon Ziroth. Well those weird words are actually Latin :) You can go on Google Translate if you want to find out what he said :D Although, unfortunately, the words aren't going to be EXACTLY what I said. There are going to be a lot of 'thees' and 'thys' and questions (For some reason? 0.0) But that's Latin for ya ^v^ Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! XD**

The camp was burned to black. The ocean's tide and the sound of crackling fire was all to be heard. Everyone was lying still on the shore of the island. Finally, Jay managed to wake up. Of course, the event that had occurred the other night was completely forgotten. Every memory of that event was erased from his mind. He scratched his head, wondering why he was waking up from a bed of sand instead of his own bed. He then looked around him to see that every other elemental master was lying on the ground just like he was. He lifted himself from the ground and brushed the sand off of his clothes. He then breathed in a full breath.

"WAKE UP YOU GUYS!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

Of course Jay's normal shouting voice could irritate the eardrum easily. A more forced shout would make your ears bleed. His loudest shout would probably be like having ten Stavros's yelling at you (Pretty much having an entire country shout their hearts out).

Everyone gasped and held their ears tight as soon as they woke up (Which would probably be as soon as Jay let out his voice).

"Oh GOD! I'm DEATH!" Cole exaggerated "The hell was that for?!"

"You guys were just lying on the beach." Jay replied, surprisingly calm.

"The...beach?" Skylar repeated "Yeah, pretty sure we all coincidentally happened to sleepwalk all the way over to the beach." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"This was no coincidence." Stavros replied. "There was a drug inserted into all of us to make us forget what happened that night."

Everyone stared at their leader blankly.

"So...uh...if we were supposed to FORGET what happened, why do _you_ seem to know that?" Ash asked, slightly confused.

Stavros knocked his head twice. Every time he knocked at his head, a metallic sound came out.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"All of my kind are extinct. I'm the only one left. They were all brainwashed by humans with machines or injections. Because we were simply "Test subjects" for them. We were not born normal human beings so we were experimented on for knowledge. One of the scientists felt sorry for me as a child, so he operated on me. He inserted a metallic shield protecting my brain. Now nothing can hypnotise me. That is the reason why I'm the only survivor."

"That's terrible!" Tasha said with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Yes it is. But anyway, thanks to this, I can remember everything that happened the other night."

"So...uh...care to explain?" Nya asked him.

"Well this is a brief explanation:" He cleared his throat "We were suddenly attacked by Wendigo the other night. They destroyed the village and Jay, Kai, Cole and Nya were fighting them off. Later, Nya left the three ninja to wake us up and gather us to safety at the beach. I didn't see everything that happened of course because I was with you all at the beach. But before we were knocked out, I caught a glimpse of Lloyd, Misako, Wu and Morro boarding a ship. Misako and Wu didn't look like they were conscious. Lloyd was in handcuffs and Morro was holding him as if Lloyd was his prisoner."

"S-So Morro-...Morro took Lloyd with some other ghosts and...BETRAYED us?" Cole summarised, at the point of breaking into fury. "He-"

"Cool it Cole." Kai interrupted before he blew a fuse "Perhaps there has been a misunderstanding. _I_ even had MY suspicions, but Morro was good to Lloyd, and he saved him...multiple times. And he was really starting to earn some trust around here. I'm sure that maybe Morro was-"

"What?!" Cole yelled, interrupting him just like Kai had. "He was with those _Ghosts_ of his. There's no mistaking it. He WORKS with the Wendigo. Who knows what mess he brought those 3 into!" He yelled in anger. "I don't care what any of you say, I'm going to get them ba-"

"That's not likely. Morro said he was a resurrection of someone named "Ziroth". Misako revealed that Ziroth was the "creator" of this universe. He was the original being. But he had two sons. Hikari and the Overlord. Hikari is the first spinjitsu master, and I think you know who the overlord is." Stavros explained with a stern look in his eyes.

The elemental masters looked at him, clearly intrigued.

"And The first spinjitsu master had two sons with an ordinary human being. Making them both Demi-Gods. Half human, and half God. Of course, their names were Gramdon and Wu. Garmadon, the older son, then had a child with an ordinary human. Lloyd. What we REALLY need to know is whether Lloyd is a Demi-God,taking after his father. Or just partly a God ,taking after his mother. That must be the reason why they in PARTICULAR were taken captive. And the scroll did say that Ziroth is located in the Twilight realm. Unfortunately, the twilight realm can only be entered with a realm crystal. Other realms have another way of getting in. For example travellers tea. But not the Twilight realm. That's the reason why Ziroth was banished there. All we can do is wait unfortunately." Stavros kneeled his hooves on the sand of the beach in hopelessness.

"You've...gotta be kidding right?..." Kai asked in desperation.

"I wish I was Kai." Stavros sadly replied.

Stavros looked towards the sky.

 _Please come back alive..._


	34. The sacrifice

**Hey guys! Chapter 34! I have completed my deadline XD Now I'll just be posting 1 story per week, or if I have enough time, more :3 Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! XD**

"Why? What have I got anything to do with you?" Lloyd asked with a nervous look on his face.

"YOU'RE MY GREAT GRANDSON LLOYD. DID YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU?" Ziroth knelt down and picked Lloyd up with his giant hands. He then stood up again. His hands felt non-existent, yet Lloyd could still feel himself standing on something. Ziroth was a demon made entirely from darkness.

"Well, yeah, I guess I am. But please, what do you want with us?" Lloyd asked, feeling a bit more braver.

"I WANT YOU TO BE HOSTAGES FOR ME." He replied with a menacing smile.

"F-For who?"

"I CANNOT REVEAL THAT JUST YET."

Lloyd decided he didn't like this guy. He may be a part of his family, but it didn't mean they had to get along.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN."

"Wait what?" Lloyd asked in confusion. He hadn't even said anything.

"I'M A GOD; I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS. ALTHOUGH WHAT YOU SAID JUST NOW IS TRUE. I HAVE CREATED MANY SONS, YET I ATE THEM."

Lloyd pulled a disgusted face.

"PERHAPS I SHOULD DO THE SAME TO YOU?"

Lloyd gulped. He didn't know why this God liked eating his kids, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I ATE MY KIDS BECAUSE I HAD WASTED MY POWER CREATING THEM. I JUST WANTED THAT POWER TO COME BACK TO ME AGAIN. I ONLY CREATED THEM SO THEY'D BE MY SERVANTS FOR ALL ETERNITY. BUT THEY WENT ON AND ON ABOUT HOW THEY WANTED TO 'MAKE THEIR OWN DESCISIONS' AND 'BE FREE'. WELL I DON'T BELIEVE THAT NONSENSE."

"First of all, please stop reading my mind. It's making me uncomfortable. Secondly, imagine if you were the sons. How would you feel if you were being ordered around by some demon for the rest of your life?"

"YOU MAKE GOOD POINTS. BUT I AM NOT THE SON. I AM THE FATHER. AND I'LL NOT WASTE MY TIME THINKING ABOUT THEM. ALSO, I CANNOT STOP READING YOUR MIND; IT'S JUST SOMETHING THAT IS A PART OF ME. NOW..." He paused. "BRING THE SACRIFICE!" He ordered his servants...guards or whatever they were.

The shadow-guards/servants then opened a small door and entered the room. The room looked dark and small. Probably a prison door or something. Finally they came out holding chains and dragged them along. The chains went on for a while.

"Why are the chains so long?" Lloyd asked, staring at the endless line of metal.

"WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT THE CHAINS ARE LONG AND HEAVY SO THE SACRIFICE DOESN'T ESCAPE."

Lloyd looked at his Great Grandfather with uncertainty. "What do you mean by... _sacrifice_?"

"DO YOU REMEMBER THE PROPHECY THAT YOU READ A FEW MONTHS AGO?"

"Yes...wait! SACRIFICE! That was what the prophecy meant!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"YES. YOU ARE MORE INTELLIGENT THAN YOU SEEM." Ziroth gleefully smiled.

"Lloyd!" A sudden cry came out.

Lloyd turned behind him. Misako had woken up, and so had Wu.

"Mum, Uncle!"

"Ziroth!" Wu exasperated

"GOOD TO SEE YOU, MY GRANDSON." He smirked.

"Please, leave my nephew alone! He has nothing to do with this!" He pleaded while shouting.

Ziroth burst into a fit of laughter, a menacing one to be more exact. "HE IS A HALF-BLOOD JUST LIKE YOU WU. HE TOOK AFTER HIS FATHER, I CAN TELL."

Wu gasped and gritted his teeth. He had thought that Lloyd would only be a part God. Ziroth would only involve with Demi-Gods. If Lloyd was one, then who knows what would happen. He then looked to his side to find Morro there.

"Morro?!" Wu stammered. "Why did you-"

"I'm a servant of Ziroth Wu. I have to do this otherwise everyone in Ninjago and I will be brought to destruction." Morro looked down to the floor, ashamed to look at his Sensei.

Wu knew Morro hadn't exactly betrayed him and it wasn't his fault, but, he still brought them to this mess.

Eventually the endless line of chains came to a stop. A person with ruined clothes slowly walked out of the room. Chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. An exhausted-looking man was dragged out. He had grey hair and his eyes were dark purple. He was so weak and exhausted that the chains were the ones moving him from the cell.

Morro looked at him blankly.

Misako covered her mouth with her palms.

Wu stared at the prisoner in disbelief.

And Lloyd froze with shock.

The shadow-people then dropped the prisoner. He immediately plummeted to the ground. He was kneeling and his head was bent. Finally, he got the strength to tilt his head up to look at his surroundings.

"SAY HELLO TO YOUR FAMILY MONTGOMERY!" Ziroth menaced.

"OR SHOULD I SAY...GARMADON?!"


	35. Escaping

**Hello guys! I decided I wanted to update again :) I'm going** **to Florida this Saturday so I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update (Unless I do it late night on my tablet instead of a laptop XD) But just in case I am unable to post during my holiday, I'll be trying to post as many as I can this week, or maybe just one if I'm really THAT busy with packing ^_^' And before we get on to the next chapter: I'M SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO GARMADON! DX I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON OMG D:...Okay, I feel better now :) Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! XD**

The weak man looked around him. He saw his brother and wife being held captive by ghosts and his son was trapped in the hand of the demon. He tried to call their names, but he couldn't. He was too weak to even whisper. Let alone speak.

"Dad...DAD!" Lloyd tried to jump off of Ziroth's hand but Ziroth drew his hand into a fist to trap him inside. Lloyd tried to struggle out, but every time he moved, Ziroth's enclosed hand just grew tighter and tighter. Lloyd had struggled quite a bit, so he found it hard to breathe. Eventually he stopped struggling. Tears ran from his eyes.

"You MONSTER! What did you do to him!?" Lloyd bawled.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ALREADY." Ziroth sneered.

Then Lloyd remembered.

" _He's going to be a sacrifice to Ziroth! I wasn't supposed to tell you this!"_

Morro had already warned him what was going to happen to his father.

"Why is my father going to be sacrificed?..." He whimpered, finally saying something.

"IN ORDER TO ESCAPE FROM THIS PLACE, I NEED A GOD OR A DEMI-GOD WHO IS ABLE TO LEAVE A REALM. IN ORDER FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, HE NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED BY ME, SO I CAN HAVE HIS POWER." Ziroth explained. "BUT HE IS REFUSING TO DO THIS. HE KEEPS USING AN ELEMENTAL SHIELD TO KEEP ME FROM DESTROYING HIM. THAT IS WHY HE IS SO EXHAUSTED. BUT NOW I HAVE YOU THREE. SO EACH TIME HE REFUSES, I GET TO _KILL_ ONE OF YOU." He smiled in an unpleasant way.

Lloyd quivered and stared at his family. It'd either be them, or Garmadon who'd die.

"SO GARMADON, WHICH ONE? YOU, OR YOUR FAMILY? OF COURSE, YOU'D ALL BE DEAD EITHER WAY!" He cackled. Taunting Garmadon in a cruel, menacing way.

"D-o-n'-t...p-l-e-a-s-e..." He hoarsely pleaded. His throat must have been in pain from even TRYING to speak. "Y-o-u...c-a-n...k-i-l-l...m-e...j-u-s-t—p-l-e-a-s-e...d-o-n'-t—k-i-l-l—m-y—f-a-m-i-l-y...o-r—a-n-y-o-n-e—e-l-s-e—i-n—N-i-n-j-a-g-o..." He begged once more.

Ziroth collapsed into laughter. Did this monster not feel any remorse at all?

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHY I'M USING YOU AS THE SACRIFICE?! SO I CAN TRAVEL TO ANY REALM I WANT AND KILL THEM! THEN, I'LL TRANSFORM THEIR CORPSES INTO MY PUPPETS AND THEY'LL BOW BEFORE ME FOR ALL ETERNIT-!"

Before Ziroth could finish, he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He roared in pain. He sounded so demonic that it would chill any being to the bone.

The God looked down to see Morro had sliced both of his feet with his cursed sword. All of the ghosts gasped and gave him dirty looks.

"What did you DO!?" Bansha hissed.

Morro looked back at her with a stern eye. "I did what was right."

Because Ziroth's feet were cut off, he collapsed to the ground, allowing Lloyd to escape from his hand. He then sliced the cuffs which attached the chains to his father's wrists and ankles, and carried his father on his back. Morro also rushed to Wu and Misako and freed them from their handcuffs.

"Hurry!" Morro commanded. "It won't be long before Ziroth regenerates a new pair of feet!"

They began to run off. Garmadon looked to the side of him to see a ghost with the realm crystal in his pocket. He reached an arm out and grabbed it while Lloyd was still near him.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THEEEM!" Ziroth yelled.

The ghosts stopped staring and clumsily began chasing after the 5 who were running off, the shadow-people also. Morro looked behind him and realised they were being chased. He began to swirl his hands and then blew. A massive tornado was let loose which swept up most of the ghosts and shadows.

They finally reached the end of the floating island.

"Dammit! The realm crystal!" Morro cursed.

Garmadon slowly took out the realm crystal from his pocket and handed it to his son.

"Dad! You managed to get it? You're a life-saver!" Lloyd praised him.

Lloyd handed it to Morro. Morro held out the realm crystal and the swirl of black and blue appeared in the sky. They all jumped as high as they could from the island they were standing on and got swept into the portal. The ghosts and shadows began shaking their fists at them as they disappeared into the portal. They had arrived too late.

The portal transported them to the camp that was destroyed that night. They all laid on the ground in exhaustion. Laughing a little bit from relief. Garmadon couldn't laugh thanks to his current state but smiled instead.

He was finally back home.


	36. Suspicions

**Hey guys! Chapter 36 here :D! I guess Garmie's part of the squad now XD Just to let you know, just because Garmadon's safe, doesn't mean that this story's going to be COMPLETELY happy now :/ But rest assured, everything's fine for the moment :) Btw, thank you for 7k views .^. XD Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! XDXD**

"I'm so sorry..." Lloyd sobbed into his father's arms "This is...all my fault!"

It was late at night. Garmadon was lying in Wu's bed for a while. Wu had made his brother some honey and lemon tea to help cure his voice. And Misako had patched him up with some bandages. The family even had a little private cry together in relief too. But after a while, Garmadon began to explain a few things about his time at the realm and things seemed back to normal. No one else knew yet. Garmadon was too weak to be greeted by ALL of them, so tomorrow will be when they find out that they had returned (Because the others took futons to Chen's castle and slept on the floor), AND that Garmadon was back. Wu, Lloyd and Misako had gone to bed after that (Wu was going to sleep in a spare tent that hadn't been destroyed). But Lloyd came back to see his father once more. Morro had come with him after waiting in the forest for some time.

"It's not your fault son." Garmadon smiled.

Lloyd normally hated hugs, especially with strangers (But Morro happened to be someone he hugged even though he possessed him just a month ago), but he enjoyed his father's the most. He felt safe in his warm, strong and soft embrace. Although this time, it wasn't as strong, but that didn't matter. His dad was back. Nothing could go wrong now...

"I think it's time that you went to your bed Lloyd." Garmadon finally said, releasing the hug.

"I can't." Lloyd smiled. "I want to stay here with you, plus, my tent's destroyed anyway. The wendigo attacked us."

Garmadon gasped. "You know about them too?"

"They attacked us about 5 times! Nya, Camilla and Tasha were almost killed a few times!-"

"Well actually you almost died more times than anyone." Morro corrected. "The first time was because you were attacked by wendigo, the second time also. The third was when you were almost strangled to death by those shadow-people the last time we came to the Twilight realm."

"Wait!" Garmadon took Lloyd's hand "You WENT there?!"

"It was an accidental attempt. We were supposed to go to multiple realms for information." Lloyd reassured his father.

Garmadon frowned. He knew Lloyd was a ninja, and that he was capable of facing danger sometimes, but he hadn't imagined that he would be involved in something THAT dangerous. The Wendigo were the most dangerous army of the whole 16 realms.

Morro and Lloyd set up futons in Wu's room and was about to sleep.

"Lloyd. Could you wait outside for a bit?"

"Okay dad." Lloyd replied. Surprised by this sudden action.

When Lloyd had left the room, Garmadon gave Morro a serious look.

"I know what you did to Lloyd a month ago. What _exactly_ are you doing here?" Garmadon gave him a suspicious look.

"I know I've committed an unforgiveable crime. I'm very sorry." Morro kneeled down.

"That doesn't convince me that you won't attempt anything agai-" Garmadon stopped talking when he saw Lloyd come back in the room.

"Morro has saved me twice. In fact three times thanks to him cutting off Ziroth's feet. If it wasn't for him, I'd be ripped to shreds by that wendigo or left to die in the Twilight realm. I forgive him. He's even been protecting us Ninja for some time. A sin cannot be repented, but, I know that Morro isn't really a bad person. He possessed me because of revengeful attitude. He's had a tough life. So please believe me Dad." Lloyd looked at his Dad with desperate eyes.

Garmadon sighed, and then smiled. "I'll believe you then." He turned to Morro and took his hand "I hope I get to know you well, Morro."

Morro smiled back at him. "Thank you sir."

"We should probably get to bed now." Lloyd said, ending the conversation.

"Yes you're right son."

When everyone was finally asleep. Lloyd smiled to himself.

 _Everything's fine..._


	37. Where's Zane?

**Hey guys! I literally just woke up 3 hours ago XD And I've now decided to do another chapter :) It's Wednesday today so I have 4 more days until I go on holiday :D I'm actually updating everyday now XD Unfortunately, once school comes it'll probably be back to once a week. And I'm not sure whether I can update that much during my holiday. So I'm writing as many as I can :) Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! XDXD**

It was 8 in the morning. Normally by 7 you would hear deafening bashing coming from the gong. But that gong was destroyed thanks to the wendigo. Thank God for that!

Lloyd arose from his bed. He looked around to see Morro and his father still asleep. He was so excited to see everyone today, their reaction would be priceless. Especially when they find out that Garmadon's alive. He waited for a few minutes, just to let the two rest, then he couldn't wait any longer. Lloyd rushed up to Morro and shook him hard.

"Morro! MORRO! Wake up! Don't you want to surprise everyone today!?" Lloyd was in a childish mood today. It was very rare to ever catch Lloyd like this thanks to his everyday responsibilities.

"I'm awake." Morro groaned in his pillow. "Why don't you go bother your dad instead?"

Lloyd did just that. He shook his dad until he woke up.

"Okay son that's enough!" Garmadon chuckled.

Garmadon's clothes were ruined. So Lloyd offered him back his robes.

"No Lloyd I can't." Garmadon smiled. "This is yours now."

Lloyd tried and tried but his father just wouldn't accept it.

"Fine." Lloyd muttered. "But at least take this."

Lloyd handed him a purple, red and black one from Wu's closet.

Garmadon slowly took it from Lloyd's hands. "I wore this when I was a young adult." Garmadon sighed. "I don't know why Wu had this the whole time. But I don't want to wear that either, as much as it brings good memories from back then, it also brings back painful ones. I'll wear my purple and white robes."

Lloyd, Garmadon and Morro stepped outside. Wu and Misako were outside too.

"Ready to greet the others?" Wu asked.

All of them nodded.

They walked all the way to Chen's castle.

"This is the only place on the island safe to sleep in. So I'm guessing they're here." Wu suggested.

The two brothers opened the huge pair of doors, until it revealed everyone in the hall. They had all awoken.

"Look guys! They made it back!" Jay screamed. Once again Cole covered his ears.

Everyone rushed up to greet them. All happy and relieved they made it back, especially Stavros who knew of the dangers.

It was only Wu and Misako who entered the room. But eventually, Lloyd and Morro came in, with Garmadon. He was a little bit weak so Lloyd held his arm over his shoulder.

All of them stared, unable to believe it.

"Garmadon?! Is it really YOU?!" Kai asked, still shocked from what he was seeing.

"Well DUH? He's right THERE!" Jay shouted again.

All the ninja and elemental masters who knew him well went to greet him as well asLloyd and Morro. Cole obviously had a bit of aggro with the spirit for a while but all was explained.

Eventually they all sat down to talk. Lloyd explained the misunderstandings with Morro and when they had to see the God Ziroth himself. He also explained Morro realising what Ziroth was going to do and went on a rebellion.

"You ACTUALLY saw Ziroth?!" Stavros asked, astounded.

"Yes." Morro replied. "But it's not over yet. When Ziroth is enraged, he can destroy an entire realm. He could even destroy the Twilight realm this very second and move to another. Which is NOT good. We need to be prepared or even defeat him. Although that's impossible-"

"No it's not." Lloyd interrupted. "In the prophecy it said there was a chosen one who could defeat the God. I'm not exactly sure how. But it said so."

"I think I know." Misako unravelled a scroll. "I got this from the library a few days ago. This must be the third part. Although, it's like the first this time, it's not in English like the second. Zane! Could you translate for us?"

But nobody answered.

"Umm...where is Zane guys?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"I haven't seen Zane ever since that attack happene-...WAIT! If I haven't seen Zane since the attack, then WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Jay panicked (Of course by shouting).

Everyone stared blankly at each other.

"Guys! Search party! Now!" Nya commanded.


	38. Doubt

**Hello guys! Chapter 38 here :) I'm sorry the last two chapters have been a bit boring ^_^' Chapters will get more exciting after a short while. And sorry about missing yesterday ^^' I forgot to publish the chapter I had finished. I'll be writing another one today. Anyways, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY! XD XD**

"I found him!" Jacob shouted.

All of them had spent an hour searching for their robotic friend. Finally, Jacob found him broken and hidden by the destroyed tents.

"Where?!" Kai called from nearby. The rest of ninja were searching with him too.

The four rushed up to the end of the camp and picked Zane up.

"Why...is...Zane...so...HEAVY?" Cole grunted.

"Probably because he's made from TITANIUM?" Nya stated.

They carried him all the way to Chen's castle. They gently put him on the ground and Nya examined him.

"There are a lot of claw marks here, and a faint bite mark on his head." Nya listed.

"Probably the Wendigo." Kai suggested. "But they probably didn't get a meal outta him like they wanted."

Stavros luckily had a material stash kept in his tent and happened to have some titanium. Nya also brought her tools before escaping from Garmadon's monastery. Nya sawed and measured the amount of titanium she needed. She then removed the broken chest piece and replaced it including some of his hair which was slightly bitten.

"There!"

She flipped his switch and Zane's eyes began to glow their usual blue. He was fixed.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"Welcome back Zane! How you feeling?" Kai asked him.

"I feel...good." Zane replied. "Unfortunately I don't remember what happened to me.

"A wendigo attacked you. But don't worry, you're fixed! And it's ALL thanks to Nya!" Jay smiled.

Nya blushed bright red.

"Oh. Well...thank you Nya."

"Oh! It was nothing!..." Nya flustered.

"Zane, we need you to translate this!" Misako called. Ending their conversation.

Zane walked up to Misako and held the scroll. His eyes lit up the page as he scanned the writing. Then he translated to English.

"I know what it says."

Everyone gathered round him to listen to what he had to say.

" _The chosen one must be a half-blood, half human and half God. The ancient mark is scarred on their body, anywhere it could be. They will use the legendary element, and the legendary weapon, to strike Ziroth to his feet. He and his army will be dragged to their doom; the sacrifice of the hero depends_."

"Whaaaaaaat? I did not understand a WORD of that."

"Basically the 'chosen one' is a half God half human or something. And he's supposed to hold a legendary weapon and element. He also has a mark on his body showing he's the one. He'll be the guy to defeat this _Ziroth_ thing. I think what they mean by doom is being dragged to a place like hell or...something? And whether the chosen one is taken down with them or not depends on something? It wasn't very clear but whatever. You understand NOW Jay?"

"Yes Cole, I appreciate the explanation." Jay sarcastically thanked him.

"Well we already know who the half-bloods are." Wu stated.

"Wait...you DO?" Stavros asked, surprised at him.

All the elemental masters looked at him confusingly; the ninja seemed to understand because Misako had revealed it to them roughly a week ago.

"Garmadon and I are actually half-bloods, descendants of Ziroth himself." Wu revealed "But we just recently found out that Lloyd is a half-blood too."

Garmadon stared at his brother. "Lloyd is...one of us? But how can that be?"

"He naturally shared personality and features between you both, but his being was entirely taken from you." Wu sighed. "And the third bit of the prophecy even said that it's possible the hero could be brought down with him."

"That's not true! Ziroth may be a God but he has a liking to lie to people!" Garmadon refused to accept this fate. Demi-Gods normally ended up being involved with the most dangerous battles. To think that his son would be a part of it too...and if HE became the chosen one, what was going to happen to him?

"Come on guys it's just a silly scroll, what if it's fake. Besides, the first part seemed to be from the Temple of light. We just got this piece from the library." Tasha reassured.

"But these scrolls were originally part of the temple of light. They've been moved to the library for history research, although no one understood it since it was just the third. Although I wish what you said is true." Misako sighed.

"Don't worry, whoever becomes the chosen one, won't be facing this alone! We'll make sure to fight with them, right guys?!" Kai proclaimed.

Everyone cheered. Wu, Lloyd and Misako smiled, seeming to believe Kai's declaration.

Garmadon sighed. He knew Kai was hoping they could all help, but sadly, Kai and the rest of the elemental masters didn't stand a chance since they were all human. He didn't want the 'chosen one' to be his son, neither his brother. It HAD to be him. No one else.


	39. Friends and foes

**Hey guys! Chapter 39 here! I'm sorry I didn't get to write a chapter yesterday, I was REALLY busy with packing. But now I'm writing another chapter...on the plane XD There isn't any internet where I'm writing this so I'll publish once I arrive in Orlando (Which is like 5 hours from now DX) It's a 9 hour flight from Britain :,D I'm kinda bored here as well, I accidentally packed all my gadgets with the luggage, and now I'm worried that the screen will crack thanks to the air pressure in the cargo, fingers crossed it doesn't break :( My brother's also screaming and banging his head on the chair loads of times, it's really getting on my nerves DX I hate going on planes D: Especially with my little brother D,: Anyways, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY! XDXD**

Stavros grew worried about the prophecy, so he made everyone do extra training. Normally Stavros LIKED to give extra training, but this time, so many things had happened to all of them. It seemed harsh to do this to them. Although, at the same time, you can't ignore the prophecy's readings, Morro even told them all about how Ziroth could destroy an entire realm and all the creatures in it if he became EXTREMELY enraged. He needed to prepare everyone for the day the God would pay Ninjago a visit.

"Good work everyone!" Stavros cheered as the students carried on with their sword training.

Stavros had organised them in partners. Once they had a partner they would practice their sword skills on each other, and teach each other if necessary. The point of this activity was so they could learn new techniques from each other.

Garmadon looked at his son, his sword skills had improved greatly in such a short month. He smiled proudly. His son was only 13 yet he was already an expert sword-fighter.

Lloyd was teamed with Camilla. Lloyd used to always pair up with Morro when he didn't receive a lot of trust from the elemental masters, but now it seemed okay since Morro was FINALLY accepted by everyone (Well ALMOST everyone). Besides, Stavros had chosen their teams since he thought that they should all get used to _working with different people_. But nobody minded since everyone was already friends since the _Battle of Elements_ incident. Although there was one problem: Cole and Morro was a pair... **(And I think you already know the problem here so I as the narrator will not explain XD)**

They treated the 'demonstration' activity as a competition. Of course Morro was winning every round. Cole kept making excuses every time he lost, such as:

"I wasn't ready!"

"You cheated!"

"I let you win!"

"I didn't even TRY."

"Are you trying to KILL me?!"

"I only put my full effort in REAL battle."

"I got distracted!"

"You're a ghost so it's not fair!"

"So I am, but so are you." Morro stated, sick of every single excuse he was making.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you should be able to win against me whether I turn my body transparent or opaque. Unless you aren't a good swordsman..."

Cole growled "You're still cheating though!"

"HOW?"

"You are! I can tell!"

Stavros had already called everyone to dinner since it was getting late. Now that almost everybody had stopped the activity, they all paid their attention to the arguing.

Lloyd was completely embarrassed and also found this somewhat amusing.

Most of the ninja were chuckling to themselves.

The elemental masters either stared or laughed.

Misako and Nya sighed while Garmadon, Stavros and Wu were trying to hold back laughter.

Realising everything was unusually silent; Cole opened his eyes and looked around him. Everyone was staring and laughing at him. He had his eyes closed while he was going on and on so he didn't even realise Morro had snuck away just in time to avoid the embarrassment. Why he closed his eyes, he didn't know. But it happened when he got too carried away with bickering.

Cole looked around to see where Morro was. He was smirking at him in the crowd. Cole gritted his teeth in anger.

"Hey...uh...Cole? Who are you talking to?" Jay asked, holding his laughter so much that his face was beet red "Your invisible friend?" Jay could barely hold back now and began to laugh his head off.

Silence followed except for Jay's laughter.

"Let's all go eat now." Stavros suggested, interrupting Jay's laughter and trying to prevent Cole getting any more embarrassed.

Everyone walked into the food hall to eat their dinner. Cole and Morro were the last ones to enter.

"Why did you do that?" Cole hissed, startling Morro.

Morro turned around "It's your own fault really, I just snuck away to avoid the embarrassment. You should've done the same."

Cole knew this was true but he refused to tell him that.

"Well!-"

Morro was already gone.

Cole sighed and followed him into the food hall.

 **Whelp! This doesn't look good XD Again; I wanted something more humorous after many 'serious'chapters. I actually thought by writing this, a lot of time would pass but it only took 1 hour (A lot of interruptions followed XD) Now I have to wait 4 hours. It's only been half of this flight! I CAN'T WAIT ANOTHER 4 HOURS! DX DX Whelp, you lucky, LUCKY readers. You get to sit at home with your feet up, while I'm here stuck in an economy class seat. This is why I hate flights, especially the long ones :( ...I hope no one has read this far...XD**

 _ **Edit: Yes I wrote this while I was on the plane XD...which was yesterday :D I'm sorry I didn't publish as soon as I got to Orlando. It was 12pm and I was REALLY tired ^^' Plus I didn't get internet access until now :P And I'm also sorry about my moaning and groaning earlier XD So anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Laters! ;D**_

 _ **Another Edit: Whelp, looks like the internet wasn't working :P But now it's suddenly working so I'll post today :) Sorry for the wait! ^^'**_

 _ **~OCEANGIRL246**_


	40. I hate you

**Hey guys! Chapter 40 here :) So as you know, my laptop wasn't working so I had to post VERY LATE. So thank you for being so patient :D And also...HOLY MOLY UWEERFJIOEDGYULXDNK HOW DID I GET SO MANY VIEWS IN A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME?! Thank you c,: I already have nearly 8k views! .o. Anyways, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY! XDXD**

"And then HE GOES SOMEWHERE ELSE TO MOCK ME WITH THE OTHERS AND!-"

"Cole...that's enough-"

"But I can't just IGNORE it Lloyd! That MORRO friend of yours is chaos AND a threat to-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" All of the ninja yelled. Cole just wouldn't stop talking about what happened just TEN minutes ago.

"Jeez...and I thought that _I_ was the blabbermouth." Jay stated.

"I think you guys just need to have a little talk. Maybe you can be friends afterwar-"

"FRIENDS?!"

"Please stop interrupting me Cole." Lloyd sighed.

"You've interrupted him exactly twice within twenty seconds." Zane said.

Cole sighed and looked over at Morro. Morro was sitting next to Lloyd and Zane. He could hear every word they were saying, yet he made no comments at all. It was like he didn't care, maybe he actually DIDN'T.

"Are you seriously not bothered by ANYTHING I'm saying?" Cole asked him.

"No." He replied.

Cole's anger began to rise even more. Was NO all he was going to say?

"I hate you."

"Do I look like I'm bothered?"

Cole grew even more furious. He stared at Morro's food. Since Morro was too busy eating his food, he didn't even look up at him once.

Cole walked up to him and wacked his bowl of ramen onto the floor in a fury, everyone stared at him.

Morro smiled at the earth ninja, but he was also twitching. Morro then stood up and quickly blew into his hands. In less than a second, Cole was floating mid-air.

"H-Hey! Put me DOWN!" Cole demanded.

Morro ignored him. He then shoved Cole through the wall and sent Cole tumbling down to the ground outside.

Everyone rushed out of the building to see if he was okay. He was lying on the floor with grazed arms and legs. Morro then stepped outside and leaned on the doorway with a smirk.

Cole stood up immediately despite his injuries.

"Why YOU!"

Cracks appeared on the ground and everyone stepped back in fear. The cracks then sent a pointed piece of earth upwards where Morro was standing. Of course, Morro dived onto the next piece of ground before this could happen and dodged the attack.

Cole then became outraged that his attack had missed and ran at him to give him a good beating. However, before he could hit him, a whirl of purple spinjitsu stood in the way. The spinning stopped and it turned out to be Garmadon.

"Dad?!"

"Stop it! BOTH of you!" Garmadon commanded. The rest of the elders showed up behind him.

"Will both of you come with me please." Stavros ordered. Morro and Cole looked at each other but followed him anyway. Everyone stared as they walked off.

...

"WE ARE TRAINING FOR A _PROPHECY_! THIS IS _NOT_ THE TIME TO BE ARGUING! EITHER GET ALONG OR SUFFER THE CONSEQEUNCES, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yes Stavros." They chorused.

"NOW GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR EACH OTHER FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

"Yes Stavros." They repeated.

They walked out of Stavros' tent and looked at each other with evil eyes.

"I SAW THAT!"

 **Lol thanks for reading :D**


	41. The dragon of death

**Hey guys! Chapter 41 :) This is nothing too special but...HOLY MOLY 8K VIEWS?! (I love how that happened right after my message in chapter 40 XD) Anyways, ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING –u– and, ONTO THE STORY! XD XD**

"Morro...he BETRAYED us!" Bansha yelled in anger.

Bansha was now replacing Morro since he had gone on a betrayal. She was at a one-on-one meeting with Ziroth discussing their plan.

"DO NOT WORRY MY SERVANT; HE WILL FACE HIS PUNISHMENT VERY SOON." Ziroth grinned.

"My lord, how can you be so calm? Morro sliced you at the ankles!"

"I KNOW THAT BANSHA, AND THAT'S WHY THE GATEWAY TO THE OTHER REALMS IS OPEN. SO NOW, I HAVE TO BE AT A NEUTRUL STATE."

It was already too late. Ziroth's anger had reached the limit after the five had escaped, and a huge portal was permanently opened. The portal reached the depths of space and time, so Ziroth could go to any realm he wanted to. Everyone was doomed...

"AT THE MOMENT, I CAN SEE THAT THE ELEMENTAL MASTERS HAVE FIGURED OUT THE PROPHECY. IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO ATTACK THEM WHEN THEY EXPECT IT. BUT JUST FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT, I'LL SEND MY...LET'S JUST SAY... _PET_."

"P-Pet?" Bansha quivered. Ziroth often used innocent terms to describe DEADLY things.

"SAY HELLO TO THANATOS." Ziroth cackled.

The 'shadow-servants' opened a pair of doors. A large dragon immediately flew out. The dragon had large devil-like wings. Its whole body was pure black and surrounded with dark energy. It had a menacing roar, sharp teeth and dead-looking eyes.

"W-What does it do?" Bansha asked, fascinated by the creature.

"CURSES, FEEDS, CONSUMES AND _KILLS_. I'LL SEND HIM TO SPECIFIC PARTS OF NINJAGO AS A WARNING...NO...A FAILURE. LET THEM KNOW HOW HOPELESS THEY ARE AGAINST ME. THAT WAY, EVERY SINGLE LIVING BEING IN THE ENTIRETY OF THE 16 REALMS WILL BE MY PUPPETS!" Ziroth laughed.

"NOW GO THANATOS! SPREAD YOUR HATE TO EVERY STUPID CREATURE THAT WAS CREATED BY ME AND MY SONS!" Ziroth commanded.

And with that, the dragon flew out of the castle and headed straight to the portal.

 **I'M SORRY THIS IS SHORT FOOOORGGIIVVEEE MEEEEE! DX**


	42. Making Progress

**Hey guys! Chapter 42 :) Sorry I haven't updated in a LOOONG while, I just took a break since I came from holiday. I'm going to keep updating once a week now and if I miss, I'll try to fill it in when I can :D Thank you for being patient :) And, onto the story! XD**

Lloyd woke up and rose from his bed. He walked up to Morro and shook him to wake him up.

"What is it Lloyd?" Morro groaned with his eyes still closed.

"Today's the day!" Lloyd beamed.

"For what?" Morro asked, getting out of bed just to hear what Lloyd had to say.

"The day you and Cole _finally_ become friends!" Lloyd smiled "Me and the ninja planned it all."

Morro gulped "I don't really think that's a good idea..."

"Nope! We've had enough of you fighting! You've managed to become friends with the other elemental masters, maybe you can do the same with Cole."

"I suppose that's true."

Morro and Lloyd walked outside of their tent. Everyone was already lining up outside, but none of the ninja were in sight.

"Hey, where are the ninja?" Morro asked Lloyd with a nervous look on his face.

"Getting Cole out of his tent."

"Why, he can get out of bed himself y'know?"

"Yeah but he's refusing to since he knows what's happening today."

"Oh."

"NO! I told you I'm NOT going to be friends with MORRO!" Cole shouted at the ninja. Zane was holding Cole by the right arm, Nya by the left. Kai and Jay were holding his legs. Now it was more obvious as to why everyone was sitting down in the line. They were going to watch...

Morro tried to sneak away but Lloyd noticed and dragged him back with an energy ball.

Stavros stood at the far-side of the yard "Good morning everyone! Today, there won't be any training as you can tell!"

Everybody cheered.

"But today, we will be witnessing a very memorable event." Stavros smiled slyly "A _certain amount of people_ don't want to get along. So we will be helping them get along so our training is more peaceful."

Everyone laughed at this.

"Bring the cuffs!" Stavros ordered.

Karloff brought a pair of cuffs and walked to the centre of the yard. Lloyd dragged Morro and the Ninja dragged Cole to Karloff. Karloff grabbed them both and handcuffed them, one cuff on Morro's hand and the other cuff on Cole's.

Morro and Cole looked at each other uncertainly. Not even wanting to know what was going to happen because of these cuffs. Cole tried to use his super strength to break them, but couldn't.

"Did I mention those handcuff's were elementally made by Karloff?" Stavros said faking a smile.

" _Help me!_ " Morro mouthed at Lloyd, begging for his assistance, but Lloyd shook his head while laughing at how silly they looked.

"This isn't going to end very well is it?" Zane whispered to Kai.

"Nope!" Kai chuckled.

...

Thanatos flew to Ninjago city and hovered over it so the people could notice him.

"Look mummy! A ninja's here!" A little boy squealed in excitement.

Everyone cheered, thinking that a ninja was flying on this dragon.

Ziroth was watching from the Twilight Realm, laughing at the naive citizens of the city.

"FOOLS! DO THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE CHEERING FOR?!" Ziroth cackled.

The dragon began to spray toxic poisons from his body and into the air. The people stared in confusion. But soon enough, the aroma filled their lungs and they began to cough uncontrollably. Every citizen out in the open was killed.


	43. FINALLY

**YES I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY. First of all I'm late :c AGAIN. Also, the last chapter kinda had a happy atmosphere and then moved on to a really VIOLENT atmosphere. I know...I like happy things too BUT IF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IS HAPPY THEN THE STORY IS GOING TO BE BORING DX And of course, if everything's bad in a story, it will give the reader too much...bad stuff and they will also get bored. So I kinda like to mix the two c: So I'm sorry if my some of my chapters are just TOO harsh...well...JUST REMEMBER THAT ALL OF THIS IS FICTION :D...Ok that STATEMENT was harsh ._. WHELP ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY :D KOQWDGVXS**

A lot of time had passed and it was already lunch-break. Everyone was sitting and eating and laughing as usual. Cole and Morro were struggling to eat their food without knocking it over.

"So, how's your day been?" Jay asked them. He already knew what they were going to say, but just felt like stirring up trouble between the two because it was so entertaining when they argued constantly.

"Well FIRST of all, HE wanted to go to the middle of the island and sit and _meditate_ ; when _I_ , as a normal person would do, wanted to hang out with everyone else. We are NOTHING ALIKE. We can't even stay in the same place without arguing because of these DAMN handcuffs!" Cole yelled, determined not to let anyone interrupt him until he had finished speaking.

Everyone had a bored expression on their face.

"Finished?" Jay yawned. He wasn't very satisfied with his result.

"Yes." Cole sighed. "I'm going outside to calm down.

Cole tried to stand up and walk away, but realised he was dragging Morro with him. Morro didn't even look as if he even noticed he was being dragged out of the room; like always, the excuse was his love for food. Cole groaned very loudly and stormed off, with Morro and his food.

Now Jay was even more satisfied than originally hoped and was laughing histerically.

Cole sat on a bench outside of the food hall. He kept sighing as he couldn't find a very comfortable position on the hard wood.

"This is the WORST." He grumbled.

"Finished."

"Huh?"

Before Cole even knew what was going on, HE was being dragged back to the food hall. Jay laughed even more, including the others. Morro put his plate away and walked back. Garmadon and Wu were nearby, trying their best not to laugh. Let's just say they failed since Cole turned to them to find them laughing till they shed tears.

Morro kept on dragging Cole, even when they were arrived outside.

"Ummm...HELLO? You passed the bench?"

Morro ignored him and kept on walking. This continued on for a while, until finally, he stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Cole asked.

"You were very uncomfortable on those benches."

"Yes?"

"So I brought you here."

Morro had led Cole to a very quiet and beautiful part of the forest. The place was surrounded by trees, but some were unravelled so you could see the glistening blue of the ocean. Exotic fruits and flowers grew on the trees and the flowerbed covering the ground was as soft and comfortable as a real bed. And last of all, a quiet, calm stream passed through the ground.

Cole gazed in amazement.

"This is where Lloyd and I go all the time. We don't tell anyone else because we would probably get in trouble with Stavros. Also, everyone would probably be coming here so it would ruin the peace and quiet of this place."

Cole looked at him, raising an eyebrow "So why did you tell _me_ of all people?"

"Because you're the type of person who can keep secrets." Morro smiled.

"Okay, well THAT'S a reason but, why would you let me in on this? You hate me a lot so why would you-"

"I never said I hated you. We just don't seem to get along so well. I actually never intended for this whole ARGUMENT to happen."

"But...the fights...and the dirty looks?"

"All friends fall out at SOME point in their life. I'm sure they do that sort of stuff when they bicker all the time."

"But we aren't friends..."

"Because you were angry with me and you were looking out for Lloyd."

"What?"

Morro sighed.

"Don't you remember? When I possessed Lloyd?"

"OOOOOOH. Wait, THAT'S what started this?"

Morro nodded. "You have a strong sense of loyalty to your friends, I can understand that."

Cole paused and laid his body on the soft flowers. Morro did the same.

"Man...I mean, I know that you possessed Lloyd and all, but I had no idea that...THIS would happen. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Morro sighed.

They both paused.

"Friends?" They awkwardly chorused.

They paused once more.

"Let's go back to the others before this gets anymore awkward." Morro suggested, clearing his throat.

"Agreed...for once."


	44. A sudden disturbance

"Let's head back to the others before this gets anymore awkward."

"Agreed...for once."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and the ground began to shake aggressively. Both of them collapsed to their hands and knees before they could even stand up. The shaking stopped after a few seconds.

"What...just...happened?" Cole asked with a confused but also startled expression.

"I...don't know. But that bang must've caused it. I think I heard it from this direction." Morro pointed to the direction he meant and immediately began to run there. Cole was pulled towards him thanks to the handcuffs so he had no choice but to run with him.

After a long while of running, the two stopped in exhaustion.

"Maybe a tree fell down or something...let's just go back." Cole suggested between breaths. He grabbed Morro's hand to lead him back, but Morro's hand instantly fell from his grip.

"What's wrong? What are you LOOKING at?" Cole asked in confusion. He looked where Morro's eyes were fixed and finally found out why Morro was staring.

The bang had left a large crater in the ground. And inside the crater, was a large meteor-looking object. Although, for a meteor, that unearthly purple glow surrounding it was very unusual.

"What is that thing?" Cole asked in shock.

"That glow..." Morro shivered uncomfortably, his irises grew very small.

"Morro...a-are you okay?"

"It's so...familiar..." He continued. It was like Morro was not even aware that Cole was even speaking.

"It came from this direction!" A voice yelled in the distance.

Cole turned around to find Wu, Stavros, Garmadon and the ninja. The voice from earlier must've been Garmadon.

"Are you guys alright?!" Lloyd asked in concern. "Where were you when the ground started to shake?"

"Not far from here." Cole answered. He looked at Stavros, thinking they were in trouble since they were not allowed in the forest unless accompanied by Stavros or with another elder, or if they received permission.

"Why were you in the forest?" Stavros asked, suspicious.

Cole scratched his head; he was trying to think of a good lie to tell Stavros so no one would be punished.

"Um...We didn't mean to go here...we just...went the wrong path and then we got lost here."

Stavros stared. Cole began to sweat more.

"Well I suppose that could happen."

Cole breathed a sigh of relief.

"Morro?"

All of them looked to where Lloyd was. He was standing with Morro.

"Um...Morro's just coming with a bit of a headache from the rumbling." Cole lied again.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow "I'm pretty sure spirits don't get headaches..."

"Well he's a different kind of spirit!" Cole lied once more.

Lloyd face palmed himself "Whatever..."

"Anyways, we should probably go now." Cole kept lying and avoiding the topic of the crater so no one would panic. He didn't even know what was going on himself, but right now, they needed to head back straight away.

Before anyone could protest, he led them away from the crater by force.

"Why are you dragging us away? We need to know what happened there!" Jay yelled.

"We have to go back for now!" Cole answered, truthfully enough.

When they arrived back at the food hall, everyone was wondering what had happened. They were expecting answers from the nine of them.

"So why did the ground shake?" Misako asked them.

"We were trying to find out, but COLE led us away!"

"Cool it Kai! I'll explain in a minute!" Cole told him.

Everyone was now in a panic since they had no idea what was going on. This was the opposite of what Cole wanted. He was now unsure of what to do and in a state of panic himself.

"The prophecy..." Cole heard Morro trembling.

Some others heard Morro too and stopped talking, some whispering occurred and then the whole room was silent. It was obvious that they wanted to hear what Morro had to say.

"It's happening...isn't it?"

Lloyd walked up to Morro and shook him "Snap out of it!"

Morro put a hand to his forehead "Sorry...I was losing my mind wasn't I?"

"Morro...I'm pretty sure it was just a slight earthqua-"

"No, there was a massive crater in the ground holding some kind of meteor that I was leading you all away from. It can't be an earthquake." Cole sighed.

"So what is it then?" Lloyd asked, turning to Morro.

"That _meteor_ is actually a dragon, but it is healing itself, that's why its appearance is hidden and why it looks like a meteor. But that dragon is not an ordinary one; it came from the Twilight realm."

Everyone gasped at this.

"Do you know anything else about this dragon?" Misako asked him.

"Yes, his name is Thanatos. His name in Greek means _Death_ , and that is exactly what it does: death and destruction. He was probably sent by Ziroth. And if he's HERE, then who knows how much death he's caused."

"That dragon needs to be eliminated!" Stavros decided "Gather your dragons so we can destroy it for good!"

"It's not that easy. Destroying it with elemental power will bring no harm to the dragon. And if we were to fly there, our dragons would be hypnotised by his aura to fly into his mouth, causing our deaths. What we need, is the power of a God, or a Demi-God." He turned to Garmadon, Wu and Lloyd "And that'd be you three."


	45. Preparation

**Yeah I know, I'm pretty behind schedule XD I've been receiving a lot of tests recently so I lost track of time :/ Sorry for the wait ^D^' Anyways, hope you enjoy** **And hopefully I'll be able to post more often after this :D**

"Us?" Lloyd blinked.

Morro nodded his head.

Garmadon put a hand to Lloyd's shoulder "Only Wu and I will handle the dragon, I have taught you how to use the First Spinjitsu Master's power, but you have stopped using it ever since Zane went missing thanks to the overlord. I think it's best if you try to recollect it at a more suitable time."

Lloyd nodded his head to say that he understood, although, he felt as though his father was also doing this to keep Lloyd away from serious danger.

"But what will we do?" Skylar asked.

"Morro explained that the dragons would instantly be mind controlled, but I have a dragon that won't." Stavros smiled "He's a dragon from the heavens, so he won't be hypnotised unless he stays for too long. That way, we'll be able to take Garmadon and Wu back to the camp safely without the dragon getting hypnotised. Morro will fly with me since he seems to know quite a lot about this dragon. The rest of you will aid while flying with your dragons, but at a reasonable distance, understood?"

"Yes Stavros." The elemental masters chorused.

"Then let's put the plan to action!" Stavros demanded.

...

Everyone was outside preparing weapons and discussing the plan. Garmadon and Wu were testing out their powers; Lloyd spotted them and approached.

"Ah, Lloyd, do you need anything?" Garmadon asked him.

"I wanted to ask you something actually...um...I don't think I can use my Grandfather's powers. The overlord took it away from me, I can't use it anymore. Why am I even considered being useful against Ziroth?" Lloyd frowned.

Garmadon smiled "The Overlord cannot take something that's a part of you. He may have made you weak at the time, but he can never take away the fact that your entire being is half God and half human. The powers we receive generate from within and are permanent, not temporary."

"Oh, I see." Lloyd felt a little better "Thanks dad."

"Ready the dragons!" Stavros yelled.

Everyone immediately summoned their dragon and began to fly towards the forest. Stavros climbed atop his dragon and afterwards, helping Morro get onto the dragon with him.

...

After a few short minutes, Stavros took a horn from his pocket and blew to signal the elemental masters to stop. The dragon was close by.

The elemental masters landed their dragons and got in position. Garmadon and Wu switched to Stavros' dragon.

"Be safe guys." Lloyd said while patting the dragon carrying the four of them.

"We will, trust me; this will be over before you know it." Garmadon smiled, they all did the same.

Stavros gripped the reins of the dragon and it began to fly over the trees and towards Thanatos. Everybody waved as the dragon began to disappear from sight.


	46. What must be done

**WHELP I'M BORED SO I DECIDED: WHY NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE END OF TIME? AND THAT'S WHAT I DID ENJOY! :D...well this is the weirdest intro ever XD**

"There it is!" Stavros yelled "Positions!"

Wu and Garmadon slowly lifted themselves up to a standing position on the dragon and kept their balance for the meantime.

"Get ready to jump, wait for my signal!" Stavros commanded.

Their view of the trees now grew to a halt, the dragon and sky was now in sight.

"NOW!"

Garmadon and Wu leaped onto the dragon and loud roaring could be heard.

"The dragon must've woken up." Morro said while Stavros flew the dragon further away from Thanatos.

"That's a good thing. If it was still healing then we wouldn't be able to harm it." Stavros explained in reply.

The dragon was really roaring now, it was in agony but also infuriated. It tried to attack them back but they kept dodging so this wasn't a major problem.

The fighting continued for some time. After a while, fog began to cover the clear sky.

"Dammit! We can't see them anymore!" Morro cursed.

"Calm down Morro. Even if the fog doesn't clear, we'll still be able to find them, they are close by after all."

Morro sighed; he was beginning to get impatient. This dragon was a big threat to everyone on the island, no, to the entirety of Ninjago. If too much time passes, the dragon would kill them or escape the island.

...

"He's not giving up!" Wu yelled "What do we do?!"

"We'll keep fighting; maybe we just haven't done enough. If the dragon doesn't die, we move to Plan B."

Wu nodded to say he understood and began to leap on the dragon again. He ran across his body at full speed until he reached the dragon's nape (Its weakness). He sprang from his position and generated a huge beam and shot it at the nape. It again did not work, but the dragon did not react aggressively like it had done for the past attacks. It instead glowed its eyes and didn't move and opened its mouth wide. Wu slid off of the dragon and stared, so did Garmadon.

"What is it...doing?"

Garmadon said nothing as he did not know the answer himself.

...

"What?!" Stavros yelled in surprise.

The dragon started flying in an unknown direction; this was unusual as Stavros had not commanded it to fly forwards.

Stavros tried to jerk the reins backwards, but the dragon did not flinch nor obey.

"What's wrong with it?! Why isn't it doing what I say?!" Stavros questioned in anger and confusion.

Morro stared; he noticed two big, glowing eyes in the distance that was a dark crimson.

"We're going to die..." Morro shivered "The dragon must've sensed this dragon without us knowing!"

Stavros grew excessively pale. He too noticed the pair of eyes staring at them.

"Why are you so worried?! You're a ghost! You can't di-!"

"But that's a dragon from the _twilight realm_! No being can survive being eaten by him!"

Stavros hesitated for a moment, but then realised what he had to do.

"Then jump off!" Stavros commanded.

"But what about you?! You're a centaur! You won't be able to-"

Morro didn't get to finish his sentence. Stavros grabbed him by the collar and stood up, holding him over the edge of the dragon.

Stavros smiled at him with tears welling in his eyes.

"I know."

He let go of his collar, letting Morro fall into the depths below.


	47. What must be done:Part 2

**I'm writing another chapter :) Reason one is because I am especially bored today and I'm excited to write a new one as well, and two is because you guys are very anxious about Stavros XD You'll find out in this chapter (No shiz Sherlock XD) Anyways, GET READY FOR DEPRESSION Y'ALL! :D**

 _What...happened?_

Morro's eyes fluttered open only to see a blurry mess in his vision, but the blur soon cleared and he could see his surroundings. He arose from his position and stood up.

 _Where is everyone?_

Morro tried to squint his eyes to see if anyone was nearby, but the fog was so thick that he could not make out a single being besides himself. He sighed, wondering how he was going to get back to the others. He'd have to wait till the fog cleared, which was going to take a while.

"Hello?!" He called desperately "Is anyone there?!"

...No reply.

"Lloyd?! Wu?! Stavros?! Anyone?"

As soon as he called the name _Stavros_ he felt shivers going down his spine. He had no idea why, why thinking about Stavros made himself so unsettled. Had something happened? If so, then why didn't he remember the event? He shrugged this thought off and started to move his legs forward. He had no idea where he was going, but he hoped that he might find somebody by pure accident.

After what seemed like hours of walking, he heard loud, distant roars. He started to feel the same shivers he felt for Stavros. Morro suddenly grew impatient, why did he keep shivering? It was even more frustrating to him when he didn't even know what happened when he was last conscious. Nevertheless, he began walking again but this time, towards the roars. He knew it'd be dangerous to follow something such as the beast that the roars were coming from, but he wasn't even alive, what could it possibly do to him?

The more he walked, the more the roars got louder. He still kept going.

"What is it doing?!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice nearby. It sounded like Wu.

"Wu!" Morro called "Where are you?!"

Wu heard Morro's voice and turned to the direction it was coming from "Morro?!"

Morro had never felt so relieved. He ran to his direction and held him by the shoulders.

"What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?!" He asked him in confusion.

Wu stared at him "What do you mean? You know very well why we are here."

"We?"

Garmadon emerged from the thick clouds of fog "Wu what are you doing? The dragon's over there, not here!" He then noticed Morro and grew very confused.

"Why are you down on the ground?! You should be up in the sky with Stavros and his dragon!"

"Stavros?..."

"What's wrong with you Morro?" Wu asked in desperation "Don't you remember anything of what you said after we found this coiled up dragon?"

Morro grew even more confused, but before he could retaliate, the dragon turned around fixing its crimson eyes on them. The dragon then shook its head violently releasing something from its mouth, it landed on the ground at a near distance from them.

Morro slowly approached the thing that had come out of the dragon's mouth. As he got nearer to it, the ground began to become stained with red. He shivered uncomfortably. He took another step but then felt something quite big and tripped.

"Stupid rocks!" Morro cursed. He arose in a sitting position and looked to see what had tripped him. It wasn't a rock. His irises grew small and his breathing began to waver.

It was Stavros...but with only his head.


	48. Anger and sadness

**WHELP I'M UPDATING AGAIN :D Before I start though: A lot of people are upset about Stavros' death and how he was their favourite OC. First of all, I'M SORRY! DX And secondly, it makes me happy that Stavros was a loveable character despite being an OC :) I honestly had no idea you guys love him so much :3 Review reply: Guest- REALLY?! Wow...I'm so flattered ;D; Anyways, thanks for reading! Enjoy :D**

Staring at Stavros' lifeless eyes, he began to remember everything: the dragon getting hypnotised and Stavros pushing Morro off to save him.

"Stav...ros?" Morro was still shaking, unable to believe his eyes. Stavros was dead...and it was all his fault.

Morro suddenly felt something drop onto his head, including a growl that was suspiciously close by. Morro put his hand on his head and then removed it. It was blood. Morro slowly lifted his head to look above him, trembling as he had a bad feeling as to what it was. Thanatos was looking downwards, his hungry crimson eyes were fixed on him. The 'drool' that fell onto him was the blood of the many victims he ate in the past, including Stavros.

The dragon bent towards him more until Morro could actually feel its breath. Thank God he was a spirit; if he was alive he would have smelled it and it would probably be very unpleasant.

Thanatos began to move his jaw wide open and bent closer to Morro. He was enraged after what that thing had done, but he was too shaken to do anything. He just stood kneeling, staring at the dragon with shaking eyes and was trembling greatly. It was as if he was waiting for his own death.

"MORRO!"

Before the dragon could enclose its jaws at Morro, Wu had pushed him out of the way. Just as this happened, the dragon began to roar in agony and blood (An unusual black colour though) spurted from within its nape. The dragon collapsed to the ground, never to get up again...

"Are you both alright?!" It was Garmadon, who had a concerned look on his face. He had killed the dragon.

"Morro...what happened to..." Wu stopped midway through his sentence. Not even daring to breathe the name.

Morro let his long hair cover his face.

"The fog was thick, and Thanatos noticed Stavros' dragon. It was eventually hypnotised. Stavros couldn't jump off because he was a centaur...and then he pushed me off..."

The three were silent for some time.

"Why didn't you remember before?" Garmadon asked him, breaking the dreadful silence.

"I don't know...But I think it was my fall." Morro replied.

Wu stood up and held out his hand to Morro "Let's return to the others."

Morro hesitantly nodded and grabbed hold of Wu.

...

"What's taking them so long?" Misako held her hand to her forehead, clearly distressed.

The others were also beginning to get frantic, especially Lloyd.

One of the trees started to rustle and everyone turned around to face the direction the rustling was coming from. Morro, Garmadon and Wu emerged from the trees and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

A moment of relief and happiness occurred, especially when they heard that Thanatos was finally dead. But soon, everyone began to wonder where Stavros was.

"He's..." Wu began, pausing "dead..."

"Dead..? What happened to him?!" Shade asked desperately.

"The fog grew thick, and Thanatos had noticed Stavros' dragon without our realisation. The only option we had to survive was to jump off, but Stavros couldn't..."

"So you abandoned him?!" Kai yelled, grabbing him by the shirt. Even though the ninja began to trust him a little, they were still quite scarred by what had happened before. They were more than prepared for some kind of betrayal or selfish action.

"I wanted to save him, but he didn't let me...He forcefully threw me off the dragon just so I could survive."

Kai sighed and gently let go so Morro didn't fall to the ground "Fine" He replied with an angered tone.

The happiness from their arrival turned to sadness and anger afterwards. As they returned to camp, things felt lonely and much worse than before. Nobody was happy, and Stavros wasn't there to keep everything lively and busy...

Morro and Lloyd silently returned to their tent, both silent from sadness. They didn't even say 'Goodnight' to each other. Just talking was too much for them.

After a long time Lloyd fell asleep. Morro stayed awake, the once joyful face of a jolly centaur turning into a lifeless and emotionless detached head, was an image he'd never forget. What if...he did the same to someone else? It might even happen to Lloyd...

He couldn't bear the thought. All he did was become a part of the camp, he did was not of good use to any of them. What was the point?

Morro stood up and took a purple crystal hidden in his pocket; he walked out towards the tent flap but then stopped to look at Lloyd. He felt more guilt than he already did, but shook off the feeling. He was doing this for the others, not himself.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered "I don't deserve to be here."

After a while of walking a straight path, he finally reached the exit of the camp. He held the crystal in front of him. He already knew what would happen to him once he rubbed the crystal. He was returning to the Twilight realm, Ziroth would already be enraged by Morro's betrayal and probably kill him and erase all knowledge of his existence except for the God himself. Morro hesitated, but then finally lifted his hand to touch the crystal.

Suddenly, he felt someone roughly grab him from behind, sending them both on their knees. The crystal tumbled onto the grass.

"You're going back...aren't you?" It was Lloyd. His eyes were shut tight and his grip grew tighter unto the spirit.

Morro's long hair dangled on his face, covering his eyes "Why does it matter?"

"What do you mean?! Of course it matters! You're too important to me! And who knows what he'll do to you!" Lloyd yelled, but also trembled with his face buried in Morro's clothes.

"But WHY am I IMPORTANT to YOU?!" Morro yelled back and caught Lloyd in awe. He let go of him and was now a space away.

"Morro!-"

"I possessed you! I made you suffer and use your body to hurt your friends! You were weak and I punished you with pain whenever _I_ failed! I almost cursed the entirety of the sixteen realms! SO WHY?!" Morro bent his face in shame. He had always wanted to ask Lloyd this question, but he did not expect nor _want_ the question to come out like this.

Lloyd stayed silent for a while but finally found an answer.

"It doesn't matter what you did. You suffered and because of it, you turned out to do the things you did..." Lloyd paused "But you realised your mistake! You've changed back into the pupil that Wu remembers you for."

Morro stayed silent and still did not look at him face to face

"I have to admit, I was a little scared at first...afraid that you were spying on us because of your relationship with Ziroth. And when we thought you were dead, I kept having nightmares and was afraid to even be in the dark. But all that you did was just a mistake, now I know you better and I know that in reality, you're not a bad person." Lloyd smiled at him.

"But Stavros...his death happened because of me!" Morro was now half trembling while saying this.

"If you waste your life on Ziroth, then you're just going to make Stavros' sacrifice worthless!" Lloyd yelled.

Morro felt as if he had been hit in the stomach. He hadn't thought about his decision like that.

"Please don't go back...I can't bear the thought of what he would do to you..." Lloyd began to get small tears in his eyes and held him once more "Don't..."

Morro couldn't hold it in anymore; he faced Lloyd and buried himself in his chest, tears slid down his cheeks and he began to sob.

"It's okay..." Lloyd smiled, tears spilling from his eyes too. He stroked Morro's long black hair in a comforting way "I promise you, you'll never have to go back there again..."


	49. Recovering

The very next day was Stavros' funeral. Everybody gathered around the center while Wu placed a slab of stone firmly into the ground. Then they all knelt in prayer for Stavros to rest in peace. The funeral lasted for a very long time.

When the funeral had finished, everyone began to start training again despite being in mourning. Since Stavros was now gone, Wu and Garmadon were now entirely in charge of teaching. Nothing felt like it used to. It would take a while until everyone would get used to the new system and the fact that Stavros wasn't going to be there anymore.

Evening finally came and everyone was heading back to their tents to settle down. Suddenly, Lloyd felt someone grab him by the shoulder; he turned around to see Tasha with the usual cute smile on her face. Her hair was in pigtails today and she was wearing a yellow suit like Skylor's.

"Hey Lloyd." She greeted with a quiet tone "Been a while since we've talked huh?"

Lloyd smiled back "I guess so..."

"So Stavros is really gone..." Her voice grew quieter as she said this.

"Yeah...it's gonna take a while to get used to. I'm not gonna get too upset because I know Stavros wouldn't want that. It's better to be happy for his sake right?"

Tasha nodded in agreement.

"By the way...remember that time I kissed you in your tent?" She asked.

"It's ok, I understand if you-"

"I kinda had a night out with the girls and they persuaded me to try alcohol and...let's just say I got carried away..."

Lloyd still kept smiling but inside, he felt as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

"So sorry about everything I did...I wasn't myself. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah sure! Don't worry about it!" Lloyd replied casually with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow then!" Tasha waved with a bright smile on her face.

"Bye Tasha!" Lloyd waved back but with a sad, faded tone to the end of his sentence.

* * *

While all this was happening, the ninja stayed hidden in a bush nearby. Morro included.

"So why are we stalking Lloyd, and why did you take me with you?" Morro asked.

"We recently found out that there was a new girl here, and she likes to spend a lotta time with Lloyd! So we're just watching them for pure entertainment because we know how Lloyd fails when it comes to romance." Jay whispered but not so quietly. He weirdly had a pair of binoculars just for the occasion.

"That look on Lloyd's face when he realised she was drunk!" Kai laughed uncontrollably.

Morro sighed "I thought this would be a good opportunity to have a word with you all but when I found out what you guys wanted me for, I regret thinking that entirely."

Everyone stopped looking at Lloyd and turned to Morro.

"Well go on then, what did you wanna say?!" Cole asked.

"I...know that you still don't fully trust me. Don't think I haven't noticed."

The ninja's expression grew more serious "Well obviously, you DID possess Lloyd and nearly betray us one time." Kai replied.

"I didn't even betray you in the slightest!" Morro sighed once more "Look...I'm not asking for forgiveness, I know what I did was terrible. It also annoys me how I can't make up for it either...but I just don't want you to think of me as 'The Morro' you first saw."

The ninja were silent for some time.

"Seems like a good start to me!" Jay announced, breaking the silence.

"Oh and by the way Morro, we also wanted to have a word as well...even though, it is an awkward place to have it..." Nya scratched her head sheepishly.

Morro shrugged his shoulders "I don't mind."

"Eventually, this camp might have to come to an end and we might have to leave it, just like we did with Chen's island. We ninja can only stay in the group we are in. You can't stay if you aren't helping us as ninja..."

"I understand." Morro replied quietly.

"But that would be a shame since you are quite good when it comes to physical combat and a powerful element. You even managed to beat my brother, Zane, Cole and Jay combined! And...you have proven to be quite a nice person in general, despite our rivalry in the past, especially to Lloyd. So...Sensei and the rest of us have decided that you should become one of the ninja!" Nya smiled "That is...if you want to."

Morro was unsure how to react. Inside, he felt so happy, but he didn't want to appear childish "I'll accept, it's not like I have anywhere else to go..." Morro replied casually.

Everyone cheered in reply. Morro smiled. He finally belonged somewhere.

 **Well how about that? More happiness and fluff to replace Stavros' death :D Now you can't get mad at me anymore ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	50. A new friend and a new threat

**Hello! I decided to update during the weekdays this week :3 I'll also update this weekend so don't think I won't update after this :) Also I have a special announcement! Me and FFF (First Fandom Fangirl) are going to collaborate on a crossover fanfiction between Undertale and Ninjago :D! It'll be uploaded onto FFF's account since the crossover idea was hers (Although I mostly came up with who was going to be who ;D) It'll roughly start around Christmas or next year in January. SO UNDERTALE AND NINJAGO FANS FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT ~D~ Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! (LE EXIT)**

Nobody slept that night. Since everyone was in such a bad mood due to the events that had happened, Jacob decided that it would be a good idea to invite everyone to one tent for the night and have fun. That tent had to be Jacob's since no one was too keen on the idea of letting everyone into their own tent. Fortunately, the tents everyone owned were much bigger and room-like compared to normal tents so everyone could fit in normally.

Everyone came since tomorrow wasn't a training day and it didn't really matter whether they slept or not. When they arrived, they actually had a better time than anyone was expecting. They played many board-like games including cards, truth or dare and many more. There was also alcohol which made some act too confidently, particularly Toxikita and Camille. They started to flirt with Jay after the card game even though they didn't have feelings for him as their normal selves. Jay of course accepted the flirts and over exaggerated just to get attention. Nya noticed the three and realised that they were flirting and walked up to them with a polite smile on her face.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Nya asked them with a polite tone, still smiling.

The two looked at each other with confusion as Nya dragged the red-haired at a distance from them. She then tugged at Jay's shirt and took him in for a kiss. The girls stared, and Nya inbetween her kiss opened her eyes and glared at them with intimidating eyes. The two shrugged and went to go get another drink. Kai was burning with fury and had to be held back from the rest of the ninja from interrupting the kiss (This includes Morro as he became one of them that day).

The party was hectic but also fun at the same time. When it finally reached 12am everyone said goodbye and went to their own tents to sleep but also helped Jacob clear up the tent before they left. Camille and Toxikita had had too much to drink, so Tasha and Skylor helped them to their tents.

When Cole and Jay reached their tents (Which happened to be right next to each other) they paused to have a quick conversation.

"Well that was fun." Jay shrugged.

"What? Because you got kissed?" Cole teased causing Jay to playfully elbow him on the arm "Speaking of that, what happened there."

"Toxikita and Camille had too much to drink and began to flirt with me, but then Nya took me away and kissed me. I think she got jealous and did that to steer them away." Jay smiled dreamily.

Cole rolled his eyes "Whelp! I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow!" He waved before lifting the flap of his tent.

Jay waved and walked inside his tent. He quickly changed into his PJ's and climbed into his bed. He was just about to shut his eyes, when he suddenly heard a strange and constant sound outside. Jay grew suspicious and got out of his bed despite the fact he had just started to fall asleep which was quite annoying. He grabbed his nun chucks just in case it was something dangerous.

He slowly crept out of his tent and followed where the strange noise was coming from. After a few minutes, the sound grew so loud that he was sure he had reached the source. He hid behind a nearby tree and got ready to strike.

"Alright Beast, you ruined my sleep, and now you're getting payback!" Jay hissed, filled with determination **(Good old Undertale references ~D~** **)** , he then ran out from his hiding place and charged while yelling but then stopped in his tracks to realise that the 'beast' was a small puppy with ginger fur and spiked ears. It was a Yorkshire terrier. Jay stared at the puppy, it was trembling and afraid. The noises were caused by the puppy barking. How could he have been so stupid not to notice?

"What's the matter boy?" Jay asked in a gentle quiet tone (For once) as to not scare the puppy. The puppy didn't reply but slowly approached Jay with caution. The puppy then took a couple whiffs of Jay and his tongue flopped from his mouth. The puppy seemed to like Jay. The blue ninja stroked the small dog and he licked Jay's hand in appreciation.

"I'm gonna name you..." Jay paused to think "Dexter! Dex for short!" Jay decided, satisfied with his name.

Just then, Jay heard a groan from nearby. It had an eerie and unusual sound to it, Dexter once again began to growl and bark viciously. Jay suddenly realised why the dog was so afraid.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll protect you." Jay whispered as the dog protectively hid behind his leg.

The bushes began to rustle for a while. Finally, a hand arose from the bush. Jay's eyes widened, the hand did not look normal at all and it had a dark aura surrounding it. Then a full body came out, still groaning in an eerie tone.

Jay gasped in terror and his breath stuttered. It was the exact type of figure that he had seen in the Twilight realm.


	51. Rescue and Evacuate

**Told you guys I'd update at the weekend :D! And yes, we have a new character! DEXTER X3 I won't tell you guys what role the puppy will play ;D (Whether he's just there for cuteness overload or whether he actually helps them with major things in the story :) Anyways, ONTO DA STORY :D**

Jay suddenly heard more groans coming from different directions revealing more of them. The first figure who appeared managed to approach him closely and Jay hit it with his nun chucks so it fell to the ground but it did not die. Several more unexpectedly got him from behind and dragged him to the floor with his arms in their hands. He shot them with his lightning but this did nothing to them at all. More and more surrounded him and one moved closer to attack him. Jay closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain.

The shadow reached for Jay ready to strike but it was suddenly pushed to the ground. Dexter was grabbing the shadows by the necks and striking them to the ground. Eventually, all the other shadows were taken down in the same way.

"Dexter!" Jay had thought his life would be taken away from him then and there but the small dog had saved his life. Jay stood up again. He knew that he could only keep them away by hitting them with something (His nun chucks). He decided he'd keep himself more alert.

More groans surrounded the two and more figures appeared in the clearing they stood in. Jay couldn't let the dog stay in such a dangerous and small area.

"Get away from here boy!" Jay crouched quickly hissing quickly to the dog. The puppy was reluctant to leave his new friend behind but Jay kept pushing him lightly to get him away. Dexter decided he would follow his orders and ran away from the clearing. Jay stood up again hitting the shadows with his nun chucks and taking them down with spinjitsu. They wouldn't give him a break but in order to survive he had to keep going. It's not like he could run either since he was practically surrounded by them.

* * *

Dexter ran until he found himself at the end of the forest. There were several more shadows trudging down the path. The terrier decided to enter one of the nearest tents. The puppy saw two humans, one was asleep on a bed and one was on a bedroll. He decided to approach the one on the bedroll since they were easier to approach. He licked the human's face to wake them up, their face burnt in response and their face felt a bit different to a normal human. The puppy decided to gently grip the human's black strands of hair and gently tug it to get their attention. The human finally arose from their bed. They seemed to be in pain and felt their face.

"What the hell?!-" The human then noticed Dexter.

"A puppy?" Morro wiped his eyes and blinked sleepily.

Dexter started to bark and tug gently on his shirt. He wanted Morro to help Jay.

"You want me to follow you? You woke me up at 3am do you expect me to walk around at this time?" Morro groaned.

Suddenly a loud groan could be heard from the tent and a shadow trudged into Lloyd's tent. Dexter began barking viciously again and Morro's irises shook. The shadow approached him within seconds and attempted to kill him then and there, Morro quickly reached for his knife and jabbed it through the shadow's neck. It was deepstone and cut through the throat easily. A black sap dropped onto his clothes and it disappeared into black mist.

"Sorry for having to send you back there..." He muttered quietly. When the shadows died, they reappeared somewhere in the twilight realm. They could only go to the departed realm if they were appeased. He stood up, approaching Lloyd and began to shake him.

Lloyd flickered his eyes open sleepily "Morro?"

"There's no time! Follow me!" He hissed.

Lloyd looked at him in confusion but stood up all the same. He then noticed Dexter.

"PUPPY!" Lloyd's child side instantly clicked and picked up the dog, whirling him around nestling him against his neck.

Morro laughed, he really was still a kid.

He then held Lloyd's hand firmly and lead him out of the tent cautiously with Dexter still in Lloyd's arms. The green ninja saw the shadows and trembled.

"What's going on? Why are they in this realm?!" He whispered.

"I don't know..." Morro replied quietly "The little guy must've got scared and came to our tent. He also licked my face which hurt quite a bit."

Lloyd stared at him, confused "I thought water couldn't hurt me anymore."

"It does but it just can't kill me this time." Morro replied. He looked around to check if the coast was clear.

"This puppy wanted me to go somewhere, I'll go see what the matter is. Will you be alright waking the others up?" Morro asked him concerned. He didn't want to leave Lloyd alone but who knows what would happen to the others if they weren't woken up. He could let Lloyd go with the pup as well but he didn't know where they would lead Lloyd.

"You're always so protective over me Morro. Don't worry, I'm the green ninja and I've do this stuff all the time!" Lloyd took it as if it was no big deal. Ziroth, the wendigo and the shadow beings would probably be the most dangerous he'd ever encounter in his life.

Morro sighed "Okay then." He took Dexter from Lloyd's hands and set him on the ground. The puppy began to run a distance and beckoned Morro to follow him. Lloyd ran to each and every tent and began waking everyone up and alerting of the news.

* * *

Morro had only followed the puppy for a mere two minutes.

"I can't fight them any longer!" He heard a familiar voice yell.

"Jay?!" Morro called back and picked Dexter up, running to the direction of the voice.

...

"I can't fight them any longer!" Jay yelled in frustration. He longed for Dexter and the others to help him. Fighting by himself and getting caught in-between the fate of life and death wasn't fun.

"Jay?!" He heard a familiar voice yell back to him.

"Morro?!" He yelled back in excitement, he had never felt so relieved to hear his voice "Over here!"

The bushes rustled to reveal Morro carrying Dexter in his arms, the pup barked to alert his friend that he had returned.

"Dexter! You came back!"

"Dexter?!"

"I'll explain later, for now though...HELP ME!" Jay cried out, much louder than usual.

* * *

"This way!" He yelled to everyone, who was running behind him. He had managed to wake up everyone else and evacuate them from the camp. He lead them to the bounty since he knew that the island was not safe anymore and Nya was preparing the ship for flight.

"I knew this would happen..." Garmadon spoke up to his son "The prophecy is finally happening, and this is only the beginning."

Lloyd put a hand to his shoulder. After freeing his father from the Twilight realm, he had barely ever been away from him. He was still traumatised with his experience there and now that part of it was coming to Ninjago, he couldn't help but feel that he had failed to free his father from that nightmare.

"Morro and the puppy haven't returned yet, and I haven't managed to find Jay yet...I hope they get here soon." Lloyd frowned.

"I'm sure they will." Garmadon reassured him.

...

Morro pulled out his dagger and slashed the first shadow approaching him, and soon killed many more. Morro had managed to clear a path for Jay. The blue ninja ran towards Morro and Dex.

Morro gripped Jay's hand firmly "Let's get out of here." He smiled with Dexter still in his other arm.

Jay nodded and the three escaped from the small clearing.


	52. One question too far

"What's happening?! Why are they here?!" Jay yelled across to Morro who was running in front of him. They were both running at full speed.

"I'll explain soon enough, for now, just run!"

The two kept running through swarms of shadow-beings, they were too slow to catch them but sometimes one just happened to be in their way and Morro would effortlessly kill them with his knife. Now that Jay thought about it, how was Morro so good at fighting and how were his techniques better than theirs despite training under the same Sensei? His weapon use seemed to be his best skill of all according to how he was wielding his knife. Jay decided he'd ask him about it once they got to safety.

Finally, the forest came to an end. The beach came into view as well as the bounty.

* * *

Kai looked further into the distance and gasped to see Morro and Jay running towards them. There also seemed to be ... puppy?

"Nya! Start the engine!" Kai shouted to her.

"Got it!" Nya shifted gears and the engine began to start.

Morro and Jay managed to reach the bounty and climbed aboard as fast as they could. The shadows were crowding onto the beach, and pretty soon, they'd find a way onto the ship. The bounty suddenly rose up into the air and flew into the distance.

"You guys okay?" Lloyd rushed up to Jay and Morro with worried eyes.

"We're fine. Dexter's fine too!"

"Dexter?"

"That's the puppy's name! I found him first so I named him!" Jay smiled.

The ninja, Tasha and Skylor (Except for Nya who was driving the ship) gathered around the puppy.

"He's so cute!" Tasha remarked stroking Dexter on the back.

"How _did_ you find Dexter Jay?" Cole asked.

"Well I just got to sleep, and then a loud noise woke me up. I went outside to see what it was and that's when I found him, barking and growling. I was wondering why until I noticed that shadow." Jay gradually grew quieter as he got to his last sentence.

Lloyd crouched to Dexter's view "Nice to meet you properly little guy!"

Dexter barked and gave Lloyd's face a lick. Lloyd stared at him with starry eyes.

"I hope he's not going to-Oh wait, spoke too soon." Morro sighed. Lloyd was whirling Dexter around again and praising of how cute he was.

"Can we keep him?!" Lloyd turned to his father, his emerald green eyes shining brighter than usual.

"Of course we can." Garmadon smiled. Lloyd grew even more excited and began lifting Dexter high in the air again.

"Are you sure? We don't even know if he has an owner." Zane told him.

"I don't even know whether we can look after him properly at the state we are in but he just looked so happy..." Garmadon sighed with a laugh.

"I'm sure we could if we had the right supplies. We just need dog food, two bowls for consumption of food and water and a leash." Zane listed.

"To get those things we'd probably need to go to a pet store." Cole frowned in thought.

"Obviously." Kai muttered.

"We're headed there anyway so it shouldn't be a problem." Nya shouted from the control room, overhearing the conversation "Only problem is, it'll take us roughly a day to get there."

"That should be fine." Wu replied with a smile.

* * *

No one got to sleep properly thanks to the sudden attack so everyone was sent to bed. There were only five rooms that were available to sleep, in so they were much more crowded than usual. The girls (Including Misako) slept in one room, the rest of the ninja in another, Garmadon and Wu in the next room and the rest of the elemental masters split between the remaining cabins.

...

"I can't get to sleep after what happened." Kai groaned.

"We can stay up for a bit then." Jay sat up in his bunk showing the others that he meant what he said "I wanted to ask a few questions while it's still peaceful since we barely get any of it around here."

"What are they?" Cole asked him.

"Well, they're for Morro actually." Morro turned to face him, surprised "You don't mind do you?"

"No." Morro replied.

"Well, how are you so good at fighting? We all trained under the same Sensei, yet you're stronger than all of us. The only person who matches your abilities is Lloyd."

Morro shrugged his shoulders "Just because we trained under the same teacher, doesn't mean we all receive the same strength. It depends on your physical abilities and how capable you are of fighting."

"Well I understand that but, your weapon skills are much different to ours, did Wu decide to train us differently?"

Morro paused for a very long time "No. Wu didn't teach me how to fight. He helped me to improve and control my elemental power but he did not introduce me on how to fight."

"Then who did?" Jay asked, suddenly intrigued.

Morro flinched, not wanting to recall the answer from his memories.

"That's enough questions."

"But-"

"I said that's enough." He had a very firm tone to his voice but not an angry one.

Jay sighed "Sorry."

"It's okay."

There was a long silence that made everyone feel uncomfortable. Fortunately, Dexter murmured in his sleep, breaking the silence.

"We should really sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Lloyd insisted. Everyone else agreed and Zane switched off the light. After a good thirty minutes, everyone fell asleep, all except Lloyd. He couldn't help wondering why Morro didn't want to answer Jay's last question. Did something terrible happen then? Why couldn't he just tell them and let it out of his system? Lloyd decided he would ask Wu the next day. Lloyd lay back down on his bunk and fell into a deep slumber.


	53. Nowhere is safe

**Lol I've just realised that I should literally be finishing this story by now but I'm not gonna worry if I exceed the 60 mark :) I've seen a ninjago fanfiction which has 128 chapters XD And then again some of my chapters have been VERY SHORT so it's not surprising :/ Anyways, *LE GASP* ONTO THE STORY! :D**

The next day came and they had arrived in Ninjago city. Nya landed the ship just outside of the city and everyone was awoken. They all got off of the bounty and walked into the city.

There were police cars and ambulances everywhere and many areas of the city were secured with police tape. And sat on the ground were many confused and distressed citizens.

"What happened here?" Cole looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Kai replied quietly.

A policeman noticed the ninja and rushed up to them in excitement "Ninja! Oh thank goodness you're here. About a third of ninjago was killed five days ago!"

"Wait...WHAT?!" Jay yelled, not believing what he just heard.

"Witnesses say they saw a dragon flying overhead and a type of gas was spread everywhere, killing everyone near it. But two days ago, they came back to life?"

"Well that's good." Cole sighed "But also confusing."

"Wait, did you say dragon?" Lloyd asked the policeman.

"Yes, well at least that's what citizens told us."

"It must've been Thanatos. He has a purpose to kill living beings. Everyone must have come back to life because he was killed. Maybe that's how it works?" Zane told them.

"But if that's true, then Stavros would've come back." Neuro pointed out.

"But he was eaten and his head was torn, the citizens were killed with a soul stealing gas produced in Thanatos' body. Once he was killed, the souls returned to their owners. Stavros was eaten so he won't ever be coming back to life." Morro explained.

The policeman noticed the ghost, squinting his eyes at his appearance.

"Um...is there something wrong sir?" Lloyd asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who possessed Lloyd and tried to curse the entirety of the sixteen realms? What was the name again...Morro?" He asked, scratching his chin.

Morro opened his mouth to say something but sighed knowing the answer "Yes, but-"

"It's HIM!" He shouted, alerting the other policeman. Within seconds, a large group of them surrounded Morro and many others pushed the ninja and the other elemental masters away from the master of wind. They were all holding buckets of water.

"On the count of three, throw the water on him!" The policeman yelled.

"Woah, woah, WOAH. Hold it." Nya shoved her way through the crowd of policeman and shielded Morro with her body "He's not evil anymore, drop the buckets."

"Oh." They all chorused, putting the buckets away. Lloyd sighed, Morro hadn't even recovered from what he had done and these policemen were making it worse. He gave Nya an appreciative smile sine she had saved Morro from the pain of water being thrown on him. They really were beginning to accept him.

"Sorry about that. We'll just get back to returning these rose-from-the-dead people back to their homes." He concluded, ordering the other policeman back to their original positions.

"Thanks." Nya heard Morro say to her as they left. She smiled in response.

"Hey, didn't we come here to buy supplies for Dexter?" Jay had Dexter in his arms with a big frown on his face "The poor guy hasn't even had breakfast!"

"Right. Zane can you locate the nearest pet store?" Cole asked the nindroid.

"According to PIXAL, there should be a pet store approximately three blocks away."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start walking already!" Jay announced with a woof from Dexter.

"I'm guessing we should stay behind while you guys go?" Griffin said with a smirk.

"Yup. We should be fine with just the seven of us." Cole smiled. Dexter suddenly barked and Cole sighed with a chuckle "I mean eight."

"See ya then!" Griffin waved as the ninja turned to the next block. The elemental masters and the three remaining elders returned to the bounty for the meantime.

* * *

"Thanks!" Jay picked up all the things they had bought for Dexter and returned to the others who were waiting near the exit.

"Alright, let's go." Jay told the others. They all nodded and left the store.

As they stood outside, they heard panicked screams and cries coming from the city.

"What's happening here?" Nya asked.

"It came from over there!" They heard a male shout, pointing to the nearest block.

* * *

Garmadon and Wu were on deck, looking at the view of the city.

"Will we be alright?" Garmadon heard his younger sibling ask him.

"I wish I could say yes, but I'm not entirely sure." He replied quietly "Those creatures came from the Twilight Realm because of a portal. Eventually, more portals will appear, and more of those beings will come and eventually cover the entirety of Ninjago."

Wu sighed "What will happen when they cover our realm?"

Garmadon put both of his arms on the edge of the bounty "Let's just say that all people living here unable to defend themselves will become one of them. That's what Ziroth meant by making everyone his 'Corpse puppets'".

"I wish we could finally get a break, be a normal family together for at least a while. Out of all the things we have faced, this will be the most dangerous. I just hope the three of us are prepared, any of us could be the one to face _him_." Garmadon nodded at this with sad eyes.

Suddenly, TV's being displayed throughout Ninjago city changed to a breaking news report. The two brothers could not hear what the reporter was saying as they were at a far distance, but they eventually caught a glimpse of what looked to be shadow-beings...


	54. A familiar power

**OMG TODAY IS CHRISTMAS XD! Lol that was quick -u- I wish I could write a Christmas special because I love writing fluffy fics about holiday seasons, but the problem is...I HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS STORY YET DEIUHWEYFQTYQ The story is near to completion but I don't wanna rush it :/ Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ONTO THE STORY! XD**

"Aw come on! Did this really have to happen NOW?!" Jay whined.

"It's not surprising honestly. Come on." Nya began to run towards the end of the block and turned to the next one, the other ninja following close behind.

* * *

"What on Earth is going on?" Garmadon asked, staring at the screen "They're here already?!"

"That was faster than any of us expected. All the citizens are going to be turned into one of them before we know it." Wu sighed sadly.

Garmadon turned to his sibling with an expression of fury "And you were just planning to stay and watch Ninjago and all the other realms turn to dust?!"

"We cannot save them like this; the only way we could is by defeating Ziroth. If we were to try and save them now, it would all be for nothing. For now, we must protect those we need to defeat him." Wu appeared calm but some of his words shook showing he was just as nervous as everybody else.

"Hey, senseis!" The two looked behind them to see Griffin running towards them "The ninja still haven't arrived back from the city. What's taking them so long?"

Garmadon and Wu looked at each other worriedly.

"Lloyd...everyone else, they'll all become..." Garmadon shook with worry.

"They are strong brother, I'm sure they'll be fine-"

" _Fine_?! Ziroth is not just another villain and neither are his creations! They could get killed!"

"But sending more of our group out there will only cause more people to get hurt!" Wu yelled at his brother in response.

Garmadon paused. He knew his brother was right "Fine, we'll wait. But if they don't return soon, then _I'll_ go, that way no one else will get hurt."

Wu nodded sadly in reply.

* * *

As Nya reached the centre of the chaos, she saw multiple shadows swarming the road. One man happened leave his house which was right next to them and was quickly surrounded by a huge group. After multiple screams for help and of pain following very unpleasant sounds, the shadows soon left him and he slowly rose from the ground into one of them. Nya gasped in horror, all the shadows heard and turned towards the water ninja. She slowly backed away with a few steps and then began running wildly with a huge pack of shadows behind her.

"Run!" She yelled to the others who were still trying to catch up with her "There's a huge group of them!"

The others stared past her to see that they were following her. They quickly began running in the opposite direction they were originally facing, but stopped midway as many other shadows started to surround them from multiple directions.

"What are we gonna do?!" Cole asked the others desperately. The others didn't look as if they had any idea of how to get out.

Suddenly, one got close to Lloyd and yanked him backwards with his hair, sending him closer to the swarm.

"LLOYD!" Kai yelled running after him, he tried to burn them with his fire but it didn't work.

"Kai, elemental powers don't work on them!" Jay warned him.

Kai stared, not knowing what to do to save his friend.

The shadows eventually began to get closer to the others too and were too busy fighting them off each other to save Lloyd.

More and more began surrounding him and eventually, the green ninja was knocked onto the ground. The shadows were now standing above him.

"Lloyd, run!" Morro yelled to him, summoning a gust of wind to fend a few off of Lloyd while the ghost desperately tried to reach him.

Lloyd could not bring himself to stand. He wanted to run so badly but his legs wouldn't move.

"Lloyd, I said RUN!" Morro commanded him once again.

"I...can't!" Lloyd shook while shuffling away from the surrounding shadows.

The shadow standing above him grabbed his ankle and he was instantly pulled over to that shadow.

"Stop..." Lloyd trembled as he tried to break free from the shadow's grip.

"I said STOP!" Lloyd yelled, summoning a massive ball of glowing gold in his hands, the ball illuminated over the huge group of shadows and one by one, all melted to black sap.

"Lloyd!" All the ninja chorused, rushing to him instantly.

"What...happened?" Lloyd asked his friends, extremely confused as to what he had just done.

"You got rid of them Lloyd, look!" Jay pointed excitedly at the road which was now a huge puddle of black. The black liquid then turned to black smoke and disappeared into thin air.

"That's the golden power that you lost many years ago, the power that shows you are a Demi-God Lloyd." Zane smiled at him.

"I knew you'd do it eventually." Kai told him, ruffling his hair.

Lloyd turned over to Morro; the wind elemental had a sad expression on his face.

"Morro, what's wrong?"

Morro paused "I'm sorry I didn't manage to get to you in time, there were so many and-...if it weren't for you finding your Golden Power then..."

"Hey come on, stop blaming yourself, we didn't manage to reach Lloyd either. We're human beings after all, we make mistakes." Cole smiled, but his expression turned to a very confused one when he saw everyone's faces "What?"

"But I'm a nindroid."

"And I'm a ghost."

"And I'm only half human."

"Umm...yeah, and I'm a ghost." Cole laughed sheepishly.

More groans began to come from unknown directions.

"There's MORE? We just destroyed a huge group!" Jay complained once again.

"The numbers of shadows are rising thanks to the portals and how many humans are being turned into them." Morro informed them.

"But, we need to save them! There's gotta be a way to get them outta here!" Lloyd protested.

Morro sighed "We can't, we have to leave them behind."

"But we're ninja! Our purpose is to protect those who cannot protect themselves!" Cole replied in anger.

"We'll save them, but the only way is to defeat _him_. Any other way is impossible." Morro told them "For now, we need to get out of here."

"If we can save them at some point, then that should be fine." Kai put a hand on Cole's shoulder, it went through him but Cole appreciated the gesture "Don't worry."

"Alright then." Cole gave in "Everyone! Let's get outta here!"

Everyone began to run just as the shadows came out from their hiding place, Lloyd didn't run for a sheer second but Morro grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"But Morro!-"

"They'll be back to normal once we defeat Ziroth, just keep running!" He told him.

Lloyd looked behind him and stared at the shadows who were following, they looked scary but in a way, a sight to feel sorry for. He snapped from his thoughts and faced forwards to the direction the ninja were running in, hoping with all his might that everyone would turn back to normal as soon as possible.


	55. Unknown danger

The small eight year old was sat at a chair, his face covered with one hand whilst sobbing quietly. Tears trailed down his cheek as he cried. He couldn't live with himself and nothing was happy or cheerful anymore. He was a terrible person, a burden; because of him...he began to sob even more just thinking of that painful memory.

"Morro?" A soft and gentle voice quietly echoed through the large room. Two hands were gently placed on both of his shoulders.

"What is it?" The long haired child asked quietly between crying.

"Me and the others just thought of a really good idea, something really fun." She smiled from behind him.

"How can anything be fun now?" The boy asked her, another tear trickled slowly down his face. A hand was placed on one of Morro's cheeks, turning him around to face her. He looked at her with an innocent gaze, tears still trapped in his eyelids.

"We'll start a club, all of us." She looked at him with gentle eyes.

"A...club?" Morro mumbled, his eyes half open. In between this, a boy who was in his late teenage years stood from the back of the room, watching with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah! It's a club where we are safe and happy and live with lots of other people like us." She told him with an excited but still gentle tone to her voice "Isn't that nice?"

He stayed silent for a moment "That sounds nice, but...what about the other people, the bad ones?" The small wind elemental looked at her with fearful eyes.

"They won't torment us no more; you'll never have to be with them again. So keep smiling okay?" Her eyes sparkled as she said this, tears welling up in her eyes a little as well.

"Okay." Morro smiled, but once again bursting into tears, burying himself in her chest. The teenage girl smiled and wrapped her arms around his head from her position.

" _Morro?"_

"Huh?" The ghost snapped away from his thoughts and faced behind him to see Lloyd still running behind him.

"What happened? You zoned out for a minute there." Lloyd smirked "What were you thinking about?"

Morro paused "I forgot." He lied with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah I get that sometimes too." Lloyd smiled sheepishly.

"We're almost there!" Kai shouted from the front "Get ready!"

"Hey, anyone think that these shadow beings are like zombies?" Jay asked everyone randomly.

"Huh, you're right." Cole looked at Jay, surprised he had said something smart for once.

"They're similar, but their tactics and behaviour are quite different." Zane pointed out "For starters they're spirits and not walking corpses, they're also linked to another species which are interconnected to-"

"We get it Zane." Lloyd laughed. Everyone else did the same.

"It's the bounty!" Cole alerted the others.

* * *

"It's them!" Wu told Garmadon and Misako. The older sibling and his wife instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

The ninja instantly boarded the ship with a huge hoard of shadows behind them. Nya ran to the control room immediately and started the ship, the bounty flew into the air and prepared to fly away.

Lloyd looked out to Ninjago city, spotting a few citizens hiding in parts of the city, he muttered a curse under his breath as a huge rush of guilt flowed through his body. He couldn't save them now.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to shake violently, sending everyone to the ground.

"What's going on sis?!" Kai asked Nya, pulling himself to the control room.

"Something's...pulling us!" Nya told her brother, trying to get the controls to move the ship away. Multiple alarms were sounding off, making it hard for people to be heard "It's like when Morro was pulling us to the ground but...stronger!"

To make matters worse, the ship toppled sideways, sending Kai and Nya sliding down the floor.

"Push me to the controls!" She instructed. Kai nodded and boosted her upwards so she could shift the gears. After multiple attempts, she finally managed to turn it, but the ship did not move forwards.

"Why isn't it working?!" Kai asked her worriedly.

The ship was then pulled backwards and thrown, causing Kai and Nya to tumble from ceiling to floor. A loud crash followed and smoke filled the air causing everyone on board to fall unconscious.


	56. The chosen one

**Wow, I love how in chapter 54 I be like YAY LLOYD HAS GOLDEN POWER but then in chapter 55 I be like THEY UNCONSIUOS ZE HOPE IS GONE ;-; Just throwing huge downers at you guys lol Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

Tasha fluttered her eyes open and slowly picked herself up from the ground. She winced a little as a sharp pain hit her hip. What had happened? She searched deep inside her head and all she could collect is that a giant hand had pulled the ship onto the ground. She turned around to see that there were still many survivors but they were either being turned to shadows or being chased by Wendigo. When she turned the other way, she noticed a large and familiar creature covered with a dark aura. It had the same hand that had grasped onto the ship and pulled it to destruction.

"YOU." She muttered with strong hatred. The time elemental needed to wake everyone up, but were they all on board? She counted every person she saw on the ship and breathed a sigh of relief, they were all there. She decided to approach her best friend first, Skylor. She shook the amber elemental by the shoulders until she awoke into consciousness.

"Tasha?" She mumbled, confused.

"We crashed, something pulled us down. Don't you remember?" Tasha asked her with desperation.

Skylor took a look around her to see the bounty in ruins including everyone else lying on the ground "Oh God." She whispered with shock "What on Earth pulled us down?"

"I think I know." Tasha hinted, glaring at the demon God from many miles away. Just like Thanatos, he was rolled up into a cocoon like shape, except it wasn't physical. He was generating his powers while his fiends dealt with the citizens "After being stuck there as a young child, after what happened to all of us during that journey, I never imagined I would see him like _this_."

"And that's when my father and I raised you." Skylor smiled at the thirteen year old. Tasha smiled too remembering the memory.

"We should wake the others up quickly, will you help me?"

"Sure." Skylor shrugged, standing up and beginning to shake the others, Tasha did the same.

* * *

"He's already here?" Lloyd shook, staring at the ball of darkness Ziroth was generating in.

Garmadon and Wu looked just as nervous.

"Well, one of you is supposed to be the _Chosen One_ right? SO WHO IS?!" Jay yelled.

"The individual to fight Ziroth will have a glowing mark appear on their wrist which will eventually become a scar. It will glow gold and it won't stop unless Ziroth is dead." Garmadon explained.

"This is bad, REALLY bad." Nya panicked "He came so unexpectedly, what are we supposed to do?"

"I have a plan." Jay began "Anyone who's an elemental master will fight off the shadows, but we're going to need some deepstone weapons to destroy them. Kai, you need to fight off the wendigo mostly since you're the only one with a fire element. Lloyd, Garmadon and Wu you have your golden power so you can blast them until a mark shows up on one of you. Misako, you can..." Jay paused as he couldn't think of a job for her "Look at more scrolls?"

All of the elemental masters sniggered a little at this while Misako looked at him with a face that showed she wasn't impressed.

"Mum, you can help gather everyone to a safe spot away from Ziroth, the wendigo and the shadows while we fight them." Lloyd smiled, settling the plan seriously.

"Alright let's go." Shade announced while everyone head out to do their given jobs.

* * *

"Everyone, over here!" Misako told the group who had been rescued so far. They had managed to find an area that was so high that neither the wendigo nor the shadows could get to them quickly. Kai was busy setting wendigo on fire and the rest were busy with fighting the shadows with deepstone weapons, the Garmadons with their golden power.

"Has mark showed up yet?" Karloff asked the three. They looked all around themselves, but there was nothing.

Lloyd looked to his side; Morro was busy fighting other shadows as well. He was pretty focused and quite skilled with his weapon, this reminded Lloyd of that night when Morro refused to tell anyone about his past before meeting Wu. Lloyd then noticed that the ghost had a fearful look in his eyes, and it didn't look like he was afraid of the shadows and the Wendigo.

"Morro, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked him whilst killing another shadow.

"Remember when I sliced Ziroth's ankles?" Morro began "He's not going to be particularly pleased to see me after that."

Lloyd remembered when Morro had saved them and how enraged Ziroth was; he gulped realising what he meant.

"Don't worry, if he wants to punish you, he'll have to get through US first." Lloyd smiled.

"That'd be easy for him wouldn't it?" Morro smirked while Lloyd gently punched him.

"Look!" Lloyd pointed. There were many more ghosts in different places, Soul Archer and Wrayth were guarding Ziroth's generatio and the others were going to either attack the citizens or the elemental masters. The ghosts were the same ones he had seen in the cursed realm, except they had a different appearance to how they looked before. They looked like real people, but their skin was pale like before and they were still spirit-like. Exactly like Morro.

"It's weird knowing that I should be on that side." Morro muttered. Lloyd hummed in reply.

* * *

Bansha smiled, the plan was working perfectly. Ziroth had come when they least expected it, and their army was a kind of threat they had never faced before.

"Ninja!" Ghoultar yelled "And elemental masters too!"

"After them!" She commanded.

Ghoultar and the group they were with followed after them, Bansha close behind.

As they charged, she spotted the green ninja and...Morro. That betraying bastard, she thought to herself. He had been such a pain ever since he arrived in the cursed realm. The wind elemental was so obsessed with revenge and was so bossy once in command. He failed to curse the 16 realms and in the end, he ditched the entire team for the people he had hurt in the past. She snarled just thinking of him. But he wasn't going to let him go anymore, she would deal with him, here and now.

* * *

"There are too many! We have to run for now!" Cole yelled to the others. Everyone did exactly that.

"Come on!" Lloyd signalled to Morro before the two ran.

"Oh I don't think so." A familiar voice hissed from behind. The two turned around to see Ghoultar, Bansha and three other ghosts surround them.

"What do _you_ want?" Lloyd asked them with an angry expression.

"We want both of you. You're a Demi-God, why would we let you get away?" She smirked "And YOU. You are completely worthless to us, but you still haven't settled our debt."

Bansha then clapped her hands "Get the blonde!"

The three ghosts attempted to grab Lloyd by his arms but Lloyd produced a ball of golden power in his hands that made the ghosts back away in fear.

"What? How did you-The overlord!-"

"Took away my power? Yes. But that power came back." He smirked.

Bansha grew at a loss for what to do; he recollected his powers THIS quickly? If that golden ball hit any of them, they wouldn't even reappear like the shadows would; instead they would go to the departed realm.

One of soul archer's arrows suddenly came from Ziroth's direction and caught Lloyd off guard, allowing the guards to grab him by his arms.

"Let go of him!" Morro yelled at her.

"You know, if you were still in command then I would've just followed your orders. It's a shame that you left." She smiled slyly.

Morro had enough; he leapt off of the ground and grabbed her by the waist sending her tumbling to the ground with him. Ghoultar rushed over and hit Morro with his scythe, luckily, Morro rolled over before it could hit his head. The ghost then produced a small tornado and sent it towards Ghoultar, sending him spinning continuously until it threw him towards a wall, knocking him out.

"Why you!" Bansha shoved Morro to the ground, holding his own knife to his neck.

"Any last words?" She asked him with a satisfied look on her face. Morro struggled to get himself free, but no matter how much he resisted, he couldn't get himself out of her grip. At least he was preventing her from slicing his neck for the moment.

"Morro!" Lloyd cried, struggling even more than he did last time. He finally managed to break a hand free for a split second, summoning a golden ball that managed to get the ghosts that held him to back away quickly. He then ran over to Bansha and held it close to her.

"Drop the knife, or I kill you." He warned her with a serious tone. Bansha had no choice but to do what he said. Morro stood up, taking a huge breath, glad that he could finally breathe normally.

Even though Bansha had done what he said, Lloyd still held his power close to her.

"I let him go okay! Now let me go like you promised."

"I didn't promise anything." Lloyd replied with a threatening tone "We're chaining you, and if we defeat Ziroth, we're gonna need to talk."

"You mean IF you defeat him." Bansha corrected with a smirk. Lloyd summoned his powers again and she finally shut up.

The two chained the ghosts to whatever they were nearest to with deepstone and left them there. It may have seemed cruel, but at least they spared them. Plus they were ghosts, they didn't necessarily get strains or aches or need to eat as much as humans.

After the two dealt with them, they ran to the evacuation spot. Whilst they were running, Morro noticed a glow on Lloyd's wrist. It didn't show well since it was covered with his ninja gi but it stood out well.

"Lloyd, your wrist is glowing slightly." The ghost pointed out. The thirteen year old stared at his wrist and pulled back his sleeve. A bright, golden mark was imprinted on his wrist. It was the shape of a cross.

"But that means I'm..." Lloyd looked worriedly at the massive ball of darkness that surrounded Ziroth. Morro looked a little worried as well.

"You were the chosen one to defeat the overlord; it's no surprise that you're the chosen one now." Morro sighed.

"It's much better than my father or my uncle getting it." Lloyd muttered whilst staring sadly at the mark.

"Let's go tell the others once we arrive." Morro told him "Besides, looks like we've got more company." He looked towards the shadows that were approaching from different roads. Lloyd nodded and they both began running again.

* * *

"Dad, everyone! I got the mark!" Lloyd announced, revealing the glowing gold on his wrist.

Garmadon and Wu stared at Lloyd with a worried look.

"You too?" Kai asked him.

Lloyd and Morro looked suspiciously at the ninja and the two senseis (Everyone else was with the survivors).

"What do you mean, _you too_?" Morro raised an eyebrow.

The two senseis looked at each other and pulled down their sleeves. Imprinted on their wrists was the exact same mark as Lloyd's.

 **WHOO THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE HOLY SHEZ. ALSO, DUN DUN DUN!**


	57. Loss

**Happy new year everybody :D (This intro is so short XD) It's been two days since New years but whatever lel. Also I'm starting school tomorrow...YAAAAY...(Sarcasm intensifies).**

"What?" Lloyd stared at their marks, dumbfounded "How?-"

"I-I have no idea; the prophecy only said there'd be one Demi-God to defeat Ziroth." Wu stuttered.

"Then the prophecy was wrong." Garmadon concluded "This has happened twice now. When Lloyd was prophesised to fight me, instead, he ended up fighting the Overlord. It has happened once again."

"I can't believe that- I was actually happy that I had the mark because it meant that only I would be put in danger! Instead, it's all of us..." Lloyd sighed.

"Well, you all have the mark; you all have to fight him. Together." Morro told the three.

"I agree with Morro. You just have to go with it." Kai advised.

* * *

"So, it's all three? That doesn't make any sense!" Griffin protested.

"Karloff very confused."

"Alright, everybody settle down." Wu announced "We need another plan now that our marks have been shown. When we fight Ziroth, most of you will need to fight like you did before. Kai, you must once again annihilate the Wendigo. Two people will need to stay behind."

"I'll stay behind since I am not capable of fighting." Misako insisted.

"And I'll stay too." Morro offered.

"Alright, it's settled then." Cole concluded.

Everyone started to prepare. Lloyd, Garmadon and Wu decided to rest until Ziroth finished generating.

"Good luck Lloyd." Kai said to him before going outside "You too Senseis."

All the other ninja wished the same to him before going.

Dexter held onto Jay's gi with his teeth, begging for him and the ninja to stay.

"I can't Dexter, I have to go." Jay chuckled, releasing the dog from his gi and giving him to Lloyd.

Tasha had noticed Lloyd and approached him to say goodbye.

"I really hope I'll see you again after this." Tasha said to him sadly.

"You will, trust me." Lloyd smiled.

The time elemental smiled back and embraced him tightly, Dexter caught inbetween.

"See ya." She told him with a little bit of a sad tone to her voice.

"See ya."

Tasha left with the others as soon as they broke the hug, waving to each other as she left.

"I've never seen her in Chen's tournament. Is she new?" Garmadon asked.

"Yeah, she is. Her name's Tasha and she's the elemental master of time. She got hit with tomorrow's tea as well so we're the same age mentally and physically." Lloyd smiled.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah of course I do, we're friends." Lloyd answered innocently.

"Do you _love_ her?" Garmadon smirked.

Lloyd cheeks flushed bright red "N-No! Why would you ask such a question?!" He flustered.

"I know that look Lloyd, don't lie to us." His mother smiled, overhearing the conversation and sitting down.

"You can't just tell by a look mum." Lloyd groaned. Misako laughed in reply to this.

"Says the guy who told me he loved her." Morro added.

"Morro, you said you'd never-!" Lloyd covered his mouth, realising he'd gave himself away. Everyone else laughed at this.

Garmadon's smile turned to a frown, looking at all the shadows outside. He'd hoped that it'd only have been him when it came to the chosen one, but now it became everything he'd feared. All of them were now chosen to fight him. The prophecy even said that a sacrifice might occur if necessary. He hoped with all his might that nobody would come to that fate.

* * *

The elemental masters were fighting the shadows as they were doing before. Although, this time they had split up either in groups or by themselves (Very few were by themselves), which was a bad thing since they wouldn't have as much backup. Then again, it'd mean that the shadows wouldn't hoard into the same area. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for some.

"There's too many!" Skylor yelled to Tasha. They were practically surrounded with shadows and they couldn't get away unless they cornered themselves into a building nearby. Although, doing that would only make them an easier target.

"I'll go to the building and keep them busy, I'll be fine."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Skylor protested, Tasha sighed.

"I've lived with these things for two years; I think I should be able to handle them better than anyone else."

The shadows began to crowd them even more and the two continued to back away.

"I'll take you back to where you were half an hour ago. It shouldn't take all my energy."

"Why not transport both of us; in fact, I'll use my amber to harness your power!" Skylor suggested.

"Even if you were to do that, you would only have the capability of some of my powers. That's how your element works right? Rewinding time or transporting someone back is something you wouldn't be able to do."

"Then I'll stay, you can transport yourself!"

Tasha had enough; she began to surround Skylor with a yellowish like mist. Once the mist cleared, so did Skylor.

Tasha stared sadly at the emptiness and rushed to the building once she was reminded that the shadows were still there.

* * *

Bansha stared at her cuffs. Those annoying ninja and especially that betraying coward, they were getting in the way of their plans. If it wasn't for the fact that Morro had been befriended, this wouldn't have happened. He may be strong when it comes to fighting,

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently and a blinding light illuminated Ninjago. After the rumbling stopped and the light faded away, Bansha squinted her eyes towards the sky. A huge shadow covered half of ninjago **(And no I don't mean the creatures XD)** and the sky then swirled into a black and purple colour, with unnatural mist surrounding the city. Bansha grinned.

Maybe the bad guys _would_ win for once.

* * *

"What was that?!" Lloyd asked with fear in his eyes.

All the citizens that had survived so far were in a state of panic, Wu was trying his best to calm them down.

"Hasn't Ninjago suffered enough?!" One woman cried.

"Why aren't the ninja winning, are we all going to die?!" One man yelled angrily in question.

"Please, stay calm!" Wu announced.

"Guys!" Skylor was at the entrance of the shelter, running to where they were.

"Skylor, what are you doing here?" Garmadon asked the amber elemental.

"We were hoarded with them. Tasha insisted that she would send me back here with her elemental powers. I didn't want to leave her, but no matter how much I protested she wouldn't listen..."

Lloyd felt his heart skip a beat "Wait, you don't mean she's-"

"I don't-...I don't know!" She dropped to the ground in front of them. Dexter began to whimper and Misako ran to her side comforting her.

To make matters worse, constant and strong banging was heard at the door. Glass was then shattered from each window as a group of hands burst through each window, and the door was broke down as a group of them headed towards the survivors.

Screaming from every member occurred as they realised what was happening.

"Everyone, barricade the windows!" Misako yelled.

"Dammit!" Lloyd cursed, rushing towards the shadows that had made it inside. Morro and Garmadon did the same.

Lloyd began summoning another golden light in his hands.

"Lloyd don't! Save it for Ziroth!" His father warned him. Lloyd nodded, pulling out a deepstone sword and slashing his first shadow. Unfortunately, even after one slash, it got back up again.

"Why aren't they dying?!" Lloyd yelled in frustration.

"It's the mist outside, it's part of the twilight realm so they're just as strong as they were! They'll be harder to kill!" Morro shouted to Lloyd from where he was.

Lloyd nodded and slashed it a few times more, finally, the shadow turned to black.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

Tasha began running as fast as her legs could go and ran to the second floor before the shadows even knew where she'd gone. Tasha then closed herself in a random room, throwing a piece of rubble outside before locking the door completely. This would lure them away from her. She sighed in relief and sat at the ground. She'd have to wait here until everything was over.

The time elemental surveyed her surroundings, realising that the room was some kind of antique storage, judging by the furniture and decor anyway.

After a minute of resting, a grandfather clock in the room began to chime. Tasha muttered a swear word under her breath and quickly approached the clock and setting it forward so it wouldn't chime again until the next hour.

"Why did this person have to have a grandfather clock of all antiques?" She whined.

Suddenly, Tasha heard multiple eerie groans from the door.

"No!" Tasha picked up some nearby boxes and quickly stacked it in front of the door. Using her bodyweight, she pushed the boxes with the door as hard as she could.

As she pushed the boxes, she recollected some memories from her short time in the Twilight realm. She was surrounded by them and she was by herself with no sign of help coming. It was exactly like that. Why? She thought she had escaped that place forever. It was no use now, soon more shadows would come, and soon they'd make their way to the room.

* * *

Lloyd and Morro finished barricading the door after fighting off the shadows with a few lockers that were found. It had taken ages but they finally managed to kill off the group that had swarmed the shelter.

There was now another bang at the door.

"Seriously?! When will they give us a break?" Lloyd asked himself, preparing to block the door.

"Please, open the door!" A familiar robotic voice pleaded.

"Zane?"

Lloyd pushed the locker out of the way and opened the door as Zane had asked. He immediately walked through with Kai's arm around his shoulders.

"What happened to Kai? What happened to the others?" Morro asked them hurriedly.

"We were swarmed by shadow-beings and most of the ninja were turned into one of them. It is most likely that the rest of the elemental masters who have not returned have suffered the same fate..." Zane replied sadly "They will be restored back to normal of course, if the three of you manage to defeat Ziroth."

Morro's eyes widened and he turned to Lloyd. His eyes were filled with fear and shock; he backed away from them slowly, stopping when he had accomplished three steps.

"Why? Why is this happening?..." He trembled. The thirteen year old had remembered Kai's words when everything was still happy.

" _Don't worry, whoever becomes the chosen one, won't be facing this alone! We'll make sure to fight with them, right guys?!"_

"Kai! You remember what you promised right? You guys will fight with us...right?!"

Kai didn't reply.

Morro was stood at one of the windows; he was shaking a little with a fist tightly gripped on his chest.

"Morro?" Zane asked, placing Kai onto the ground.

"Zane, you're right...they're all..." Morro wavered.

A lot of the elemental masters were now roaming shadows themselves. The very few that managed to escape collapsed somewhere from running whilst they were weak. Which lead them to the exact same fate.

Wu turned excessively pale, Garmadon shivered a little and Misako didn't even move.

"Kai?..." Zane asked his brother, he was unusually silent since they had arrived and he was hiding his face too. Kai tried to answer but all that came out was an eerie, quiet and broken groan. Dexter who was nearby began to growl and bark threateningly.

"Dexter, what's wrong? It's only Kai." Lloyd reassured the dog; he still had a fearful and disturbed tone to his voice.

Garmadon rushed up to Kai taking off his gloves.

They were black and giving off an unpleasant aura.

"He's been!..." Skylor couldn't bear it, she bent over tears welling in her eyes.

'Kai' tried to reach for Garmadon and held a tight grip on his hands.

"I knew it..." He muttered sadly.

"But that's my brother!" Lloyd protested, tears in his eyes. Everything was becoming too much to bear.

"That's not Kai anymore Lloyd!" Garmadon told him "Zane stand back."

Hesitantly, Zane did what he said. Garmadon grabbed a deepstone hammer that happened to be nearby and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His hand shook as he held the weapon.

What happened next made Zane, Misako and Wu to stare in horror, Skylor to sob even more than she already was, Lloyd to cry into Morro's arms and Morro doing the same as Zane not even caring about the tears that were hurting him.


	58. A regretted journey

**Heyo :3 PlsDon'tKillMeForChapter57;D; Lol Guest-YAY! :D I'm glad he's better :3 Everyone's sad about Kai even me and I'm the one who did it ;-; Thank you ^3^ Maybe, maybe not :3 YOU'LL FIND OUT :D Also about your other review, I replied but it's on chapter 19. I thought you might see it because on reviews it used to show the recents but nvm lol, just telling you so u don't think I didn't see your review XD ALSO PLS LOOK AT REVIEW REPLIES ON CHAPTER 57 WHERE IT SAYS** _ **TO ALL READERS**_ **CUZ THERE'S A MESSAGE THERE FOR YOU GUYS :3 Anyways, hope you enjoy :D!**

The door and the pile of boxes that stood in front of it gave up, the door swung open and the swarm made their way inside the room. Tasha backed away quickly and climbed onto a high bookshelf so she was laying on her front at the very top. She looked down at the hands that tried their best to reach her and breathed frantically. Is this where she was going to die? She looked off into the distance of the room. Tasha began to hallucinate herself and everyone else: The elemental masters, the ninja, the elders, Skylor, Lloyd and even Stavros...

She looked at their smiling faces, including hers and tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered the happy days and her conversation with Lloyd.

" _I really hope I'll see you again after this." Tasha said to him sadly._

" _You will, trust me." Lloyd smiled._

"I'm sorry Lloyd...I really _will_ never see you again!" She whispered to herself whilst crying, her eyes shut tight with tears trapped in-between.

With that, the shadows had begun pushing the shelf and it fell backwards. Tasha fell with it, caught off guard and was rolled over so the library shelf fell on her body. She yelled in pain, trying to get herself out but when she looked up, she realised that there was no point in struggling. The time elemental shut her eyes tight as the shadows began surrounding her.

* * *

Garmadon stared at the black sap on the ground that used to be Kai. The liquid then turned to gas and disappeared. The sensei dropped the hammer and stood up.

"Garmadon..." Misako rushed up to him with a worried look on her face, she took his hand and gripped it tightly.

He looked at her with a smile on his face "I'm fine. He's not beyond saving like death, we can bring him back. That's all that matters."

He then looked over to Wu "Brother...I'm-"

"It's okay; I know that there was nothing else that could have been done. I'm sure he would be grateful that you prevented him from hurting anyone." Wu replied quietly.

Morro looked over at Lloyd who had let go of the grip to look when the hitting had stopped. He stared not even sure whether this was reality or not. The wind elemental put a hand to his back making the green ninja turn to him.

"He'll be back to normal once Ziroth's dead, it's okay." Morro reassured him.

"But there's a 50% chance of failure." Zane replied sadly. Morro's eyes turned pitch black and a dark coloured but bright green iris showed in the middle. The glare he gave to Zane would probably haunt anyone for their entire life.

"I should probably keep quiet." Zane said nervously.

"Geez Morro, don't scare him like that. Also since when could you do that with your eyes?" Lloyd said to him half jokingly, wiping his eyes with his hand.

"Since I turned into the type of ghost I am now. Only some were able to do it and I guess one of them is me. It's what happens when you are in a threatening or infuriated mood. It seems to scare a lot of people." Morro sighed.

"Yeah well never do that again." Lloyd warned him. He sighed still looking at Kai's mist "I'm sorry. I'm just being a huge baby, I know there's a chance that he'll live, there's no point in crying. But in a way, I'm glad we got rid of that shadow who used to be Kai in private otherwise everyone would've seen, including me crying." The green ninja stood up, picking up his sword. He summoned his golden powers and turned the sword into a temporary golden weapon. It would at least last for the day.

"Lloyd, it's okay to cry. Living beings need to do this action whilst they're distressed-"

"No, I need to stay calm. We've got a city to save after all. I'm sure that's what Kai and everyone else wants right? Not for me to be sad." Lloyd interrupted.

"Me as well." Skylor stood up wiping her eyes "It's just so upsetting to see someone you knew and loved as...a being who wants to kill you."

"Yeah." Morro said in agreement.

"Lloyd, I don't think Ziroth hasn't been awoken yet." Wu told him.

"It's called _preparing_ uncle." Lloyd answered with a smirk.

"Sarcasm noted." Wu sighed.

Misako turned to the door where the citizens still were.

"They're beginning to get uneasy, I'll go back and settle them down." Misako suggested.

"While you do that, I'll go out to find Tasha. She was left behind and she's probably still hiding in that building." Skylor told them.

"I'll go too; it's not a good idea to go alone." Lloyd insisted.

"Me as well, do you wanna come Zane?"

"I agree, I won't be able to turn into one of them since I am titanium." Zane smiled.

"I absolutely forbid it!" Misako told them sternly.

"Mum, we'll be fine!"

"That's what they ALL said!" Garmadon reminded him "And look what happened to them! You're in enough danger because of Ziroth, you're putting yourself at even more risk if you go outside!"

Lloyd sighed "Dad, mum, I have golden power, if I use it I can destroy an entire hoard of shadows, I should be fine. On top of that I have three others with deepstone weapons and I have my own golden sword. We have more of an advantage than the others did."

Misako looked at Wu and the sensei nodded as if to say _Let them go_.

"Alright."

"We'll be back before you know it." Skylor reassured them. Lloyd hugged both of his parents to say goodbye.

"Morro, do you promise you'll actually come back this time?" Wu asked the ghost with a worried look on his face.]

Morro remembered the promise he had made to him all those years ago, that he would return as soon as he found The first spinjitsu master's tomb. But he had died way before he could even fulfil his promise.

"I did technically keep my promise; I found your father's tomb whilst I was a cursed ghost and returned to you later on." He smirked. Wu whacked the ghost's head with his staff and of course the ghost took the hit with a laugh.

"Look after Lloyd for us." Garmadon smiled, putting a hand to his shoulder. Morro smiled back with a nod.

The four eventually left the building. The three elders returned to the citizens.

* * *

"Here?" Morro asked the amber elemental "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely."

The four entered the building, whatever amount of shadows that had been here must've cleared off. Skylor felt a rush of happiness through her; they had cleared off because Tasha managed to stay hidden!

"Be silent." Zane told the others "I sense three shadows on the third floor and approximately two on the second."

"Thanks for the warning Zane." Morro thanked him.

Everyone slowly ascended the stairs to the second floor; they crouched at the railings as they spotted a shadow roaming around.

"One of them should be easy; I'll handle it." Skylor told them.

"Alright, we'll stay here. Be careful." Lloyd replied. Skylor nodded and turned to the direction she was heading in and pulled out her weapon...wait where was it?

"Forgot your deepstone weaponry huh?" Morro asked her with a smirk "Here."

"You sure?" She asked, slowly picking up the knife he had offered to her.

"Yeah, I'd rather give that to you than you going bare-handed." Morro smiled.

Skylor nodded as a thank you and continued on her way. The three watched her, still in their positions.

The amber elemental threw a piece of debris left on the ground, the shadow instantly turned to follow it. She then ran up to it and slashed it by its neck area, sending it to the floor. The shadow was now helplessly on the ground. Skylor slowly approached it and stepped on its supposed stomach.

"Good night." She told them with a tone that had no emotion to it whatsoever.

Before she finished it off, she noticed something had fallen onto ground next to the shadow. When she closely examined it, it was a picture.

It was a photo of her and Tasha.

Skylor's irises grew very small and she faced back at the shadow. It looked exactly like Tasha and it had the same pigtails as her. This thing...was her best friend.

"Why?..." She wavered, pure anger and sadness resonating within her body.

"I-'-m—s-o-r-r-y-" The shadow had spoken, as eerily as when it was groaning. The amber elemental shook even more with small tears in her eyes.

A hand reached for Skylor in an attempt to drag her down with her, groaning eerily as she did.

Skylor stared at Tasha...no...that wasn't her at all. She lifted the knife with a shaking hand.

"Skylor, are you okay?!" Lloyd asked from afar.

She didn't answer. The amber elemental dropped the knife.

"I can't..." She stuttered "I can't!"

Just then, the shadow dragged her to the ground, ready to end her. A golden blur then rushed through its body, immediately turning the shadow to sap.

"Skylor!" Lloyd yelled, running for her.

"Why did you hesitate, you can fight them can't you?" Morro asked, confused.

"I couldn't...that shadow was..." She stopped midway through her sentence.

Lloyd then realised what she meant "That was...Tasha?"

Skylor nodded slowly.

"I believe I heard the shadow speak." Zane stated.

"When I was attacked in the Twilight realm, it spoke to me before strangling me." Lloyd said quietly.

"Most shadows are unable to speak, but some can. They're called abnormals. The words they mention to you are their last ones; it's all they ever say." Morro explained.

"We'll...get her back." Lloyd gulped nervously "If we lose, we all die but never end up in the departed realm. If we win, we'll recover all people who were turned to shadows and finally send the shadows who were sacrificed to the departed realm. The pressure is really high huh?"

"You will win." Morro reassured him "I know it."

Lloyd smiled at him appreciatively.

"Well, I guess we came here for a very unnecessary reason. Tasha has already been turned into one of them." Zane told the group "At least we know what happened to her."

"We should really return..." Lloyd suggested "Come on-"

Just then, debris began to fall from the ceiling and the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Skylor yelled.

"According to my calculations, there is a disturbance in the third floor."

"Why do I have a really bad feeling?" Lloyd asked himself.

The third floor was then ripped from the building, revealing the 'disturbance'.

They were staring face to face with the threat they had been waiting for all this time.

Ziroth.


	59. The beginning of the end

Ziroth.

Lloyd tried to say something, but he couldn't. He was so afraid that he remained motionless.

"I'VE FOUND YOU, _CHOSEN ONE_." The demon told him with an evil expression on his face. A great ball of darkness was summoned in one of his hands, it was exactly like Lloyd's but more powerful and a different colour.

The God then noticed the ghost, and remembered what he had done to him. The ball instantly disappeared from his hand from him thinking.

"I ALREADY KNOW WHO I'M GOING TO END FIRST." He looked at his victim and smiled evily.

"RUN!" Morro yelled immediately. The four began to run faster than they ever had in their lives.

"So that's what he looks like?!" Skylor asked, staring at the giant who was chasing them, destroying the building with each step.

"It certainly looks like it." Zane stated.

Lloyd suddenly ran deep into his thoughts. Why was _he_ running? He was the chosen one for a reason; he wasn't there to run away. He was here to fight Ziroth and save Ninjago-...no, the entire sixteen realms.

"Everyone, keep going, I'll catch up." Lloyd told the group, taking out his sword.

"What, NO! We can't leave you with someone as powerful as this!" Skylor yelled desperately.

"I'm the chosen one. I need to fight him." Lloyd retaliated "I don't care what you think, I'm staying behind!-"

Lloyd stopped mid-sentence as he felt someone hold his hand tightly. It was Morro, and he had the angriest expression he had ever seen him have.

"Stop playing the HERO! Three of you were picked for a reason, to fight him TOGETHER. I thought you knew better than I did!..."

Lloyd felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, he knew what he meant.

" _You could never do it alone, could you Lloyd? Weak! Need others! I, I need NO ONE!"_

"Now COME on!"

The wind elemental dragged the energy elemental by the hand, forcing him to run with them whether he liked it or not. They eventually managed to catch up with Zane and Skylor.

Ziroth had now given up on walking and had stopped.

"Hey, he's stopped." Skylor told the group "He's given up!"

"No, RUN FASTER!" Morro warned them.

"Why?" Skylor looked behind her to see that Ziroth had knelt in a starting position and began to run, and since he was twenty times their size, he was reaching them faster **(Just think of it like a titan from AOT except for the ones who run weirdly, I mean a normal run XD)**

"We should summon our elemental dragons!" Zane suggested.

The other three did as he said, but it was too late. Ziroth had already caught up and destroyed the entire building. Skylor and Zane fell to the ground and Lloyd and Morro were caught in Ziroth's hands.

"Let us GO!" Lloyd demanded. Ziroth only cackled in reply.

Skylor and Zane began talking to each other for a while, as if in a hurry to discuss a plan. They then ran off into the distance.

"You're not going to stop them?" Soul Archer asked. Nobody noticed that the ghost was perched on Ziroth's shoulder.

"THEY'LL EITHER DIE OR FAIL IN DEFEATING ME, IT'S HOPELESS. I'M ONLY INTERESTED IN MY SURVIVING RELATIVES." Ziroth replied "AND _HIM_."

Morro looked nervously at Ziroth.

"YOU FOOLISH TRAITOR! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WOULD GET AWAY FROM ME!?" Ziroth glared "NOW THAT I HAVE MY HANDS ON YOU, I CAN FINALLY GIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT."

"Leave him alone!" Lloyd once again yelled, struggling from Ziroth's giant hand.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SOMEONE THIS ANNOYING IS RELATED TO ME." Ziroth sighed, annoyed "GET THE WATER AND THE DEEPSTONE." He ordered.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Lloyd had enough of just yelling; he summoned a ball of golden in his hands and sent it at Ziroth. This left a huge hole in Ziroth's chest. All the ghosts stared in disbelief.

Just then, the hole left in the God's chest was filled in by the darkness in the rest of his body, it was a shocking sight.

"What...how?-"

"AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU LISTENED TO MORRO?" Ziroth smiled evilly "IT'S A SHAME HE WON'T BE HERE TO GIVE AWAY ANYTHING ELSE." He turned to the ghost with bared teeth.

"NO!" Lloyd cried.

Morro was given to the other ghosts. They held him by both of his arms, ready to dunk his head into a pool of water. Bansha and Ghoultar were standing and watching from afar, they must've been found and freed from the cuffs.

"Why are you even doing what he says?..." Morro asked them, turning to the ghosts holding him and the ones watching from afar.

"Isn't it obvious Morro? He granted us another life and improved us from our old forms. If it weren't for him, you'd still be stuck in the departed realm, not even able to become friends with those _ninja_." Soul Archer reminded him.

"But all we've been doing is following orders since we've died all because we want to be free from the realm we're stuck in!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, DO AS I'VE COMMANDED!" Ziroth yelled.

The ghosts that were holding him tightened their grip and threw him downwards, dunking him into the puddle of water.

Morro screamed while bearing his teeth, writhing and struggling to free himself. The pain was unbearable.

"THE CHOICE IS YOURS LLOYD, GIVE YOURSELF UP OR HE'LL DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH POSSIBLE AND BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE ITSELF." He threatened "WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?"

"ME!" Lloyd yelled almost immediately. Ziroth laughed in mockery.

"FOOL! YOU SACRIFICE YOUR OWN PRECIOUS LIFE FOR THAT WORTHLESS IDIO-"

Before Ziroth could even finish, a huge beam of gold was shot at his nape. Ziroth yelled in pain, dropping Lloyd from his grip. Lloyd then pulled his sword out, landing on the roof of the building where Morro was and scared of the ghost. The ghost dropped to the floor and fell unconscious; the green ninja picked him up hoisting him up on his back in the position of a piggyback.

"Lloyd!" It was Garmadon's father; he was on the ground with Wu, Skylor and Zane. Lloyd felt tears of happiness well in his eyes just to see the others again.

Lloyd summoned his elemental dragon and jumped off of it once he reached the ground. Ziroth was still recovering from what had just happened and the ghosts were getting ready to fight.

"Skylor, Zane could you fight off the ghosts?" Lloyd asked them.

"We can, but what about Morro?" Zane pointed out.

"We have to get him to come back." Wu told them sternly.

"But uncle, half of his head was put in water! How is he going to recover now?!"

Wu stared at Morro "He was...put in water?..."

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to get him back. In this situation, there's no time. And with so little people, we need as many people as we can." Garmadon sighed.

Lloyd took a deep breath and shook the wind elemental "Morro, MORRO. Wake up!"

The ghost winced a little. Lloyd felt a terrible pain in his heart, he didn't want to make Morro work himself to death, especially in the state he was in.

"Morro please!"

Morro opened his eyes to see everyone who had survived, except Misako, surrounding him.

"Are you alright?! Can you stand?" Lloyd asked him hurriedly.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Morro told him. He stood up and felt his face. It still stung terribly.

"Are you sure?" Wu asked him.

"Yeah, it's just my head. I should be able to fight. I can't be like this in this situation." Morro told him with a smile.

"Then the three of us will go. Are you three actually going to fight him?..." Skylor asked nervously.

"We'll be okay." Lloyd promised, he held Zane, Skylor and Morro's hands with a determined smile.

"You better be." Morro said quietly.

"That's pretty surprising coming from someone who was trying to get rid of me two months ago." Lloyd laughed. Morro sighed sadly remembering what he did.

Lloyd realised what he said and immediately felt bad "S-Sorry! I-I wasn't thinking straight!"

"It's okay, don't apologise. I'm the one who hurt you." Morro smiled, letting go of his hand. The others did the same.

"We'll see you when this is all over!" Skylor waved. The three relatives waved back as the three approached the ghosts.

Garmadon felt a flow of worry rush through his body. This was really happening. Would they win or fail? Will everyone come back? The sensei shook this thought off and sighed. No. Worrying about it wouldn't help. All he had to focus on was protecting his brother and son and finally, destroying Ziroth.

The God had just finished recovering and he had spotted the three on the ground.

"Ready?" Garmadon whispered. Lloyd hummed determinedly in reply.

"Then let us go." Wu concluded. The three pulled out their swords, facing the demon they were about to destroy.

 **WILE THEY LI9EV OR WJLL TEY DIE WHOO KNWOS SRLSY THO WHIY AMM I TIPING LIKR DIS**


	60. ZIROTH IS HEARTLESS

**I DON'T HAVE ALL THAT MUCH TO SAY BUT BEFORE U READ THE CHAPTER READ THE REVIEW REPLIES BUT I'M PRETTY SURE U GUYS CHECK ANYWAY CUZ I KEEP REMINDING U XD ALSO I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE DX Anyways, ONTO THE STORY HKHFUHIOWFIOEHIOTRGIO**

Morro, Skylor and Zane had already made their way to the top of the building. The ghosts were more than prepared, and as soon as they showed up the ghosts just immediately charged. The three had to pull their weapons out quickly and block the attack that headed their way.

Once Skylor had knocked a ghost that had attacked her, she raised Morro's knife in the air and got ready to strike.

"Skylor what are you doing?! Don't kill them!" Morro yelled from afar.

Skylor snapped out of whatever she had turned to, she realised what she was going to do and backed away from the ghost. He laughed at her stupidity, lifting himself off of the ground to attack her again. Skylor then came back and whacked the ghost with the handle of Morro's knife, knocking him out.

After she had finished him off, she realised that there was something imprinted onto the knife. She turned the weapon around to see that she was right. There were letters imprinted onto the deepstone weapon.

 _Kurumi_

Did Morro steal this knife? It wouldn't be surprising considering he was a reformed enemy of the ninja, at least that's what she was told. She decided not to think about it for now, she had to keep fighting.

* * *

The three instantly split into different paths so they could attack Ziroth from different directions. Wu was going to strike from the right, although, the demon could read his mind. Ziroth covered his nape at the exact time Wu rose into the air ready to strike, so the sensei ended up striking his hand instead, which instantly regenerated.

Wu remembered what Ziroth was capable of and summoned his dragon as soon as he striked so he didn't fall.

"MY TURN." Ziroth smiled evilly, gathering a ball of darkness in his hands and throwing it at Wu. He steered his dragon just in time to avoid the attack so it struck a building. If that were to have touched him, there would be no hope of survival.

"Don't you DARE hurt my brother!" Garmadon yelled whilst coming towards him. Lloyd's father concentrated and constantly filled his mind with _'Don't think. Don't think.'_ He jumped from building to building till he reached the God. Summoning his elemental dragon, he circled Ziroth and leaped onto his head. Garmadon then backflipped and swiped, just missing the target. Ziroth, before Garmadon striked, covered his nape and released it once Garmadon was carried away by gravity.

The Demi-God then swiftly boosted himself with his golden power and striked again. Ziroth would think that he had fallen like Wu. Garmadon then struck at his exact target.

Covered by a hand.

Garmadon frustrated, summoned his dragon like Wu to fly away to the building Wu and Lloyd were.

"This isn't working, we're ignoring the reason why all three of us were chosen. We work TOGETHER." Lloyd reminded his uncle and father.

"We know Lloyd, this was only a starter. Although, now we know for definite that the first plan has failed, we move to Plan B." Garmadon smiled.

The three faced the God who began running unexpectedly.

"Summon your elemental dragons!" Wu commanded.

The three did just that and flew their dragons in a certain pattern to avoid Ziroth's attack.

Lloyd stared at the demon summoning many balls of darkness. The attacks were becoming hard to avoid and the beams almost followed them and came from every direction. It was like a boss battle in a video game but in real life, too bad you just die and don't get to restart.

The green ninja decided he would attack Ziroth at this moment. They would escape from the beams and they'd get a step closer to killing him. Lloyd stood up from his dragon and got ready to jump.

Finally, between the attacks, there was a pause. Now was his chance.

He sprung from his dragon and took out his two swords. He forward rolled whilst falling until he reached the nape.

Lloyd had succeeded in his attack.

"Well done Lloyd!" Wu congratulated him, Lloyd smiled appreciatively.

Ziroth began to cry out in pain, it didn't sound humane and instead quite demonic **(Obviously XD)**. The God held his nape tightly so the three didn't have a chance to strike him again.

"Let us wait till he regenerates, be prepared." Wu warned them. Garmadon and Lloyd nodded.

* * *

Morro, Skylor and Zane had taken out most of the ghosts; all who was left was Bansha, Ghoultar, Wrayth and Soul archer. They wouldn't be as easy as the other ghosts so one of them would need to be prepared to handle more than one at once. Skylor was against Ghoultar, Zane was against Wrayth and Morro was handling the remainder. Although, Morro wasn't exactly planning to be violent...

"Listen, I don't want to fight you-"

"That's surprising coming from you." Soul archer remarked "You are no longer one of us; it'd be a _pleasure_ to kill you."

Morro looked at Bansha and she looked at him with the same angry look.

"Listen, I'm only convincing you to join us." Morro told them "To go against Ziroth."

"You always were a FOOL Morro! Someone who betrayed us, someone who used to treat us badly. Why should we trust you?! Ziroth is the one who granted us resurrection; all we want to do is be free from the realm we're stuck in. He will grant us that." Bansha replied coldly.

"No he won't!"

"Again, why should we trust you?!" Soul archer immediately asked him "If we were to go against Ziroth and kill him...you know what it will cause don't you? Why do that when we can finally live our lives normally."

"It won't even be normal! Everyone will be dead, and that includes you! Once he gets what he wants, he'll ditch you, you'll most likely receive the same fate that Ziroth gave to his five children."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Bansha argued, although what Morro said made her think deeply about Ziroth.

"He ate his own kids, why should we be any different? Plus he even told me himself, but he threatened me. If I were to tell anyone about it or started a rebellion, he'd kill me and erase me from existence. That's what he wanted to do to me after my head was shoved into a large amount of water. I know consequences will come thanks to Ziroth's death but you'd rather let as many people as possible continue on with their lives rather than none." Morro stayed silent after what he said.

Bansha stared but shook her head "No, NO! LIAR!" Bansha accused him.

Morro's eyes saddened and looked at her deep in the eyes "We used to be friends when I first entered the cursed realm; you were the only one who opened up to me. I'm sorry I became so corrupted with revenge and anger, destroying it. So please," Morro held out his hand "join us."

Bansha thought about it deeply for a moment. If what Morro said was true, then there would be no realm to go to after proper death, they'd be wandering spirits for all eternity. What kind of an afterlife would that be? If they actually managed to defeat Ziroth, everything could be back to normal, and perhaps...ghosts will be accepted too...no that would be a foolish thing to think. No one would want to live with them after all that happened, especially in stiix.

"Even if you're lying, I wouldn't exactly want to be stuck with _these_ idiots for the rest of my life. I'd get bored eventually, and I have no idea how Ziroth will be okay with living in that mess. Plus, there are people in the departed realm I know...if they were to be removed, then...their afterlife will be ruined. I knew he was going to get rid of all the realms but I had no idea he's affect the departed one, so I'll join you." Bansha joined hands with his awaiting one to confirm it.

"I hope you know what mistake you've made by joining hands with that traitor." Soul archer snarled. Bansha rolled her eyes and grabbed the archer's hand and sending it to Morro's.

"Now you can suffer with me." She smirked, but no one could tell because of the cloth that happened to cover her mouth.

Soul archer sighed and shook his head, but Morro could tell he was joining because he didn't argue any further.

Zane and Skylor had already managed to beat Wrayth and Ghoultar, they looked confused to see why Morro wasn't fighting them.

"Wrayth, Ghoultar! We've decided to join Morro." Soul Archer sighed.

"But Morro is traitor! Ghoultar no like!"

"He is a ghost whether you like it or not and he is second in command, you follow his orders!" Bansha concluded, she looked back at Morro to hint that she had welcomed him back to the ghost army.

"Well this is great! We have the three of us and an entire ghost army! I'm starting to think we are gonna beat Ziroth after all." Skylor smiled enthusiastically.

* * *

"We're switching weapons, deepstone won't work on Ziroth." Zane pointed out, handing temporary golden weapons to each ghost that had been pre-goldified **(That is a weird word XD)** by Lloyd.

"How did you get this many golden weapons? According to books that I read in the past, they're one of the rarest artifacts known to ninjago." Soul archer asked.

"Oh no, the golden weapons were destroyed by the ninja by accident, and then the Overlord ruined them later on. So they're gone for good. These are just temporary because they've only been blasted with the power itself." Morro explained.

"Oh, I see." Soul archer concluded quietly.

"Now that we're prepared, we attack right?" Skylor asked.

Zane nodded "We should, although we can't just rush in, we need to give everyone some time by making a plan. So what we'll do is all ghosts will turn their legs to tails when necessary and fly to-"

"ATTAAAACK!" Ghoultar yelled to the top of his lungs.

"...I didn't even finish..." Zane said to himself quietly with a fake smile as everyone charged past him.

"Plans aren't really their thing, at least most of the time. That's why I was organising a lot of the attacks." Morro chuckled "Now come on!"

The three charged with the rest. As they reached the building, they began flying and swiftly aiming in different directions to attack. Morro summoned his dragon so the two could fly with him.

"What are they doing?" Garmadon asked himself and his relatives quietly "Shouldn't they be fighting each other?"

"I knew Morro could persuade them to join us!" Lloyd smiled determinedly.

Ziroth had just recovered from the wound. When he opened his eyes, he found that his own warriors were charging at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLS?! YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING THEM!"

"Sorry you're on your own now! They joined us instead; I guess I'm not the only dirty traitor now." Morro smirked.

Ziroth bared his teeth in anger.

The three golden powers joined the army of ghosts along with Zane and Skylor. The ghosts kept trying to attack the nape, although, each time they kept missing. But eventually, all the ghosts managed to get Ziroth down onto the ground to poise him for a final strike from the three golden powers.

Lloyd lifted his sword, ready to get the nape once again, everyone surrounded to watch the demon's final moments.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO LET ME SAY ANY LAST WORDS?" Ziroth asked with a pretend seriousness to his voice. Something was odd.

"You don't even deserve last words you heartless murderer! Your reign as God has ended." Lloyd replied with firm anger, lifting his sword. He stopped when he heard Ziroth cackling maniacally "What's so funny?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"FOOLISH BOY! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE AS WEAK AS THANATOS! HE IS ONLY A PET. ME? I CREATED THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS YOU KNOW OF, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE LIKE THIS?! NO...THIS WAS ONLY A SPEC OF MY ABILITY. I'M SO...MUCH... _MORE_!"

Ziroth released a wave of force that sent everyone tumbling in all different areas. Finally free, he arose from his position. The sky coincidentally grew darker than it already was.

"YOU ARE WEAK CREATIONS!" He yelled whilst releasing a shadow beam unto a building and destroying it, trapping half of Zane's body in the rubble.

"YOU ALL NEED TO BE _DESTROYED_!" He held Skylor up with another force like power and threw her from building to building, eventually knocking her from consciousness.

Lloyd couldn't take it anymore; his anger had broken its limit. He summoned his elemental dragon and flew it towards him in the same pattern he did before.

"AND _YOU_."

Lloyd ignored that he had taken notice of him. He fell once again, preparing his two swords.

Ziroth summoned a line of dark looking daggers that were made from his power. He sent them at Lloyd in all different directions at a very rapid speed. Lloyd was easily able to dodge them but the timing was so constant and fast.

That four eventually hit him.

It caught him off guard and hit him to the side so he fell to the ground nearby. Blood was patching his ninja gi everywhere and he began coughing blood.

"Lloyd..." Garmadon began, staring with pale eyes at his son.

"LLOYD!"

Garmadon tried to attack Ziroth, but ghosts held him back.

"What are you doing?! That's my SON!"

"It's better having one person get hurt than two!" One ghost pointed out.

"YOU REMIND ME OF YOUR GRANDFATHER." Ziroth began. Lloyd looked up weakly, confused.

"HE NEVER LEARNED HIS _PLACE_!"

Lloyd stood up slowly, wincing from the pain and holding his bleeding arm. There was blood dripping from his forehead and down to his face. He then gave Ziroth an angry look.

Ziroth laughed with a grin that followed afterwards "YOU'RE NOT AS WEAK AS YOU SEEM."

The demon summoned another set of dark daggers.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Morro yelled in anger. He had to be held by five ghosts as well just so he wouldn't get away from their grip. He was again making 'the eyes'.

"UNFORTUNATELY,"

He then made them surround Lloyd in a circle.

"YOU ARE STILL JUST AS FRAGILE AS A NORMAL HUMAN."

Lloyd tried to escape, but the daggers hit each part of him, one at a time. Ziroth was enjoying this. The daggers were slow torture. Once all the daggers had disappeared, Lloyd looked upwards with pain, tears and blood in his eyes. It was as if to say _Please stop_.

"STILL ALIVE ARE WE?"

Ziroth summoned one more dagger that was slightly bigger than the others and placed it in a sideways position.

"IT'S BEEN AN HONOUR TO BE ABLE TO KILL YOU." Ziroth smiled evily.

Lloyd tried to look up, but he was so weak.

The Demon then swiped the last dagger.

 **PETITION TO GIVE ZIROTH A SLOW TORTUROUS DEATH SAY AI**


	61. Finale

**WARNING-Mild graphic material eg. Blood that takes place near the beginning (IF YOU ARE A PRECIOUS CINNAMONROLL PLEASE SKIP THE BITS AT THE BEGINNING WHICH YOU THINK ARE TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO HANDLE DX)**

"Sorry, excuse me!" Lloyd told the many people he was trying to push through hurriedly.

Lloyd was in Ninjago city, there was a huge group of people crowding around him in the streets: fangirls, reporters and the paparazzi. Thanks to them, he had been separated from his friends

"Hey! Wait!" Lloyd called after them.

No matter how many times he cried out for them, they never looked back. Kai, Skylor, Nya, Jay, Morro, Zane, Tasha and Cole just kept on talking to each other happily.

"Don't leave me behind!" Lloyd yelled desperately.

"Why are you yelling Lloyd?" A gentle voice asked him with a smile. Lloyd looked around to see that he was back at the monastery. The crowd had disappeared.

The voice was coming from Garmadon. He had an ancient book surrounded by one of his arms, and a staff surrounded by his opposing hand.

"Dad..." Lloyd replied quietly "I'm sorry, I must have been hallucinating."

"It's okay son." His father smiled "If you're looking for your friends, they're all waiting for you inside." Garmadon gestured over to the nearest door.

"Thanks dad." Lloyd looked at his father with happy eyes "I'll see you later."

Lloyd slid open the door and looked back to his father, waving; Garmadon did the same.

The green ninja took a step into the room, smiling with closed eyes.

"I'm here everyone-!" Lloyd began.

The emerald eyed boy stared at the room around him, irises small.

"H-u-h-?" Lloyd wavered.

The room was very dark and stained all over with blood. In fact, blood was everywhere, even spattered on the windows. Nya, Cole, Jay, Tasha and Kai were all shadows, except they stood still. They just stared at him, groaning eerily as normal shadows did. Zane was ripped into pieces and different parts of him were scattered in one corner of the room. Morro and Skylor were the only ones who looked normal, except they had their backs to Lloyd. It was as if they were statues.

Lloyd then looked down at his hands. He had his father's robes, the exact one he saw him in just a moment ago. That too, was covered in blood.

Lloyd yelped in shock, dropping the clothing on the floor. He backed away quickly from the room holding his breath. He stumbled backwards and fell against the wall of the hall, and as he blinked, he found himself back in ninjago city, surrounded by shadows.

Lloyd shook for a while but then snapped himself out of his behaviour; he attempted to summon a beam of gold. Although, as soon as he did, he felt an unbearable pain all over his body, like he had been stabbed countless times...wait...

Lloyd put a finger to his stomach and put it in view of his face. There was blood.

"Why am I...?-" Lloyd paused, but before he could speak again, he began coughing blood.

"Y̶̤͆Ǫ̴̤̮͌́͑̄Ù̴͈͜ ̵̤͒̈́̚͝R̵̡̡̖̓̊̀̚E̷̗̚M̵̢̱͓̪̌͆̕͝I̵̢͙͊͌N̵̪͖̲̉̚͘͠D̸̦̝̠͈͊̆̌̑ ̴̹̼̀͂̔̚M̴̦͙̫̓̀̓͝Ḛ̶̎͝ ̴̢̒Ő̶̹̄̈́F̴̯͔̜̥̋͋̒ ̸͙̰̽̆̓̃Ẏ̷͚̥͇̙̀O̸̱̩̔͜U̶͚̜͔̮̍Ṙ̴̘̘̒̊ ̸̡̙̞̉̃͜͝Ģ̷̻͛̇͆R̵̡̻̯̈́̌̈̄A̵̬̤͓̓̿́̀N̴̬͍̭̳͊̈́̽D̸̗̀F̷̱̫̙̀͑̀͛À̴̦͓̬͍̓T̷̨͖͎́̑H̷̳͔͎̘͋E̸̠̽͝R̵̯͛͒̉̉" A glitched voice spoke, it was eerie like the shadows but even worse.

"Ȟ̶̢̈́̈́̈E̵̲̯̯͌̍̃͘ͅ ̴̢̠̹̝́͒̊͠N̷̯̩̬̺͗͒E̴͙̲͖͔͊̄̇V̵̭̂̎̐̕E̸̠̲̺͒̋̇R̴̟̃ ̸̟̬̺̾̈́L̷͇̣̗̉Ȇ̵̜͒̔Â̵͈Ŗ̵̻̀͌N̵͍̖͐̓T̵̳̤͌̒ ̴̫͈̮̏͊̒ͅH̵͔̙̯͐͛̒I̸̼̳͚̒S̸̲̹̑̌̾͛ ̵͔͓̪͉͗̀P̴͚͉͔̝̑Ḻ̵̊͐͐̔Ḁ̶̲̔C̴̘̯͔͔̀̆̽͝E̵̮̠͆͘̚ͅ!̷̼̬͗́̅ ̴̩͆"

As soon as the voice said this, a large but dark figure appeared. Coincidentally, the shadows _dis_ appeared.

A large knife, tilted sideways was summoned and immediately hit Lloyd,

...slicing him in half.

* * *

Lloyd awoke to reality, he was back in ninjago city; although, his vision was unusually blurry.

It was just a dream.

He felt tired, he wanted to sleep. Had he not gained enough rest? That explained the nightmare. Lloyd shrugged it off and smiled and closed his eyes. Perhaps he'd sleep better this time.

"Lloyd, LLOYD!" He heard a young male scream. The voice was familiar but the type it had was horrified and angry, something wasn't right.

The green ninja then snapped away from his blurry vision, and as soon as he did, he felt the ground crush against his arm. He had been in mid-air? Lloyd tried to stand up but he was tired, everything hurt...and he couldn't feel his legs.

Lloyd tried to shake them, move them in any way, but he still couldn't feel them. He slowly turned his eyes to face behind him.

He didn't even _have_ any legs.

Lloyd's breath wavered. The sight of blood and his detached body made him throw up, but he couldn't. All that came out was blood.

The pain strangely soothed after a while, and Lloyd remembered how tired he was.

" _I'm sorry...everyone...I failed you..."_ Lloyd thought with tears in his eyes, he couldn't speak so all he could do was think.

Lloyd couldn't stay awake anymore; Lloyd closed his eyes, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he slipped away from consciousness.

* * *

"No..." Wu whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing. He took a few steps back; he could've burst into misery at that very moment "What did Ziroth do to him?!"

The ghosts stared in horror at the boy who had just died, they felt bad that they had held several people back, but

Garmadon's hair hid his eyes; tears were rolling down his face. His mouth shook for a while but eventually grit his teeth.

Garmadon wavered; he was slowly slipping away from his sanity. The master of destruction stared at the cold-blooded murderer of his son. His irises grew smaller than they already were and his shaking expression turned to an angered one.

He grabbed the handle of a deepstone sword and hit off the ghosts that were holding him back. He then held the golden katana he had with him and leapt from the building he was on. He did the same with each building he landed onto until he reached Ziroth.

"FOOL! YOU'RE ONLY BEGINNING TO ATTACK ME PROPERLY JUST BECAUSE YOUR SON IS DEAD!?" He cackled "IT'S USELESS, YOU'LL JUST MISS LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE DID!" He told him before summoning multiple shadow attacks at his incoming opponent.

Garmadon ignored him completely; each attack that Ziroth sent was instantly dodged. The Demon had made a huge mistake. The destruction elemental then lifted himself into the air just how his son did and landed on his head, then swiftly jumped to his nape. Ziroth once again covered the target, but Garmadon wouldn't take that as an excuse. He generated a powerful and large golden beam and hit it at his hand, destroying it immediately. Garmadon fell after his attack and struck the nape five times before the demon's hand fully regenerated.

Ziroth cried out demonically.

"WHY, YOU!-" Ziroth summoned a shadow beam towards Garmadon. The destruction elemental avoided the attack but realised he was still in mid-air and unexpectedly fell. If he was still sane, he would've just summoned his dragon, but now it didn't matter if he died, in fact he didn't even care what happened to him anymore. Garmadon let himself fall to the ground, not even realising he was letting himself fall to his death, too caught up in the grief of losing his son...

"BROTHER!"

A hand instantly caught his. Garmadon instantly snapped to realisation and saw the worried look on his younger brother's face.

"You almost DIED! I lost my nephew; I do not want to lose you too!" Wu yelled at him firmly.

Garmadon looked at his brother as tears began streaming down his face "You're right...I haven't finished off what I started!..." He concluded, glaring at Ziroth with the most violent expression Wu had ever seen him make.

Wu was instantly reminded of when Garmadon had been fully corrupted by the devourer's blood, but shook this off reminding himself that the devourer's blood was gone now.

"No, what _Lloyd_ started." Wu said determinedly, but with a sad tone as well. He couldn't help but form small tears in his eyes as well "Let us not let his death go in vain, we have to work together."

Garmadon nodded hesitantly, hair still covering his angry eyes. He turned his head over to face Ziroth.

" _Just you wait; I'll give you an even worse death than the one you gave to my SON..."_

* * *

"So what did you want to show me?" Morro asked. He then stared in wonder at the two gemstones that was encased in the middle of the room.

"THESE TWO GEMS ARE ONE OF THE RAREST ITEMS KNOWN TO MAN." Ziroth began.

"How so? I thought the golden weapons were the rarest." Morro replied. The giant demon and the small ghost were staring at shadow encased gems, one dark and covered with shadow, and one bright and golden. Such a gem didn't even look as if it belonged in the Twilight realm.

"THEY ARE NOT. THE REALM CRYSTAL AND THESE GEMS ARE THE ONLY ITEMS THAT ARE SINGULAR. THEY CANNOT BE REPLACED, NOR BE FOUND IN ANOTHER REALM."

"I see." Morro said quietly.

"THESE GEMS ARE CALLED THE TWILIGHT STONES. THEY HAVE EXISTED SINCE MY CHILDREN WERE CONSUMED BY ME."

"Why would you create these after you 'killed' your children?"

"BECAUSE THEY _ARE_ MY CHILDREN."

Morro's irises grew small "Those gems...are your..."

"NOT EXACTLY. THEY CONTAIN THE POWERS USED TO CREATE THEM, AND THEIR SOULS. THE FIRST GEM CONTAINS ALL THE CHILDREN THAT WERE EVIL, CRUEL AND FULL OF HATE. LIKE ME."

"So why did you eat them?"

"THEY WERE WEAK AND A WASTE OF MY POWER."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your children master, a parent should cherish, raise and love their child. Do you really feel no remorse or regret for them?" Morro pointed out.

"D-I-D—I—G-I-V-E—Y-O-U—P-E-R-M-I-S-S-I-O-N—T-O—S-P-E-A-K-?" Ziroth threatened the ghost; Morro froze and shook his head quickly.

"No, I-I'm sorry!"

Ziroth sighed, annoyed "GOOD." He looked back at the dark gem "THIS GEM WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE TWILIGHT REALM AND NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE IF USED. IT DOES THIS BECAUSE OF THE HATRED THAT IS CONTAMINATED INSIDE. IT IS ALSO BECAUSE THESE CREATIONS ARE EVIL."

 _Morro stood up and took a purple crystal hidden in his pocket; he walked out towards the tent flap but then stopped to look at Lloyd. He felt more guilt than he already did, but shook off the feeling. He was doing this for the others, not himself._

"What about The Overlord and the first spinjitsu master? Why didn't you kill them?"

"I TRIED MORRO, BUT THEY WERE UNUSUALLY STRONG UNLIKE THE OTHERS. I REALISED THAT I HAD ACCIDENTALLY USED TOO MUCH POWER WHEN CREATING THEM, SO THEY ESCAPED EASILY. THEY ALSO HAD THE SAME INTELLIGENCE LEVEL AS ME, SO THEY DIDN'T FALL FOR MY LIES. EVEN THE MIND READING WAS INHERITED. ALTHOUGH, ONCE THE OVERLORD WAS DESTROYED BY MY GREAT GRANDSON AND HIS 'BROTHER' AS HE STUPIDLY CALLS HIM, ZANE, HE WAS STORED INTO THIS GEM."

Morro felt an ache in his heart as he remembered what he had done to the ninja, especially Lloyd. He wanted to rebel against Ziroth ever since he was resurrected. Ziroth's goal was cruel and heartless, and he wasn't going to agree with it just because he would be promised freedom to any realm he liked. But where would he go? Wu would accept him without hesitation sure, but what about the others? The ninja and Lloyd's mother would hate him for what he had done. Lloyd would not only feel the same but also be scared of him. But he had no choice. He had to get help from them, but they wouldn't believe him would they? Hopefully Wu would force them to because of their relationship.

Ziroth clenched his teeth as he listened to Morro's thoughts _"STUPID FOOL. HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN THAT I CAN READ OTHER'S MINDS?"_

"So who is contained in the other gem?" Morro asked out of the blue.

"LLOYD'S GRANDFATHER. HE IS THE ONLY CHILD WHO IS GOOD-HEARTED AND NOT CORRUPTED DESPITE BEING CREATED BY ME. IT WAS A MISTAKE; HE ALSO HAD MORE INTELLIGENCE THAN HIS BROTHER, THE OVERLORD. THAT'S WHY HE BECAME GOOD. ALTHOUGH, HIS SPIRIT EXISTS IN THE DEPARTED REALM INSTEAD OF THE GEM, SUPPOSEDLY BECAUSE HE IS _GOOD_ , BUT IF USED, THE FIRST SPINJITSU MASTER WILL BE SUMMONED WHENEVER HE IS NEEDED OR WHENEVER TALKED TO BY THE USER. THE GEM WILL STAY INTACT WITH THE PERSON'S WRIST FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFESPAN, EVEN WHEN THEY DIE, THE GEM CANNOT BE REMOVED. IF THE GEM USER IS INJURED, HAS AN ILLNESS OR EVEN DEAD, THEY CAN BE HEALED. I GUESS HE CAN BE DESCRIBED AS A PROTECTOR AND HELPER OF THE USER. THE USER IS EVEN GIVEN A SPECIAL ABILITY BY THE GEM"

"Wow, that's amazing." Morro stared amazed at the golden gem.

"THAT'S WHY I'M ENTRUSTING YOU WITH THE RESPONSIBILITY TO LOOK AFTER THESE GEMS WITH ME AS SECOND IN COMMAND AND MAKE SURE THEY DO NOT GET STOLEN BY AN ENEMY."

"Yes master." Morro smiled fakely.

 _Note to self: Steal those gems when you leave this place._

* * *

Morro stared at the two brothers and rubbed his eyes. His sad, furious and hopeless expression turned to a determined one. He released himself from the ghosts that were previously holding him.

"Morro...is everything all-" Bansha began.

"I need to get Lloyd out of there..."

Bansha and Soul archer exchanged looks.

"Have you gone insane from grief? The green ninja is dead." Soul archer told him firmly, but realised how harsh his statement sounded and quietened.

"No...I can save him...I need to!" The wind elemental said determinedly.

Morro leapt from the current building he was standing on and did the same repeatedly once he reached the next.

"Morro, wait!" Bansha called.

Morro didn't hear her. He continued to move forward, he had to reach Lloyd before Ziroth generated, and he only had so much time.

Once Morro reached the closest building to Lloyd, he jumped off; letting himself fall and then transforming his legs into his ghost tail once he got close to the ground. He flew to Lloyd as quickly as possible and changed his tail back into legs. He took one glance at Lloyd, his eyes beginning to shake. Despite only being a body now, he pulled the same painful and helpless expression Lloyd had on his face before he died.

Morro tried his best to snap himself away from the sight and lifted Lloyd off of the ground and quickly ran behind the nearest building. He set Lloyd onto the ground and took the gem out from his pocket. He then placed it on Lloyd's wrist, in the middle of the scar that was made by the prophecy and pressed it gently.

"I hope this works." Morro whispered to himself.

Lloyd's wrist lit up and illuminated their surroundings; Morro had to cover his eyes as the light was so strong. The light eventually faded, and once it did, Morro opened his eyes. And once he did, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Lloyd had legs again. All the knife marks were gone and the blood had vanished. The best part was, he was breathing and his heart was beating normally.

Morro had never felt so excited in his life.

"Lloyd!" He rushed over to the blonde-haired and set the boy's head and neck into his arms.

"Lloyd, LLOYD!" He yelled to him desperately, shaking his body to wake him up.

* * *

Lloyd quivered and shook. He had been split in half, the pain was unbearable and the sight made him sick. He stared at Ziroth as the demon slowly approached him.

"No...stop it..." Lloyd quivered, irises small. He couldn't back away thanks to the loss of his legs and his powers wouldn't generate either. He was completely defenceless.

"Help me..." Lloyd wavered, but in fear of death, shouted louder in desperation "SOMEONE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Small tears formed in his eyes, losing hope and confidence on his survival "Please... _Please_..." He begged.

"That's enough yelling." A strange unfamiliar voice spoke, it wasn't loud, but it was firm so the voice could be heard.

Ziroth, the shadows and the entire area he was trapped in disappeared, revealing a white void. It was empty, yet he felt safe now that everything had disappeared. Lloyd sighed in happy relief.

"It's just a nightmare..." Lloyd smiled "Ziroth, the shadows, it's all fake. I'll probably just wake up from this horrible fantasy and find myself back at the camp."

" _This_ is a dream, however, Ziroth and all the events you have experienced are all very real." The voice sighed gravely.

"Who's talking to me?" Lloyd asked nervously. He turned around and gasped to see an old man he had never seen before. He wore black robes with a golden dragon at his back and the same straw hat as his uncle. He had a white braid hanging from the back of his head and he had no facial hair besides a short, thin beard. When the man approached him, Lloyd backed away slowly in surprise.

"Do not be afraid my child, I am not here to harm you." He told Lloyd with a smile.

"Then _who are_ you?" Lloyd asked him firmly.

The man got the message that Lloyd did not trust him too much after his experience with Ziroth and decided he would reveal his identity "I am your grandfather Lloyd, Hikari, the first spinjitzu master as many call me."

Lloyd's eyes widened, he was actually speaking to, the first spinjitzu master?

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were-!"

"It is alright." His grandfather smiled. Lloyd stood up and smiled but then remembered that this was a dream.

"Wait, this is a dream isn't it? Then I'm imagining you, what if you're not..." Lloyd stopped midway sentence as he had quietened.

"I would not describe this as a dream, we are actually in your mindscape, I am real."

Lloyd stared in amazement "Wow...I have so many questions, like, how did you end up here, I thought you were in the departed realm?!"

"They will all be answered once everything has been dealt with. Now..." The first spinjitzu master paused "It is time for you to wake up and fulfil the prophecy."

"Wait! Once I wake up, I won't see you again!" Lloyd protested.

Hikari shook his head "No...I may be in the departed realm at many instances, but whenever you need me, I'll always be at your assistance, my grandson." He smiled.

"Wait, I'm confused!"

"Your friend Morro will explain everything."

"Wait, Morro knows about this?!"

But before his question could be answered, the void disappeared and Lloyd opened his eyes to reality.

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Morro's concerned face hanging above him. Once he recognised the ghost, he opened his eyes immediately, a small gasp following.

"Morro?..." Lloyd asked, confused as to where he was.

His friend didn't answer; tears welled in his eyes as he smiled gratefully. He then pulled the boy close to embrace him. The wind elemental did not sob, but tears streamed down his cheeks as he smiled whilst hugging the twelve year old.

"Why are you hugging me, and why are you crying?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd then remembered the dream he had.

"Wait!" Lloyd sprang upwards and looked at the rest of his body; he had legs "My legs are back!" He said excitedly.

"You remember what happened?" Morro asked him, surprised.

"Not the real life event, but in my dream it happened as well." Lloyd explained "When I was cut in half by Ziroth and begged for help, someone got rid of everything in my mind and turned my dream to a white void. He explained that you were going to tell me why I was could see him, but I can't remember..." Lloyd added, disappointed.

Person? Morro thought to himself. Oh yes, the first spinjitsu master existed inside the gem! Lloyd had seen him.

"That was the person who saved you from death, your grandfather." Morro smiled "Look."

The ghost pulled down Lloyd's sleeve to reveal the crystal that was embedded permanently onto his skin.

"What is that?"

"A gem that was hidden in the twilight realm. Remember when I tried to send myself back there?"

"Yeah, I do." Lloyd nodded.

"That crystal had the souls and power of the children he had eaten, that includes the overlord since he was finished off by Zane. This gem however, is the opposite. It contains your grandfather. Although he exists in the twilight realm, he'll show up in your mind when you are fighting or talking to him. See for yourself; ask him if he's there."

"Okay. Grandpa, you there?" Lloyd asked. The two waited for a few seconds, but no answer came through Lloyd's head.

"It doesn't work..." Lloyd said, staring at the gem.

Suddenly, a rush of gold came out from the gem, after some time, it formed into his grandfather but only the shape was alike, the colour was completely gold. The first spinjitsu master nodded his head with a smile.

Lloyd stared in amazement "Wow, so someone I've never met before but is related to me is going to exist in my mind whenever I need him. That's amazing! It's also going to take a while to get used to..." Lloyd chuckled.

The figure changed back to specs of gold and they all returned to Lloyd's gem.

"You also have more of an advantage of beating Ziroth now." Morro told him.

"Oh yeah, he's not dead yet is he?" Lloyd sighed.

"No...But he's close to death." Morro pointed out.

"How, I only hit him once?"

Morro scratched his head "It takes ten hits from a golden weapon to defeat him. So far we've hit him six times."

"Wow...that was unusually quick..."

Morro scratched his head nervously "Let's just say, your father didn't take your death too well. He hit him five times in the same strike."

Lloyd gasped "Dad, uncle! They're all..." The green ninja stood up, preparing his sword "I have to let them know I'm alive, I need to help them as well!"

"You should be able to kill Ziroth very quickly now that you have your grandfather with you." Morro smiled, he put a hand to Lloyd's shoulder "Good luck, and finish off that demon. I'll be right behind you."

Lloyd nodded determinedly. Morro summoned his elemental dragon and after helping Lloyd onto his elemental creature, the two flew upwards, ready for the fight ahead of them.

* * *

"There!" Lloyd pointed. His dad and his uncle were both on the same dragon, that being his uncle's. They were near Ziroth. The two siblings had probably been fighting Ziroth whilst they were gone.

"We're not going to meet up with them just yet. We need to stay hidden so your attack will be unexpected. We're getting close now, so don't think, otherwise Ziroth will figure out you're here."

Lloyd nodded at this and continued to look forwards. Morro flew his dragon to a close, but distant spot and set it on the closest building.

"It should be okay if I go now." Lloyd smiled. Morro nodded in response.

The green ninja leapt into the air bracing himself for the attack. Lloyd meant to directly strike the nape, but his body moved him to the arm.

" _If you want to hit Ziroth successfully, you have to attack him from different areas without thinking, and then you aim for the nape at your next jump. But make sure to do it very quickly so Ziroth does not seize the opportunity to cover his weakness."_ His grandfather told him.

"Got it." Lloyd smiled. He forward rolled whilst falling, and once he reached the arm, he kept doing the same action as to make a big cut across the demon's arm. Lloyd leaped once he had finished and landed on the head, stabbing it with his two swords and jumped quickly once he had marked the head. Lloyd let himself fall as he aimed for the target and struck the nape, catching Ziroth off guard.

Ziroth roared, "WHO IS ATTACKING ME?!" He yelled angrily.

"Wait, Garmadon, was that you?" His brother asked, the elder sibling shook his head.

"We should go up there and help them. Besides, that demon needs to be killed..." Garmadon told his brother. He was still enraged about what had happened to his son, he seemed keen on the idea of finishing him off.

The two leapt off of the dragon and prepared to attack.

* * *

"WHY YOU?!-" Ziroth had no idea who was attacking him, so he shot shadow beams from every direction. Lloyd was able to dodge these easily, despite them being harder to dodge than the daggers. But some of the dodging wasn't even his own, it was Hikari's. That explained why it was easier.

The dagger attack showed up again and hit him at an even faster rate than before. Lloyd managed to avoid them for some time, but then one hit him from an unexpected angle. Just in time, Hikari came out from his gem in the form of a shield and protected the boy from being hit. Once the dagger faded to mist, the shield returned to Lloyd's gem.

Whilst Ziroth was dealing with his unknown enemy, Wu took the opportunity to attack him. The sensei leapt onto the demon's head and sliced the nape. The attacks on Lloyd stopped thanks to Wu's attack and he landed onto the nearest building.

Next was Garmadon. He did the same as Lloyd except to Ziroth's head and jumped, ready to strike the nape. Ziroth noticed him and sent a force wave to drive him away. Garmadon was sent back but then boosted himself again towards the God using golden power. Ziroth kept sending shadow beams, the destruction elemental was reminded of his son again and avoided every attack, striking the nape successfully.

Garmadon and Wu leapt onto a building as to break their fall.

"We are almost done, just one more hit." Wu told his brother.

The two brothers decided they would do the final attack together and began to attack once more.

* * *

Lloyd decided he'd take the final attack. He did the same as he did before in the exact same attack pattern.

" _Lloyd, do not repeat your attack!"_ His grandfather warned him.

Before he knew it, Lloyd had been caught in Ziroth's hand, enclosed into a fist. The demon had studied his attack pattern and caught him just in time.

"SO THAT'S WHO IT WAS." Ziroth grinned evily "AND I SEE YOU HAVE THE GEM THAT MORRO STOLE...DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE IT QUICK..."

Ziroth laughed evilly as he generated a shadow ball in his opposing hand. Lloyd stared at Ziroth with trembling eyes, was he seriously going to die again? Lloyd shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the pain.

But nothing happened.

Lloyd opened his eyes to find Ziroth still and silent. The demon then lifelessly fell to the ground, the energy elemental as well. Luckily, Morro flew his dragon towards Lloyd and caught the boy just in time. Once the dragon reached the ground, the two leapt off and watched as the God collapsed onto the streets, destroying some buildings and crushing the road as he fell. Ziroth's whole body touched the ground and eventually turned to mist as it rose into nothingness.

 **O MY GAAAAAAAAAAAAWD, THIS IS HELLA LONG. Also you might spot a lotta mistakes because this is so friggin long lol (ITS LITERALLY ADDED UP TO 11 PAGES HOLY SHIZ) HOPE YOU'RE SATISFIED, I'll be writing the next chapter at the weekend :3**


	62. An ending

**WHOOOO LLOYD'S ALIVE AND ZIROTH'S DEAD, YAY :D GOOD RIDDANCE. Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! :3**

As Ziroth finally collapsed, the ground shook a little. Morro and Lloyd held each other tightly as to not lose their footing.

The sky's purple and black mist cleared into its usual light blue, the sun finally revealed itself to Ninjago and the two had to shield their eyes for awhile as they were so used to the darkness. Mist began to descend from Ziroth's body, and eventually, the demon disappeared. Since he was so large, the amount of mist was much more than the shadows, so it caused a five second fog. Morro and Lloyd then saw two figures emerge from the mist, it was Garmadon and Wu. Garmadon had spattered black sap on his sword, so he must have been the one to kill Ziroth. The destruction elemental's irises grew smaller and shook as he saw his son miraculously standing next to Morro.

"Lloyd... _Lloyd!_ " Garmadon called for him in pure joy.

"Dad!"

The two rushed towards each other and embraced. Garmadon held onto his son tightly, tears sliding down his cheeks "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay..." Lloyd smiled, tearing up as well.

"Lloyd!"

The two loosened their embrace a little to see Wu had walked up to the green ninja "I can't believe it, how?..." He asked, tearing up as well. He hugged his nephew, Lloyd keeping one arm on his father.

Morro smiled at the three's reunion. He suddenly heard confused voices from behind him. He turned around to see Misako leading the survivors outside, Dexter enwrapped in her arms. The dog began barking happily to see Morro and Misako let go when the puppy gave Misako a gesture that he wanted to be on the ground. The dog then excitedly ran towards Morro and set him to the ground, licking his face.

"Hey come on, that hurts you know!" He reminded the dog with a chuckle but with a few pained expressions.

"Dexter!" Lloyd yelled, coming towards the two. The puppy immediately jumped onto the green ninja and licked his face instead.

The energy elemental then noticed his mother "Mum!"

"Lloyd!"

The two embraced. "You did it! You defeated him!"

"I did, but it was mostly because of Dad that Ziroth was defeated." Lloyd smiled.

Misako turned to her husband who was coming towards them with his brother. She put both of her hands on each of their shoulders "You did great." She said with a smile, giving Garmadon a quick kiss.

Lloyd rolled his eyes with a smirk at the sight. He then heard confused voices behind him. He turned around to see that many people were on the ground as if they had just woken from sleep. They were confused and tired so it was obvious that they used to be shadows. Many people from the group of survivors or other people who had been turned recognised each other. All that could be heard was crying and happy speech.

It was then that he noticed everyone else on the ground slightly spaced from the others. Some were rubbing their heads, eyes slightly closed. They looked tired and confused. Kai looked towards Lloyd and his eyes opened fully.

"Lloyd?! Wait..." The fire ninja looked around him "Is Ziroth dead already? Why don't I remember anything before I went outside of the shelter?"

The green ninja's eyes widened as small tears formed in his eyes. He rushed up to Kai, and hugged him immediately. He began sobbing as soon as he embraced the fire elemental.

"Hey, hey...why are you crying?" He asked the boy quietly. Kai then noticed Morro approaching the two; as soon as he did, he knelt down to their level.

"Let's just say you weren't present when the whole battle happened."

"But why?"

"Basically you turned into a shadow."

Kai stared at the ground dumbfounded "I said I would...fight with him."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Morro smiled at the spiky haired teenager.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because I made a similar mistake...I promised Wu I'd come back when I found the tomb, but I never did until many years later..."

Kai looked at the ground sadly remembering the story Wu had told them about the ghost.

"DOGPILE!" Two male voices chorused. Cole and Jay landed on top of Kai and Lloyd, Morro edged away before the two could hug him as well.

"Good to see you guys again..." Kai chuckled with a sigh.

"Hey guys...could you move a little...I'm kinda suffocating here."

The two edged away a little from the boy so he could breathe.

"So how many of us were turned into shadows?" Kai asked.

"Everyone, except for the shelter occupants, Skylor, Zane, Lloyd and myself."

"Wait...how did we change into shadows?"

"We were surrounded in the city. I brought you back since you were the only survivor Kai, but you began groaning eerily. When we pulled back your sleeve, you were surrounded in blackness. Garmadon then put you down and smashed your head in with a deepstone hammer."

The teenagers looked behind them to see Zane standing from a distance. Standing with him was the amber and water elemental.

"Zane, you're okay?!" Lloyd asked in amazement.

"My system shut down, but then PIXAL turned my system back on." Zane explained to the others.

"I see." Lloyd smiled.

"Kai, you're okay!" Skylor noticed Kai on the floor.

"Yeah." He smiled.

The amber elemental then remembered Tasha and how she too had turned into a shadow.

"Hey...if you're back...where's Tasha?"

All the others looked at each other, all sharing the same look. No one knew.

"Right here..."

Skylor looked behind her to see her younger friend standing there with the usual joyful smile on her face; although, it was more of a sad smile now.

"Tasha!"

The two rushed to each other and embraced, tears streamed down Skylor's cheeks.

"How DARE you risk your life out there like that!" Skylor told her with a firm and angry voice, she had both hands on her shoulders.

Tasha stared at her with wide eyes "You knew?!"

Skylor nodded.

Tasha sighed sadly "I'm sorry..."

"There's no use thinking about it, it's over now, and everyone's back." Lloyd told her with a smile. Tasha did the same as all the other ninja and the elders crowded around them.

* * *

As ninjago was in a wreck after the incident, lots of construction had to take place. Some citizens found their homes had been destroyed or was in a wreck. They were either re-housed, or the buildings were restored.

The ghosts were free from the previous realms they were trapped in and were forgiven for their actions by the public. Stiix however, took a _little_ longer to forgive them. Overtime, they found homes, settled and even made new friends. Morro and a few others from the ninja would come to visit Bansha and sometimes some others.

The elemental masters went back to their homes with a long-lasting goodbye to each other. It was arranged that they'd meet up for special occasions and celebrations, which included the death anniversary of Stavros.

Skylor was once again asked by Kai to come back with them, but she gave him the same answer as last time and that she had to run the Chen business. She was then told that she didn't have to be a ninja, she could just run her shifts whilst living with them, it was then that she was convinced. Tasha stayed with the ninja as well and also became one. She had nowhere else to go and Skylor was staying too, plus she was already friends with the ninja. Dexter was adopted by the ninja and was taken home with them.

Wu and Garmadon decided they would begin to teach temporary students, together this time since things were settled. The two hoped to take in students who had nowhere to go so they could stay permanently and hopefully grow up to fight full time like the ninja.

Unfortunately, some shadows that were originally created in the Twilight realm still remained. The first one to be discovered was in a family home, and it had to be put down. There were warnings everywhere about their existence and how citizens would need to be careful of them, and what to do if they happened to find one.

All the ninja settled into the Garmadon Monastery as their new home. They had to tidy the place after the chaos, but it was quickly done thanks to team effort. Students would come and go, the ninja would attend missions and Skylor would work her shift at the restaurant.

* * *

Their first day back at the Garmadon Monastery was tiring after all the cleaning everyone did, they were all exhausted. After only a few minutes, everyone had fallen asleep and the Monastery fell silent.

The lonely figure trudged on the basement floor, her black skirt ripped and ruined, necklace swaying from side to side. Her eerie groans echoed in the sound proof basement as she trudged back and forth. In the far end of the room, a notebook sat, open at a desk, covered in scribbled and shaky writing of one, continuous name:

Morro

 _The end of Time_

 **OMG THAT'S THE END HOLY SHIZ**

 **If you're sad it's over WORRY NOT, there'll be oneshots and many extra stories coming up. Hopefully more main stories like this one will come up again lol**

 **ANYWAYS THANK U FOR READING THIS LONG STORY**

 **~OceanGirl246**


	63. Character profiles

**Profiles:**

 **Morro Age: ? Appearance: Long black hair that stops at the neck. Green highlight at one end of his hair. Dark green eyes. Looks real but is slightly spiritual/pale like before. Element: Wind Personality: Hides his soft side a lot, barely shows any emotion most of the time. Secretly loves puns and will sometimes join in with Jay. You touch his friends and you ded. Genuinely cares for everyone at the monastery. Can't stop apologising for what he's done. Doesn't forgive himself for anything. Is not afraid to kill. Description: Was first seen in season 5 when he possessed Lloyd and tried to curse the Sixteen realms because he was ordered by the preeminent to do so as well as the anger he held inside. However, he realised what he had done before his death and refused to be saved by his Sensei. Later on he was seen rescuing Lloyd and was eventually caught by the others. He was taken back by the green ninja and after clearing a few things up, became friends, eventually with the others after a while. He managed to become good friends with everyone and is now a ninja. Extra fact: Ghosts are able to cry but it's not actually liquid, it just looks like it.**

 **Lloyd Age: Sixteen in appearance and physically, but is actually thirteen Appearance: Wavy blonde hair that amazingly stays in place. Emerald green eyes. Green ninja gi. Element: Energy Personality: A cinnamon roll but could kill you. Don't mess with his friends/family or you're screwed. A kind and easily forgiving person. Can make anyone show their soft side. Loves animals. Has had a hard life but puts up with it. Always tries to act his physical age, he fails 90% of the time. CANDY, PRANKS. Description: At first seen as a brat but was later found to have powerful potential, also the prophesised green ninja. He was also hit by tomorrow's tea which is why his appearance shifted.**

 **Skylor Age: 17 Appearance: Red hair that is worn in a high ponytail. Has an unnatural lip colour but is a nice one. Has purple eyes. Orange gi. Element: Amber Personality: The perfect older sister. Loves to be with girls. Likes to be with Kai as well. Is especially sisterly to Tasha. Description: Has grown up in Chen's castle since birth. Mother died since she was born so she never knew her father. Became a little evil because her father, Clouse and the Warriors were her only example. Grew up with Tasha for most of her life but was heartbroken when she was kicked out. Hates her father deeply after learning of what he did and who he truly was.**

 **Kai Age: 17 Appearance: Spiky brown hair, brown eyes, red gi. Element: Fire Personality: Is an especially good older brother to Lloyd and now Morro is beginning to take that role, he tries his best to share roles with him but can't help but get jealous. Is extremely loyal. Protects family/friends as best as he can. Doesn't forgive people that easy. Description: Grew up with his parents in early childhood. When he was old enough to look after himself and his sister, his parents gave up their immortality. Became a blacksmith and inherited the fire element from his father. Has looked after his sister and himself all by himself for a majority of his life until he was found by Wu and became a ninja.**

 **Jay Appearance: Red hair, light blue eyes, dark blue gi Age: 17 Element: Lightning Personality: Loves puns and jokes, will always make you laugh or sigh with a smirk. Upbeat person. Cares for his friends/family. Cinnamonroll at times. Kinda annoying eventually. Loud af. Description: Grew up with parents and probably found by Wu or possibly Jay found him who knows. Has had a good life compared to the others. YOUR ADOPTED.**

 **Nya Appearance: Short black hair that stops at the beginning of the neck. Dark blue eyes. Often wears her red outfit but when in ninja form she'll wear that instead. Age:16 Element: Water Personality: FEMINIST CONFIRMED. Got very excited to find out that girls around her age (Skylor and Tasha) were moving in. Is literally stronger than most of the ninja. Description: See Kai's description. At first was a hidden samurai but eventually found out she had powers and became a ninja.**

 **Tasha Appearance: Red hair with blue highlight that is worn in pigtails. Her hair is actually chestnut brown but keeps dying it because she wants to look like Skylor (Skylor insisted she dyed some of it blue so they'd at least look a little different). Age: 13 but physically 16 Element: Time Personality: Loves animals, upbeat, loves puns, cinnamonroll, loves family/friends, never likes being alone, keeps suggesting what to do when she feels like it and everyone has to do it to keep her happy, many don't want to but find they enjoy it once they actually do it. Because of these ideas, the ninja are never bored. Description: Has had a hard life. Father left her in Twilight realm when she was only four as an offering to Ziroth because he had a debt and payed it off with his daughter, pretty selfish guy. Lived with Skylor and became like sisters with her. Was taken in by Stavros when she turned 16.**

 **Cole Appearance: Black wavy hair. Black eyes. Black gi. Age: 17 Element: Earth Personality: Has never ever found a food he doesn't like. Strong. Often sick of Jay's puns and jokes. Hates loud noises. Loves his friends and his father. Thinks he's good at cooking because he likes all food so he can't tell whether it's bad or not. Is hurt/moody if people mock his cooking. Doesn't want to be in a romantic relationship after the incident with Nya in season 3 because of how he hurt Jay, he still feels guilty. Description: Grew up with his father and wasn't fond of his father expecting him to be a singer like him. Never knew his mother as she died when Cole was born.**

 **Zane Appearance: Titanium. Is silver and metallic. Blue eyes. Silver gi. Age: ? Element: Ice Personality: Takes things too literally. Cinnamonroll. Smart af. Amazing at cooking. Oblivious to jokes and humour. His funny switch could sometimes accidentally be left on but PIXAL won't say anything because the sight is too funny. Loyal. Likes to look at memories of his father in his memory storage to help him remember Julien. Description: Was made by an inventor who made him unique unlike other robots, he had personality and emotions. He grew up with him and learnt to do normal, human things. Eventually, the inventor grew old and Zane was switched off and his memory was erased. It wasn't till later on he discovered he was a robot/who was his father. We see Julien in season 2 but he unfortunately dies. Zane is sad about this but continues enjoy life with his friends and as a ninja.**

 **Garmadon Appearance: Green and white robes. Purple eyes. Grey hair with the same style as Lloyd's. Looks younger than his little brother. Age: 55 Element: Destruction Personality: Do not underestimate him. Touch his son and you'll bring back his snake blood and personally torture you and probably kill you. Looks after his son, wife and brother. Someone you'll easily like. Will beat you in a fight. Tries not to fight anyone, except if you touch his fam. Loyal. Will try to protect everyone he cares about at all costs. Description: Was the best of friends with his brother and his life was pretty normal, before he was bit by the devourer. He did a pretty good job at covering up the blood and was still himself, although at times, the voices in his head will torture him sometimes and tell him to do something such as kill. Sometimes he'll find himself doing something he never did consciously. The blood ruined his mind and his life but Misako and Wu looked out for him. Eventually, the blood took full control of him and he turned into Lord Garmadon. The snake blood was eventually taken away from him when the overlord was defeated in season 2. However, in season 4 he sacrificed himself to send chen and his followers to the cursed realm and was later killed in season 5 when the preeminent was drowned. No one knows how he survived and ended up in the Twilight realm.**

 **Wu Appearance: White and golden robes. Long white beard. Looks older than he is. Wears straw hat. BALD. Age: 53 Element: Creation Personality: TEA. Is strict. Stuck with his brother even when he had the blood. Pretty good brother. *Kicks Wusako out the way* HE DIDN'T DO THIS, DIDN'T HAPPEN NOPE, NOT IN THIS STORY. Is liked by the ninja. Is the reason why the ninja exist/are friends. Great uncle. Enjoys the peaceful life at the monastery. Is GOOD FRIENDS with Misako ;D *Burns Wusako to a crisp* OUTTA DIS HOUSE, OUTTA DIS HOUSE Description: Was scared of Garmadon when he was first bit but stuck with him and supported him afterwards. When Garmadon was fully corrupted, he tried his best to help him come to his senses. He failed. Is glad he's back to normal. Meets Morro and raises him/trains him for a while until he leaves.**

 **Misako Appearance: Looks the same as she did when she was younger except a little more wrinkles but that's it DAMN SHE AGED GOOD. *Clears throat* Glasses. Grey hair in the style of a braid. Pretty . Age: 54 Personality: Loves her family and brother in law *COUGHS* PLATONICALLY. Smart af. Good mother figure. Treats Lloyd like he's very young because she missed the chance to raise him. Good mother figure but pretty defenceless at times. Can kick ass trust me, SPINJITSU. Description: See Wu and Garmadon's description. Had to leave Lloyd so she could study about the Final battle to protect her husband and child. Secretly depressed when Garmadon died. Was overjoyed when he came back.**


End file.
